Changes in the house of Kuchiki
by sairypetshogun
Summary: Rukia has lived in the shadows at the Kuchiki house for to long and it's time for a change , Will she be able to survive the change will Byakuya?
1. Chapter 1

**So it was brought to my attention that i might want to go back and look over the first few chapters so my thoughts were less fragmented and made a little more sense. (thank you Super it was a great idea) I'm not claiming perfection but I do hope it flow a little better and is easier to read now.**

**XOXOX For everyone who is hanging in there with me :) It has meant a great deal :)**

**Sairy**

* * *

She has been in and odd mood all week , not bad mind you , just odd. She seemed to be getting snappy and nasty at the little things and, that indeed was odd for Rukia . It was bad when the servants were hiding from her like they usually only did with her Nii-sama . Oh god was she turning into him ! She shuddered at that though not even bothering to hide it even though she was in the house .Not that it even mattered what she did or thought because for about eighty years it had been the same morning and evening.

Her ."Did you have a good day at work Nii-sama?"

Him ." Yes , and was your day good." It was more of statement and less of a question.

She never even bothered to respond to that one she just answer with a hmm. Breakfast was along the same line.

Her " Good morning." She had learned that no matter how cheerful she was she would get the same response.

Him , " Good morning Rukia, I hope your day will go well." Another blunt statement that left no room for small talk.

Over the years had just it become tiresome, but it was routine so why break continuity now.

That was the extent of their interaction morning noon and night for eighty bloody years ! it was mind numbing. To have a conversation with him was next to nill. However , more or less he was like that with everybody, he went through his day with a very blank impassive face and an almost monotone voice . Did he even have emotions? Did he feel anything physically? If she hit him right now would he even feel it ? She mused on this for a moment then snorted with a smirk. Or was he one of Mayuri's creepy experiments that no one bother to tell anyone about. This dark idea amused her more then she would like to admit but, it would explain so much. It would be empirical proof as to why the man had no personality.

"God I'm feeling bitter this morning." She thought.

That was only one of the things that were eating at her this week. Another was that in the last eighty or so years she had not changed one bit. No new hair color, the same hair cut, nothing added to her uniform, nothing extracted or removed. She was, well she was feeling board and boring . Why this suddenly came up or even mattered was a mystery to her. Her routine was comfortable, it was neat, it was organized ,it was. . . . . her mind screamed BOARING! . Yes she thought to herself things need to get shifted around a bit.

Who would she go to for help though with this transformation? The thought of going to Matsumoto made her cringe a bit that transformation would go over like a fart in a guard meeting. Hmm Soi Fon was out of the question because the woman would look at her like she was out her mind and possibly kill her . Hmm what about Nanao- san? Rukia shook her nope ,she loved continuity more the her Nii-Sama. This she would have to take upon herself because who knew her better than herself.

Rukia's mood started to lift a bit things were looking up and the funk was starting to go away. Now how was she going to get to the human world without her Nii-sama finding out ,and tell her no or giving her a disapproving look and sending Renji with her .

This would take a good day trip to sort out and find things she wanted and she did not need her brothers opinion via Renji's who would be fearing for his life if she came back "unacceptable" .

Then another arbitrary thought passed through her brain ,why in the hell was her borther so protective of her if he only spoke four words to her a day? She wrinkled her nose a little with slight confusion at this thought but shook it out of her head .

Then another possible idea hit her quickly as to how she could get to the human world , a brilliant idea a little risky but it would more than likely work.

She would call Urahara!

She smiled quite pleased with herself, a little confused as to why her brain was working like a ping pong ball but none the less pleased with the end result.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the seconded chapter to this story , so fare I hope everyone is liking it. But this is the first story I have written , and with that, reviews and helpful criticism is always good but please …. Be gentle and tell me what you think **

**p.s I'm grammatically challenged at times but I'm working on it**

**As ever I Do Not Own Bleach or Any of its characters **

After much question and answering she had gotten him to help her. In the end all she really had to do was say she was board and wanted to feel free for a day, that the man understood that perfectly . So he opened a portal for her. She promised she would only be gone for the soul societies equivalent of a day and again he made her promise to keep checking back in with him .

When she got there Rukia was so relieved that everything gone so well.

'Thank you so much Urahara –san "she bowed deeply to him truly grateful for the favor he was doing for her.

He smirked a little "This will be good for you a change is always nice ."

She could almost swear she could hear the black cat in the corning snickering. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something to add Yoruichi."

It was always unnerving and annoying when the woman shifted. Not only for the fact that it was almost instantaneous but she looked so good naked it galled Rukia some days. Why couldn't she have boobs like that? Life was so unfair some days .She could have plastic surgery but that was so out of the question , in the back of her mind all she could think of is 'what if in mid fight they popped?' wasn't Rangiku ever afraid of that, but at any rate there stood gorgeous older woman with a truly cat like smile .

"Do you need help with this change." the woman's eyebrow quirked but the smile never faltered.

This would be perfect. In comparison to the other woman of the soul society this woman had a grasp on herself in an odd way and was well a woman in the true sense of the word . Rukia had to admit it she had class that Matsumoto never hand and never would. She could enchant without being a slut and would help Rukia not look like a ten dollar hooker.

"I actually do." she admitted looking very embarrassed now.

"Why do you look so embarrassed? "The woman looked a little confused . "Shifting things up every now and then is a good thing," Rukia laughed a bit

"What?"

"Your changes have gotten you into some trouble and I think kicked out of the soul society."

The woman shook her "No the soul society was my idea it had nothing anything to do with this type of change , but that is another story." she dismissed the idea with a wave of a hand "but is it a big change or just something small"

" I want it all" Rukia laughed .

"That can be arranged "the woman's smile now became so cattish it almost worried Rukia for a moment "Will Byakuya kill me for this?"

"Not if he doesn't know it was you and who is going to tell him." Rukia said practically.

"okay," she shrugged I could take lil Byakuya if he wants to anyway"

Lil Byakuya it was odd to hear him referred to as that everyone was afraid of him but this woman held no fear of him but then again she was a millennia or so older than him .

"Be kind " Urahara said softly to the were-cat . Tossing her hair back she looked at him with an honest smile.

"Don't worry she will be fine and he will not be that angry"

The other man shrugged and flicked his wrist as if to dismiss them both for the day.

* * *

As they started to walk down the street the older woman looked down at the younger one

"What do you want to look like" she woman mused

"Different, beautiful, powerful ,seductive , everything I. feel but I'm tired of looking like I'm 12 years old"

"How much do you trust me?"

And that is everyone's famous last words before the either A) die or B) change dramatically the day proved to be very productive for both of them call .it was shinigami woman's bonding day .

* * *

The time was getting late and Urahara was getting worried the two women weren't back. Was Yoruichi trying to drag Byakuya into the human world in an angry search of Rukia because he really didn't feel like dealing with the young man at the moment . Before he could think another thought the bells to his store jiggled as a door was being opened and he heard distinct laughter

"Oh god Rukia they are going to love this" sarcasm was dripping from her words but she was still laughing so it was a bad thing.

" I think it will be a little bit of a change."

Rukia's voice had a twinge to it almost a smirk if you will when the two woman walked in . He couldn't even move .In front of him was no longer Rukia . It was but not in the sense he remembered her . Her hair had gotten longer dramatically longer down to the center of back longer it was a thick blunt cut that accentuated her sweetheart face .She was still in her uniform it had just be tailored to her she still had her sandals but her tabi socks had turned black and seem to have melted into form fitting black pants .She was no longer covered by her closed heavy jacket in place there was a white top if you could call it that ,that looped over her neck like a halter top and dipped low covering and enhancing her cleavage . . . wait a sec the girl even had cleavage…. It crossed her said cleavage leaving her stomach reviled and looked to tie around her hips ,the hips where a new thing to he hadn't seen those before in her old uniform but it crossed her hips like her obi would . Her haori as it now was, was tailored to fit her curves not billow around her it still had white lining and black covering . No color had been added no tattoo's that he could see and her shoulder and her torso were barely covered so that relived a lot of anxiety now. No contacts no makeup it was still his Rukia the one he loved above all else in the Kuchiki family.

"What do you think?" Yoruichi asked exited displaying Rukia with her hands like a game show host

The gentleman stood up and walked over to a now glowing Rukia taking both hands and looking her up and down

"You look beautiful my darling woman"

He annunciated woman and Rukia blushed profusely.

"But my dear it is time for you to go now and face your real world" he chuckled a bit as the doors opened, Rukia quickly gave them both a huge before disappearing,

* * *

"You did a good job, Yoruichi"

"Why thank you" she said happily " I like it ,not to over stated not understated . It is a change"

Nodding now " It is definitely that , how many hearts do you think she is going to break ."

The where cat smirks "all of them."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third installment ****I hope you all have fun with this chapter I fun writing it . I do hope I am starting to capture Byakuya character just a little bit . As always opinions are always welcome and wanted so feel free**

**As ever I do not own bleach or any of its characters **

* * *

Setting foot in her own home felt odd she could feel her hair ruffle around her shoulders. It actually ruffled it was long enough to ruffle , this in its self made her smile . She felt bolder now feeling like she could exude all the confidence that she had hidden behind for so long. Walking onto the streets in the fading light the air brushed her mid drifts and tickled her a little making her smile again and hold her shoulders and head up just a little higher . She felt so good and it was a bubble no one could burst because it wasn't forced upon her. But she silently wondered who she would come across first before she hit the kuchiki manor.

As fate would have it , it was Renji who first crossed her path . As she walked toward him he stopped it took him a moment to register who this was coming up to him with this exited glow . His jaw almost dropped realizing it was his Rukia " Oh" was all he could managed she rushed up to him jumping up to give him a hug.

"Do you like it "she said with hurried excitement practically beaming

"You look amazing "he said a little stupidly now putting his hands on her waist . . he could feel her skin under his hands ,she had skin. It looked like the boy was going to pass out at this realization. Setting her down now he had look over her again "You look amazing he repeated shaking his head in well amazement. "Was this why you were gone all day "She nodded furiously sending her hair scattering around her shoulders.

"Do you think it suits , it's not to over done"

The man shook his head

" No its perfect" and he ment it she was breath taking still the same woman bubbly and shy and happy Well everything Rukia but a different appearance but he did notice how ever she did hold her head a bit higher and there was a new confidence that she had that he only noticed when she fought. She tilted her head to the side looking a bit concerned

"You look concerned?"

He shook his head but looked up to the sky it was getting dark and he knew his taicho would be getting worried about her and a angry Taicho was not a fun one to deal with . She looked up too and frowned slightly

"I do need to get going though you know how Nii-sama gets when I am late without telling him in advance "

Regretful to let his friend go feeling a bit selfish with her and her new found side, he nodded too.

"Yeah". . . . I know how he can get "

He said this with a hint of jealousy he wanted to be the one to show Rukia off tonight to take her out and well like always be with her now more so tonight though . Smiling brightly she turned and waved.

She shun poed to the gates and paused stopping at the door to calmly enter as to not disturb anything or one that might be on the other side , how careful she had learned to be . Entering the house she now smelled dinner and her stomach did a little grumble realizing that she was hungry. She found it hard not to skip to the dining room .She was still feeling so good she forced herself to walk like a lady, she walked down into the dining room her nii-san was eating and bending over some papers in a very impolite way . She smirked she could nail him for this one tonight today was getting to good.

"You're late"

"I know,"

she said in an above hyper voice taking further steps now into the room she watched the man lift his head in her direction not used to being so disrespectful she amended the statement though as she caught his eyes.

"But I am truly sorry "she bowed formally showing all a little cleavage.

His mind didn't register this. Well it did but it didn't, he set his papers on the table taking a pause to just look at her, all of her. His expression still passive not showing the shock that jolted him. It was her, it was Rukia , the woman that lived down the hall from him for about eighty years . But it wasn't her head held a bit higher a slightly more confidant smile placed on her lips . Her eyes looked like they saw more now or maybe they always did and he just didn't relies it ,had she shown all of this all this time, what he registered next almost made him fall over . In front of him was a small lithe woman with curves his breath caught in his throat when he saw her shirt , it would make any mans , they would be stupid not to it was the equivalent to a white scarf that only coved just the right parts and just barely. He took in the rest of her she had hips and her pants showed them off nicely. Above all of this she still had a strand of modesty with her haori. He was her Nii-san he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts at all , ever ! But as a man his brain saw it all to clear and it was all wrong his brain screamed . totally utterly wrong . He had seen Yoruichi and Soi Fon in less and not blinked and eye . He had seen other women but Rukia rocked him to the core. Control he had a lot of it and now was a time to put it to use . He still let his brain kick him for the thoughts .

She smiled a little apologetically letting her hand fall to hips

"I'm sorry "she didn't sound that sorry and she wasn't

"You should have just told me" he said very reasonably. She looked at him with a slight smirk. A bloody smirk no one talked to him like this. But he just sat there still taking her in.

"You would have never let me" she said this with perfect honesty, something he had not heard from her in a long time. And he knew her words held the truth

"Why?"

"Because I needed a change "she shrugged airily " I got tired of living in shadows and well feeling stagnant "

"You felt stagnant" his voice still remain calm and even as she nodded .

"After about 150 years and looking like someone I never knew I wanted something new" saying this like it was common knowledge .

He never thought she thought she lived in her sisters shadow he never treated her like that. He paused for a moment and thought about the total interactions they had, Had in the last eighty years. This by fare had to be the longest transaction he just never thought she had much to say or was just quiet as she got older.

"You thought you looked like Hisana"

This coming out dumbly, she nodded

"Year after year getting to hear that I look like someone I have never met tends to get irritating, pardon my boldness'

He looked more stunned now this omission.

" I mean no disrespect to you for taking me in and I will be forever grateful"

This came out with all the sincerity in the world as she dropped to her knee's abet style and bowed in the greatest respect she could give him . Showing how truly grateful she was . This became disturbing because of that damn shirt but he knew how grateful she was so he held his tongue

"Please stand Rukia , I know how much this adoption meant to you "

She let a small sigh knowing she hadn't offended him to the point he would kick her out

"I never thought I treated you like you should be her or that you were her"

"I thought you did, your silence was golden to my ears and every year at festivals hearing her name when the elders would look at me. Plus I never knew her, do you know how odd it is to hear you look like someone you never knew existed. It's sort of shocking and for lack of better words dehumanizing me. trading one for the other , you know what ever you can get "

Suddenly all of her irritation for the last week became clear. New year was coming up and she couldn't take another year of being compared to her .

Rukia put her hand to her mouth now in disbelief kneeling again and bowing low again

" I . I. I am so sorry "

She looked up franticly, surprised at what this new boldness was bringing out of her. Her lip now quivered in fear and she bowed again "I'm sorry " she didn't get up this time for the blatant disrespect of someone who had given her so much. She was frantic now this was the most powerful man in his clan one of the most power men period and she talked like that like an equal. She had to stop herself from trembling because who knew what she would get for this breach .

He frowned again this time not letting himself look down at her damn shirt but her back . he couldn't believe she was saying this but it all made perfect sense to him all be it the conversation tone she had taken with him was beyond what any one would ever have gotten away with he somehow couldn't punish her for her brutal honesty .

"Please " his voice calm and compassionate which was not a tone not heard from him often if ever " don't bow , you are a kuchiki woman and we do not bow like servants to anyone"

Sitting back up she still felt ashamed for her braze action looking away to the table she whispered

"I'm sorry"

He had heard it and shook his head

"I will allow it this once "

He raised his eyebrow

"And just this once ."

His voice was stern but not angry this settled her more then he knew . She looked back up cautiously her it felt warm in the room , to warm for her comfort her adrenalin had pushed her over the edge and she was not sweating profusely.

"Nii …Nii-sama do you mind if I remove my haori"

She looked hopeful now he could see her sweating under her coat but did he really want the full exposure of that shirt , he would kill who ever found that ,that thing for her but he nodded that she could , looking relived she shrugged it off and folded it neatly next to her . Letting out a deep breath she look visibly happier

"Thank you "

The words came out softly

"you're welcome"

He was surprised he could control his gritted teeth, it was too much for her to be wearing and with this thought he kicked himself again. He should go force her to take it off and put on what she had left with that morning. He could only imagine what would go through every mans brain when they saw her . Well he knew what they thought of Matsumoto "ugh" he thought to his self more than a little irritated. That damn outfit he couldn't take her eyes off her and it galled and sickened him at the same time he was her brother he thought for the umpteenth time

But she looked so happy with her new change, it was good to see that she was relived of the slight depression he had seen in her this week.

Now that she knew she was in the clear she smiled brightly . Relief swept over him she was the same woman but a different appearance that was it he assured himself .

"Would you like to see it all of it"

She suddenly sounded proud that she did this venture on her own and came back the way she wanted to . He nodded passively, he really did not want to see it he had no desire to see what she had gotten herself into , or what that were-cat had gotten her into her , because this was a look that only the were-cat could find . He would kill her the next time he saw her. Standing now she looked nothing like her sister Rukia was a polar opposite . The back of the shirt was if it could possibly be worse than the front . It had no back it only wrapped around at her waits to tie like she would her obi mercifully her hair covered most of her back , life was a little kind to him . Lifting up her hair he thought life hit him in the gut there was her back naked nothing covering it , her pants look the same as they did in the front only this time there was a butt. Some deity was punishing him.

"You did well in your choice in clothing , but is it functional , can you fight in it "

She looked shocked that he even asked that.

"Nii-san , how could you think I would be that reckless to buy something that was not functional"

Putting her hands on her hips looking insulted now

"Do you think I am Matsumoto who pops out whenever she can"

She tossed her hair over her should in indignation which caused him to laugh a little to himself.

"YOU" have taught me better then that "

"I didn't know "

Shrugging now

"I have never worn women's clothing"

This caused her to laugh as she looked at him

"No I suppose, you wouldn't, you hardly pay attention to anything anyway , so I shouldn't be surprised ."

She still laughed as she sat down now looking at her plate of food. Closing her eyes she ran her fingers through her hair and away from her face lifting it up a little off her shoulders to relive the heat that had accumulated. She hadn't realized that the hair would be this warm on her shoulders . This was all so odd for her and getting stranger by the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

By now Byakuya had turned back to his food and the papers looking cool and impassive again. It was the end of their short conversation. Eating very little finding she was not as hungry as she usually was , finishing off what was polite and excused herself from the table to take her leave to her room.

Stepping into her room she closed the door and walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky and up at the moon. She had removed herself from everything she thought was bothering her , she was out of her dead sisters shadow she felt like a person finally but she was still restless for something and she couldn't put her finger on it and again it bothered her . She kept looking at the moon in the sky and suddenly felt very hot in her room the air was stifling her , the window was open so she knew that air was moving but it still felt so stagnant. Looking out over the beautiful garden , but seeing the walls surrounding her made her feel even more closed in. She knew she had to get out

"The hell with it"

She whispered to herself and leapt off her window ledge, she had no idea where she was going but she was going somewhere to clear everything out.

* * *

He could feel unrest in the house and he knew it was her moving around emitting this low humming energy she was still troubled and he didn't know why she had everything in the world at her disposal but she was not that materialistic to make use of it, but still she had it.

This change had come all at once and had taken him off guard a piece of his world was out of place but he couldn't be angry and he also couldn't fix it, it was out of his control. This was all her. He walked down the hall silently until he reached his room. The doors to his garden had been left open to let the night in. Looking around he couldn't even find comfort here for some reason. Setting the paper work on the dressing table he went to over to large open doors that looked out into the night , the moon was full so it light up the entire garden making it look alive with almost all the colors that could be seen during the day. The sweet scent of sakura blossoms drifted into his room along with the sound of night he should have found all of this comforting it ,should have.

The unrest in the house was so strong if not stronger now and it almost made him hurt. He could do most things but this was the one thing he couldn't make right , he couldn't turn back the clock and he couldn't make up time that had been lost the only thing he could do is move forward and hope Rukia forgave him too.

Thankfully the pressure in the house had subsided a little he leaned his head on the door way look still looked out into the night. It would be alright things would right them self's like they usually did and all would go well again he would just have to learn how to move with life again. He heard his grandfathers voice pass through his head "You can't stay stuck in the past forever, life moves on with or without you , make it easier on yourself and move with it , time heals all things" A shaky break came from his lips , he didn't like the sound of the noise he hadn't made it since he was very young but it was just time , time that had little to no relevance he had lived for over three hundred years and would live for many ,many ,more . What was time to him, to them he thought bitterly. He finally let himself feel it , the bitterness of that hand that life had given him it angered him another emotion that he had not let himself feel in so long.

Still looking out into the night he shook his head to himself but still being aware of the things around him he felt her pressure release and subside all together. At that same moment he watched Rukia jump effortlessly into the air on to the spirit particles. She was running he knew, but from what? He couldn't let he go out alone tonight he wouldn't she was to reckless to emotional, he justified this to himself as he took a silent step into the night.

It wasn't hard to follow her, she was going fast but he was faster. The moon fell over her almost making her glow, it was truly an amazing sight. He had so many of them tonight it was hard to keep track of any one. She moved with such ease letting her legs take her where ever they wanted quickly she passed over the main buildings of the sereti . It surprised him she never looked around or back, she didn't care anymore he thought sadly but then again she had no idea anything was following her. They were in the forests now away from everything and everyone.

Still moving silently she looked to be setting herself down in a field. He let himself fall into step behind her still never letting her know he was there. Looking at her now he could see silver tears streaking down her face. They looked angry and hurt and sad all at the same time. Walking out of the brush now so she could hear him, she turned to look at him everything about his woman screamed agony, her eyes , her face, her body she looked tired so tired she was about to collapse and she just stared up at him tears silently streaming down her cheeks not saying a word. Doing the only thing he could do now he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She Muffled a little sob and clung onto him like the world was slipping beneath her feet , and he held her just as tightly stroking her hair softly and shush her with a quiet comforting sound .

* * *

Rukia saw him come out of the clearing and it hurt even more , she never wanted anyone to see her like this to see her weakness , there family never showed weakness ever but for the first time in a long time she could not keep the tears from coming for so many reasons. She had her individuality now and but it didn't make her a different person she thought it would but I didn't . Day and night she worked she worked to live up to what she should be and she felt like she was always one step away from it and it broke her heart into pieces .

They had talked tonight really talked for the first time she had moved in and it was a simple conversation but it held so much gravity to her. He was a person she couldn't hide from anymore .The looks behind his eyes terrified her .She had no idea what he was thinking she had never asked she just looked always afraid to make him a person a reality that she had to live with. This shocked her that she was the one person who didn't want to get close to him she kept him at a distance , her home life had been so many lies for so many years because no one spoke out loud. She felt defeat wash over her another weakness

It felt like weight of the world was on her shoulders and her knee's almost gave out from under her but he was there the mighty Byakuya Kutchki was holding her up. He pulled her to him and all she could really do now was sob letting him hold her up letting someone who had only spoken a few words to her hold her and yet she hadn't felt safer in years . So she let herself hold onto him back wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her head in his chest she sobbed , It was surreal but he was stroking her hair softly giving her the only comfort he could and the only one she needed . she had no idea how long they had stood like that for a minute for an hour before she looked up at him arms still tightly wrapped around his neck his grey eyes were breath taking but all she could manage to do was let her lips tremble .

"Why" she said softly as a new strain of tears rolled down her cheeks

"Because you needed somebody." Looking down at her softly still stroking her hair gently he watched her tears come down faster now.

"Was it pity" she practically spat now shaking and crying at the same time. He looked down at her and his expression became so sad.

" No it was need , I needed you tonight as well " he stroked a piece of hair from her face as she look incredulous " I needed the one person I cared for the most but never said a word to" his voice came out soft an honestly " You have lived down the hall for eighty or so odd years and I never took the time to see you or know you, but I felt your incredible energy tonight and for the first time in a long time I let myself come to you I wanted you to know you were not alone a in this strange world we live in the confines of our house of our rules and regulations , that you weren't alone ." still feeling her shake but not with fear or anger any more, he whipped away another tear away. She let out a sigh and he felt her body grow a little weaker so he held her a little tighter.

"I thought if I changed my appearance it would all change I would be a different person feel different things change into a woman who could do anything with none of my insecurity's" she laughed a bit bitterly again.

"Do you like the way you look "his voice was firm "on the outside your cloths your hair. Do you like it does it make you feel more, you "

He tilted her chin up to look at him again and watched her nod yes.

"Yes " she laughed " in a way it set me free , I always wanted to be this and was afraid the family would look down on me and hate me more for it" she looked worried now " but i got the guts and did this for myself and no on else you and the elders be damned . …. " she laughed a little now "I feel comfortable in my skin now and that is an amazing feeling but on the inside" she looked down between the small gap in there body's "I am still me. I am not brave or fearless like Soi Fon or Yourich, "

Smiling softly now he tilted her chin up again to close the gap

"And be thankful for that, those women are who they are no better then you just different . . In their own odd way. Be thankful you are you I have seen all that you describe but you have to put it to work so it works for you. Don't put yourself in our family mold" Taking a deep breath holding on to her just a little tighter then he should he pulled away and looked down into her violet eyes and hesitated for less the a moment .If you need help just ask and I will help you find you in the only ways I know how all be it limited they are."

Tears started to run down her cheeks again,

"Thank you, thank you for so much, thank you for tonight it means the world to me ."

He nodded by this time she looked extremely tired .He started to put his hands under her as if to carry her home the paused.

"May I" he looked down asking permission . Nodding her head she gave it to him . He picked her up .She leaned her head gently on his shoulder.

"Be careful I weigh a ton"

Byakuya snorted at this

" I think I can handle it

* * *

Byakuya carried her back to the house as smoothly as he could because he could feel the woman drifting off to sleep and he did not want to wake her. She fell neatly into his arms almost like she belonged there. It was odd looking down at her he truly saw a person not a moving relic and that in its self gave him an odd sensation. Stepping into the court yard now he walked through the door of his home. The servants watched out of site but there would be talk in the morning.

The girl was asleep now and no scene waking her up. He walked into her room. He had never even been near hear and it surprised him. It was light and airy she slept traditionally on a sleeping mat that looked well worn and plush that's what the whole room was like , it was soft. He set her down carefully in her own bed he watched her for more than just a moment. Now out of his arms he saw that she curled up in a little ball, not knowing if she were cold he put a blanket over her. He frowned now he told her he would help her in any way he could to become the woman she wanted to be but in truth like he said he was limited in skill's. He could teach power ,strength, ability, agility how to use her zaenkpacto but that was it he could do no more than that. Practically he thought he could work on her calligraphy, her etiquette with the elder's small usefully tasks but again he didn't know what else he could give her or what else more she would need.

This thought vexed him as he walked out of the room and shut the door softly, soft and gentle were never things that came from him. Silence came easy , precision was ingrained into him but soft seemed like it had died so long ago with Hisana. She was all that was good to him all that was pure not bloody and tarnished like the rest of his life had been . She was so sweet unmarked with the years of court and politics un jaded and honest she had a true smile that could light up a room and his heart. She was so full of life and everyone around her saw it his squad accepted her, his friends had what tore him was that his family never could. She was a stain that they could not get out she was a bitter tastes that was forced down there throats.

When he found Rukia it was different they were used to taste of the pill but at the same time they weren't angry at her she made a few of them laugh not a condescending laugh an honest one . Because she was small she would sit in the garden with the women and they tried to teach her as best as possible they knew she would never be as tame as them but she was a sweet honest girl. As she grew older and she proved to become more powerful in her abilities his grandfather took a fare away interest in her because she make the family look good.

All the while he never blinked twice at Rukia he didn't want to see the good or the bad in her. He really never even wanted to look at Rukia it just hurt too damn much she was a constant reminder of what he had lost and he had grown to hate her for it in the beginning over the years the hate slowly faded and the pain lessened but the similarities where still there and he just couldn't let himself get close again because if he lost her a little piece of him would go with her he would lose everything if she was like her sister and he just couldn't do that again so he would leave her be .

But one selfish moment took that all away he had dishonored his family by marrying Hisana in turn to make up for it Rukia almost paid the ultimate price he would sentence her to death to up hold his family's honor. Rukia had suffered so terribly for that mistake. In the end it took that damned kurosaki brat telling him that no brother would watch or let his own sister die.

The problem was , she was never his sister , she was never anything . But looking at her chained half starved and cuffed he saw his cruelty one single woman who never done anything in her life never deserve to have their backs turned on her like that.

Walking into his study now he sat down in the same stiff back chair his father had used and his father before him the wood had long since been worn soft from years of sitting in it and it made him feel at home and in that moment he was happy , running is finger tips across the top of the ages old desk he silently thought to himself , where was her home she was alone with Renji in the rucon districts on the streets but was this even a home she was alone as ever again for the exception of Renji and few new friends she had made here. This was just a house and his family they were just people that terrified her half the time.

He could fix this he knew he could but it was just were to start. A tinge of light started to grow on his desk as he knew early morning had come. It had indeed been a long night but the day to come looked brighter and for a moment he let his self smile as he got up and went to talk to Rukia's squad leader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings all , here is the 5****th**** installment of the story . I hope you all are still enjoying it.**

**Reviews are wonderful and help encourage me , so they are more than welcome.**

**As well it has taken me a while to do some minor research on honorifics because I felt like a dork so things will be changing a bit so hopefully they sound a little more authentic . There is still some more tweaking to be done and will be showing in the chapters that come after this one. Please hang in there this is my first work in progress ****and happy reading**

**As always I do not own bleach or it characters .**

* * *

Morning had dawned to damn early for her she wished there was a way she could turn the lights out and roll over and go back to sleep.

"uuuugggghhh"

Moaning quietly she stood up shaking her hair out from around her face

This should be a good day, she thought as she found that her shirt that had unraveled as she moved through the night and was now lying rumpled around in her bed. She stretched her body out and smiled, this gave her a sense of freedom as she felt the cool air against her skin her. She mused as she put on her shirt; today might be a better day then she thought looking smugly down at her self

Walking down the hall breakfast smelled wonderful as usual. She would eat alone more than likely but it was okay because the interaction she had last night was more than the she could take. She had let him hold her not as a sister but as a woman she had let herself lean on him and it felt good. He was someone more solid then she was but what was she thinking, a silly one way thought process. But it still made her smile a silly little smile. She was looking down as she entered the dinning nook taking a deep breath she looked up

"Nii-sama!"

She Tripped a little as she was startled because he was actually there. He gave her a quirk of his lip.

"Yes"

He drew out the word with amusement as she looked flustered

"Your, here"

There was much confusion in her voice as she just blinked at him.

"I am here, now come and eat quickly you are doing drills with my squad today "

She got an expression of horror on her face for so many reasons. She would be put to the test in front of her Nii-sama and what if she didn't meet his expectations. Did her captain know, would the guys in his squad kill her, would his drills kill her, was her outfit appropriate enough to work out with her brother? These questions hit her fast as she dropped to her knees.

" I have gotten permission from your captain already so you have no need to ask so hurry up and eat we really need to be going"

Her multiple expressions amused him greatly as he watched her fall to her knee's he should have expected nothing less of her , calm was never a word that he would describable her as . He watched her eat quickly and efficiently

"Are you done?"

"Yes Nii-sama"

"I am not your Nii-sama today I am Taichou Kuchiki"

She was confused for a bit before it truly set in what was happening; well it wasn't good to put familial ties in when you are training with your squad. With that her day had began and it would be a day she would forever remember.

When they got to the training arena he simply addressed her as Rukia-san no family sir name she was not attached to him. She got a couple of blatant stairs but nothing she couldn't handle. Besides she knew she looked good today she also knew her interaction with the men would change. She took a respectful bow that was left with a moment of silence that would make Yoruichi proud of a job well done. On one side of her she hear Renji snickering.

"What?" she hissed

"You have boobs" he snickered again

"No shit I happen to be a woman" she hissed again.

"No you happen to be a Rukia" he was still grinning.

"And your point" she let out with an annoyed growl that was not to loud but her brother had extremely acute hearing and picked it up .

"My point Rukia –san is that we will all be doing sparing drills today against each other , those of you with your Shikai and bankai shall not release either form"

He looked pointedly at a few of them

"All day" Someone whined

"Now it is" his ever passive look begged anyone to differ with him , he left his lieutenant to supervise , this would be a good day for her ,she would not be kept inside and would be able hone different skills from different types of fighters. Plus her brother had faith in her and with that Byakuya went about his daily tasks leaving them in the arena.

* * *

The day progressed well, until both Rukia and Renji started to notice a pattern the men were either going for her shoulders or her waist. It was taking a lot out of Rukia to try to stay one step ahead so they could think of another way of attacking and stop using the same method.

Renji walked over to his third seat .

"Why are they attacking her in that pattern"

The stupid man had the nerve to grin and laugh"

"There is a betting pool with the boys to see which one of them can tear her shirt off and bring her down."

Renji's eye's flared he was going to deck this stupid man and make the rest of his squad pay dearly. Until her felt a heavy hand on his shoulder .

"Are they now"

The voice sounded highly infuriated and a lot like Taichou Kuchiki. Renji and his third seat turn pale when they heard his Taichou's voice. The hand on Renji's shoulder seemed to keep him nailed to the ground just by spiritual pressure alone. Letting go the Taichou started to walk into the arena when he saw Rukia literally kick someone out of the air . He had never seen her in hand to hand combat before .Falling to the ground the man bounced back up not before she had gotten in another kick to his jaw sending the man reeling back . Grabbing his zanpakuto with both hands he charge Rukia

"You little bitch"

Byakuya heard ever so softly and his frown deepened .Rukia let the man charge her and with a grace he never knew she had he watched her deflect him tossing him to the ground . He could see her shoulders move with each breath she took . With one foot on his chest she dug the tip of her zeanpakuto into his throat .

"Say that again"

She shouted at the man and dug her foot in harder now into his chest. Looking up she glaring at them all.

"None of you are anywhere near good enough to get me out of this shirt "she threw her hair back and laughed angerly though she knew damn well there were some that if she got angry enough could do it. Stepping off the man now she removed her zanpakuto she felt him reach for her ankle and she kicked him swiftly in the side watching double over in pain.

This had not turned out at all the way he had intended it to Byakuya frowned a bit but she was learning something about life but in a way he never wanted her to. He walked into the arena with the man still on the ground and Rukia's big now slightly scared eyes

" I , I am so"

He cut her off not listening to her not even paying attention to her

"Is this true " the rhetorical question dropped off " Have you men nothing better to do then to degrade one of your fellow soldiers" He looked around with his hands behind his back . The deadly calm in his voice was visibly making everyone around him uncomfortable. " Our session today has ended " he said abruptly " you will all have night duty and will be cleaning and scrubbing your barracks until then. " Now go"

The men dispersed quickly fearing the wrath of their captain's anger.

Rukia stood stark still not sure as to what to say, she was angry as hell that these men were trying to do this to her and disappointed at Renji for not stopping it sooner. But she had fended them off without useing her bankai . Slowly but surely she started to regain control of her breathing. Sweat was dripping down her face and her neck making her feel hot and sticky. She looked up to face Renji and Taichou Kutchki .

"Did you relies this until just now"

Renji shook his head in anger at himself and the other men

"No captain, I had just noticed a pattern when I asked that man "

The Captain raised his eyebrow but believed the man because he would never ever put Rukia in danger.

"You will be dismissed "the words came out curtly " but you will be leading tonight's guard"

Renji bowed deeply and left leaving Rukia to look up at her brother.

"You kept your shirt on"

She smirked and let out a sigh

"I didn't have a choice, it was that or let them win and humiliate me"

"And you are not doubting your choice in clothing "

She shook her head with a cat that ate the canary smile

"No Taichou, I think it's perfect"

This answer amused him and made him proud of her

"Go"

He gestured to her

"The day is still young and I have a lot of things I still have left to do I will be home in time for dinner though "

"As always " she smiled now and walked away to leave her Taichou to his day.

For the rest of the day she went back to her squad. Bowing low to Taichou Ukitake she asked to do her remaining paper work . Seeing the girl so sweaty he was tempted to asked how it went but seeing the dirt mixed in with the sweat he knew it didn't go as his friend had hoped it would. Nodding he let her go sit down at her desk and finish up her paper work for the day . If anything she held her head a little higher and her back a little straighter and that in its self he was happy to see.

* * *

**So I was listening to a song this morning (dont cha , by the pussycat dolls) and come up with a completely half cracked idea for different story involving Sheba Kaien X Kuchiki Rukia X Kuchiki Byakuya . and I was wondering what the consensus on this very awkward pairing of people? I thought it could be fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

She entered the house right as the lanterns were getting turned on so she was in time .Taking off her shoe's she left them by the door and she took off her haori and shook the dust of it taking it to her room to hang it up. Now walking passed central room on her way to the dining room she saw her Nii-sama come in the door looking weary himself smiling a little she had an idea but it had to be fast shunpoing over to him quickly she took his hand with a grin.

"Come" She said with a hint of mystery to her voice

Confused and slightly amused he let her take his hand and lead him out the door again. She smiled back at him

"Ready"

There was breathless excitement in her voice that startled him a bit and he hesitated.

"Come"

She whispered and took off fast faster than the night before much faster in fact this was amusing him now watching all the facets of her come together she was like nothing he had ever seen or felt before. She looked back at him and laughed now her hair trailing in the wind she created "come on" she urged him to speed up not sounding childish at all amazingly enough .

She led him out passed the city and passed the Rucongai districts and towards the woods again .As she lead the woods became thick and dense and he began to question if she had lost her way and was just leading him around for the hell of it . But tonight he would let her because she looked so beautiful. He didn't banish this thought from his head or feel guilty for looking at Rukia this way. She was never a sister to him in blood or in emotion and she was such a different person and he knew in his heart he wasn't trading one for the other there could never be one for the other . She looked back at him and smiled an impish smile then dropped fast. Surprised he dropped with her proceeding carefully becoming aware of everything.

"I'm not going to kill you "

Her voice came from below him still and amazingly enough he was still following.

"I promise"

She laughed and to him her laughter filled the night. She hopped down gracefully but they weren't in a clearing , in fact they were anywhere at all .All he could see around him were century old tree's that had little springs of water bubbling up between them . Looking around it was quiet beautiful here the tree's had moss growing on them and their branches bent with age , the ground around them was soft and lush and an impossible shade of green even as the light was beginning to die . The small woman sighed happily as she sat at the base of a tree looking up at him.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

Nodding she rested her head against the tree trunk still looking up at him

"It's beautiful, no?"

He couldn't deny that it was indeed beautiful

"Yes very."

The woman smirked now and shook her head at his obliviousness.

"Look at the springs "

She gestured but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking for there were small pools of water that had bubble coming up from the bottom and tree's .

"There is steam coming up from them"

Her voice was soft and gentle almost feather light

"They are hot springs , I come here to relax some times , no noise from sereti coming to a different life , no demands coming from some random person in the mansion no letter , no work and best of all it seems to sooths my body when it aches.

Looking down again he felt obtuse now for not seeing it all around him.

"And what do you do with them "

This coming out formally due to ignorance that he did not like to admit, she laughed again not mocking just laughing

"You sit in them to help you relax, you tight wad, you look strung tighter then a coil I just thought it would be nice to take you here and show you this"

She shrugged and almost frowned now but still looked at ease with herself. Before he knew it though she had stretched out one leg and was taking off her sock pealing it slowing from the skin she flicked it to the side she proceeded to the next leg and flicked the sock away, the moon had started to show through the tree's making her skin luminescent but being so he could see long dark marks that looked to be burses on her legs. He felt a flash of anger run though him that his supposedly well trained men could do this to her. She looked up now and tilted her head to the side

"Are you going to join me in one of those or are you going home?"

Should he? His head spun propriety told him to leave this was not supposed to happen they were not supposed to be doing this. She interrupted him mid though.

"You know there are many little ones around here we don't have to be in the same one you could be in one next to me."

That seemed like a harmless idea, he was interrupted again.

"Stop thinking Byakuya"

Her voice paused as she realized the informality of it but she shrugged it off .

"Just do it ,"

His spinning mind ground to a halt as he watched her stand and turn with her back to him and united her shirt letting it fall to the ground next to her socks he watched her tremble in unsurely as she looked over her shoulder at him her hair mercivly obscuring the top half of her body . Ever so neatly he took off his Captains' haori and folded it neatly , this got a grin out of her as she disappeared into the tree's and he saw a pair of pants getting thrown out landing In a pile with her cloths . "Oh god" he thought to himself how is this relaxing. He folded everything neatly in a pile leaving nothing on but his white hakama pants, he walked in the direction she had gone. By now he was swearing the damn were- cat had Urahara change her and Rukia's brain and this was just one huge colossally fucked up dream.

"Hello" she said softly not bothering to look up

Looking down though all he saw was her back and he cringed it was black blue and had welted all over . My men had done that to her, and she didn't tire or stop. Kneeling down beside the warm pool he ran his hand lightly down her back and heard her let out a little hiss of pain. He closed his eyes and stood up

"I didn't know," regret resounding in his voice,

She looked up resting her head on her chin " I didn't tell anyone "

"Why?"

"Because I chose the path I was to walk down when I made this change" she smiled softly " and I saw you looking at my legs and yes those too are burses too" taking a deep breath she closed her eyes with a damn smirk , you can take off your pants and slip into the pool or leave them on and be incredibly squishy" she laughed at this " and yes my eyes are closed to give you , your modesty, seeing as how the night doesn't do that already"

I hmmed is disapproval "did that damn were-cat suck out your brain and put hers in and it's her sick way at getting back at me for being a pain in the ass to her "

This caused Ruika to laugh now " If she did that I think my eyes would be open and I wouldn't be wondering if this was a bad idea or not."

Slipping off the white pants he slid in the pool next to hers stiffening a little then relaxing as the water slowly washes over him. She opened her eyes and looks at him with amusement .

"Now relax,"

I leaned over to where her head was resting and looked deeply into her violet eyes "this is a bad idea" I said seriously

Looking back into my eyes just as deeply

"I know" she whispered

"Then why ?"

Hmmming "because we want to and both of us have stopped listening to that little voice in our heads that tell us no "She lifted one eye open and snorted an amused snort " and you have had several hundred years before me to perfect and control yours" she closed her eye and snickered she opened both eyes now

"And how about we both stop asking why?"

He muse this over and shook his head "No , because why reminds us of that little voice in our heads" all he could hear her do is psshh.

"Who ever wanted to listen to that voice any way. I think we have been listening to it for way to long"

"You know we don't have a choice as to not listen to it "

"It's depressing isn't it. "

"What?"

"Knowing this is who we are forever not being able to break the mold"

"The sooner you accept it the better you will feel"

"I learned that one today "

He could hear her shift in the water and let out a low hiss again.

"I'm not sad you broke your mold Rukia."

She looked up at him curiously "why?"

"If you didn't I would have never gotten to see you"


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at his face in the moon light he was beautiful , he was so beautiful too much for his own good and she really didn't even know if he knew it, probably not. She wanted to reach out and touch him just to see if was real and he was here with me. That this wasn't some sick dream I am having subconsciously to torture myself for the drastic changes I had made in the past 48 hours. Had Yorichi sucked out my brain and implanted something new and better , nope this was the me that was always there and this was the him that was always there.

"How badly are you hurt?"

She heard him now on the back of her conscious and didn't want to focus on the question at hand because the welts and burses stung even more when she thought about them.

"Not badly "she said impassively

"Liar" he quickly retorted

"You have no proof" and she really didn't want him to

"Your eyes dilate when you submerge your back and your holding all your weight in your arms not letting you legs touch the wall or the ground, you're hurting"

She frowned "do I want to know how you know this "

"Years of feeling it myself."

"I don't envy you, this is not a good feeling. I don't think I have ever been this bruised and banged up"

She couldn't open her eyes and talk to him as sad as it sounded his presence was to over whelming and she didn't want to look at it she didn't want her heart to ache as well. She could feel his restrain in every work and movement he made, years of it built him up to be a true warrior. She no longer felt envious of him she now just wanted to be with him, listen to him. With this thought she sank herself a little more into the water and gritted her teeth so she could think of something else, anything else. A little gasp escaped her lips as she did so and her eyes shot open. She could see him pull himself half way out of the water with a look of alarm in his eyes.

" Sit back in " she whispered in pain " I just sank to fast " the words came out in short gasps now as her eyes refocused , she watched the water make little rivers over his well defined shoulders and chest . God she thought, please god don't ever do that again. She may have heart failure and she was not one to swoon. This galled her fiercely "This is a really bad idea truly" she thought silently.

"This is what these pools are made for the minerals in here are meant to heal and sooth the body and spirit or so I'm told " she watched him settle back in " I'm testing that theory tonight" he didn't look amused .

He set himself back in the water and rested his head where it was just a little too close to her's he reached out and touched and strand of her hair. He looked at her seriously now as seriously as she had ever seen him look and not want to kill something. With this all she wanted to do was flee but common sense went out the window now. She knew he couldn't bring himself to say anything but she could feel he wanted to .

"Your energy is soaring Byakuya and extremely un even are you okay "she rested her chin on her hands now

"you can feel it "

She nodded "when it's this still out with nothing around I can, It's not great but I am getting better at feeling people "she shifted herself in the water letting it soak into her , she leaned back now her body submerged her head and let out a soft sigh

"Don't you ever wish life could have been different?" Her face was as soft as her eyes still looked up at the stars "of cores you don't" she sounded a little sad and a little bitter.

Her words took him off guard he didn't know where she was coming from "I never really had time to think what it would be like if life were different" he said honestly. He watched her submerge her head and come back up pushing her hair away from her face

She sniffed water away from her face "I know that was a stupid question to ask you, you have had the finest of everything your entire life, why would you want anything else to be different"

Leaning back now himself away from her he looked to think for a moment " Having everything you could ever possibly want doesn't mean you never wished something could be different Rukia. I just never thought about it because I never really wanted to be sad. When I was young I was bitter I didn't get to be a normal boy and go out and do things that normal boys do" he mused for a moment "I was stuck inside with tutors and was never really allowed to be out and when I was people looked at me oddly. So to me this was what it was and after years of knowing it would never change I stopped wanting it to."

She looked up into the stars again not wanting to look at him "One day I had everything dropped in my lap and was ecstatic until I found out all good things come with a price. I lived in her shadow and I never even knew the woman and I think I hate her for it."

This surprised Byakuya , a lot but he stayed quiet.

"I want to run away, I want to be rid of her for the rest of my life, I never knew her but somehow she has managed to make my entire life miserable. She left me " her words were coming out so coldly now " then she flung me into a home that didn't want me never looked at me and when they did always looked down with disdain or pity because I was her. And I hate it and her for it. I swore up and down for the first twenty years she was a selfish bitch" her words now coming out with such disdain "But I couldn't because she was the one who got me here. She shook her head with a bitter smile "how ungrateful I must be"

He didn't know what to say , the words that were coming out of her mouth about his beloved Hisana and he couldn't dispute them but it broke his heart because both women hurt in to totally different ways . Again he wanted to hold her and wash all her pain and anger away but at the moment he couldn't for obvious reasons.

She bowed her head now "I am sorry I speak to harshly about the one you love so dearly, but honestly it is why I wish things could have turned out differently. I wish I could really look at you as a brother"

And there it was said. In that sentence years of lie's unraveled on both of their parts .

" I wish I could have looked at you and made you my sister, but I couldn't , you weren't her and you acted so differently than she did , I couldn't look at you as a part of her, it felt like I was doing her a disservice" the words were honest and harsh to both of their ears . "So I let you be, hopping you would come around and the sad thing is we were both stubborn and were waiting for the other to come around and in turned we ignored each other"

Another ugly truth came

"So I was never her to you "

The man shook his head "No, you never were"

She looked at him honestly now "then where do we go from here, do you still want me as a part of your family"

A look of true shock passed over and stuck to his face " Of cores I do "

This wasn't the answer Rukia thought she would hear she thought she would be kicked out for good.

"We just need to get to know each other "he said simply

She smiled at this "this will be a tricky one to try to accomplish, it will look odd after years of us not talking and me cowering in corners when you were around to us suddenly talking."

That could pose a potential problem or at least some good gossip for the mass's and there was already enough stuff going on about Rukia that any more would probable drive her into killing someone he now knew this much and home would be difficult to because the walls had ears and there was still gossip.

He looked to think "Do you know district 32"

"You mean the one that tolerates shinigami at best and I practically have to have a piece of paper that show's my lineages to get into a shop" this came out extremely dry.

"Yes that one, How about we have dinner there one night no one would suspect "he shrugged.

"First I have nothing anywhere near nice enough to wear to even step foot in that district, and you having dinner with a woman. Hell would freeze over when that would happen"

"I could say you were a distant friend that came for a visit we are both old enough you don't need a chaperone"

"You make me sound positively ancient "this came out even dryer

"You are , if you were truly my sister you would have been married off by now and starting to have children"

He saw Rukia just shiver now and grimace

"Yeah , okay" she skipped over that conversation fast." I think I could do that" she bit her lower lip now looking a lot more like her old self then the false bravado she was exuding. "Do you honestly think I could look like a real lady" looking sadly into the water she looked hopeless then looked up "you know cloths don't hide the person"

"I do know this" he saw fear in her eyes now "but" he paused and smiled softly "as you should know ladies come in all shapes this includes noble women. They are not as spotless as the family has led you to believe "She looked a little confused , a little comforted but still wholly unsure.

"But what would I wear" she looked over imploringly "your family has never given me anything grand enough, I have beautiful kimono to wear to meetings and to get by as a lesser member of the family on holidays

"Don't worry about that "he said simply. there is a certain Shihoin who owes me . He never said that part out loud though.

She purses her lips now looking a little worried at this thought "but you never. . . "She tailed off and shook her head she would just have to trust in him. Taking a deep breath now she nodded her head again "So I get pined up in one of those things that make it extremely hard to move and you get to wear your haori and kensinkens because your, well you. That hardly seems fair. You don't know what it's like to be tugged and pulled at and pinched and feel like you're being wrapped up like a Christmas present"

Byakuya laughed out loud now his whole face lighting up " No but I have heard you curs Ai when she tries to put make up on you all the way down the hall " a blush started to creep up into the woman's cheeks now as looked slightly embarrassed

"You could hear that . . " She looked a little more embarrassed and tried to stifle and nervous laugh.

"Yes I could, that and the walls have ears and I have overheard Ai talk about your antics at you trying to get out wearing so many layers and your flat refusal at makeup , saying 'it will be close to impossible to make you into a real lady' " he laughed again as she looked down right horrified . " but I will make a concession for you , I will dress for dinner .

At that point the bargaining began

"But only " he rose his eyebrow "if you wear makeup and allow your hair to be put up."

"Do you have any idea" he wouldn't let her finish

"That is my offer take it or leave it." he watched the priceless look on her face as she weighed it all out

"Fair enough. I still feel like I'm making all the concessions here thought." she watched him raise his eyebrow

"You have never seen a noble man fully dressed have you"'

"She took a breath to speak then stopped abruptly "no I guess I haven't "she thought about this honestly for a moment then looked up at him "this is a concession for both us for the sake of anonymity


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys this chap and is going to one of the smaller one's , and as you can see i suck :/ at spelling so please bear with the gramaticle errors**

**As ever , happy reading :)**

**Dispclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

* * *

It was late now he looked up saw the moon had moved he then looked down at his hands and saw they were pruning .

"But I do think it's time we get home it is getting late."

She nodded in agreement then looked worried at the situation at hand .A few hours ago she been a lot braver , that or stupider and suddenly felt as self continues as she should have earlier.

" I will let you get out first and dress and promise I will avert my eyes , I saw you shaking as you took off your shirt earlier ." He looked at her knowingly "Your dignity will be preserved I will be true to my word . But please wear my captains haori over your shirt white is not a good color when wet." This got a violent blush out of her. "You can also go home because I need to go check on my squad and will be home later." She just nodded numbly now but true to his word he did avert his eyes as she removed herself for the spring.

Walking back where her clothes she shook her head this entire day had made her feel silly. She was new and old some parts of her would never stifle out and she knew it. She had known it all along and didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else. She could only fake being so much more uninhibited for so long and that damn man could see through the bull shit. Pulling on her cloths he was right about the shirt she was nowhere near brazen or crass enough to wear this wet in public. So pulling up her hair in a quick bun and pulled on his haori and wrapped it around her. Taking a deep breath she could smell him clean and fresh with a slight touch of jasmine and something distinctly man and it disconcerted her a great deal. It was real and this was really happening. It still felt like a dream like state.

Picking up his clothing she walked back to the spring "Thank you" she said softly as she set his cloths next to him in by the spring.

"as long as your honor is preserved Lady Kuchiki there is no thanks needed"

she blushed again she looked so sweet when she did that , it was not a sight he had seen very often and it was dear to him that he could know a woman so jaded but could still remain modest and shy.

"Good night "she said quietly and she was gone through the trees.

Renji was tired it was late and he had committed no real offence to deserve this but it's how group punishment went and because of this his squad would pay for his incontinence and disturbance of good sleep. He was alerted suddenly as he felt a soft presence hop over the wall. It was just Rukia he could recognize her any where even with all the changes. His heart dropped to his stomach as he watched her move away she wearing a white haori with the number six imprinted on it . He knew things would never be the same no matter how hard he wanted them to go back. "Renji" he heard his captain behind him and he turned look at him he did not have his haori on and he was wet "Hai" he said sharply and respectfully but feeling very dull and wanting to sleep.

The night has passed quickly his squad was doing their job under the guidance of his more than capable vice captain. Though he knew something was wrong with Renji he could see it, the young man brushed it off as sleep deprivation but he knew better and this he knew it had something to do with the change in Rukia they had been so close for so long . It was as if she dropped a bomb on everyone.

It was still early morning again he had only gotten a few hours of sleep in the last few days and it was starting to get to him .He was awake enough he could still feel the certain presence of a certain were cat he so desperately wanted to kick in his office . Sitting in his chair now was a black cat with a huge smile "Give me on good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" He narrowed his eyes down at the seemingly innocent creature.

"Because you could never catch me "it laughed now which she knew irritated him more.

"You owe me" He stepped closer to his chair looking like he was going to throw the cat out with this look she quickly jump out of it and into the window seal.

" Aww did she shock you" the cat chided him .

He rolled his eyes "not just me, everyone." His frown depend.

" I bet she has already broken a few hearts" this prospect made the cat shiver with glee .

"More than one , and now you owe me ."

"Aww did my lil Byakuya get himself in trouble "she noticed this time he had his hand on his sword and looked close to using it . He was either highly pissed or unnerved. She jumped on his desk knowing that this day was coming she just didn't know it would be this soon and this could be troublesome "what can I help you with "her tone was serious and more formal.

What he was asking was fair not what she was expecting but fair none the less and fare easier then trying to convince Rukia to change back. What surprised her was that he didn't mind the change it was just a lot to take in her little one was growing up. This gave her a sense of almost motherly pride which she shrugged off quickly. Well she thought, he asked her to shop and shop she could with an unlimited budget. What she didn't understand was why .Somehow this was something she knew she should keep her nose out of and just do what she was sent to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach **

* * *

Not bothering to wake up earl seeing it was a Saturday and she actually had off. Rukia curled up under her covers and watched the sun get brighter in her window. She stretched out and still winced a little from the pain of getting beaten up yesterday but her welts here gone and true to the springs promise she felt a lot better . She stood now and felt a little frivolous searching through her closet she found a pink yukata that Ai tried to get her to wear some time ago . She flat out refused because of the color. She slipped it on trying it on for size there were different colored flowers on so it didn't clash with her eyes as bad as she thought it was going to . This wasn't so bad she moved to get her slippers and stifled another yawn even thought it was a Saturday she knew Byakuya –sama would be in his office already still slaving away.

" I think I will hide away in the garden today" she said quietly to herself .

Hearing a soft knock on her door "Mistress Rukia –sama "

She didn't think she would ever get used to her title ever it just felt odd "come in" she said sweetly.

"There was a gift left here for you today."

This surprised her to no end. The woman walked in with a beautiful red and black silk box . The old woman sat there looking at Rukia with suspense now " Well open it child"

This made Rukia laugh and well a little giddy " No one has ever given me something that looks this grand " she grinned widely.

"So open it" the maid said with good natured impatience

She licked her lips and slowly opened the box not sure what she would find, god she was hoping this wasn't Renji playing a sick joke on her for the changes she had made . But opening the box fully she looked down and what she saw took her break away. "Oh my" her eyes widened and pulled out a delicate gold necklace with little jade balls about an inch apart attached making it look like a delicate rope . At the very bottom was a thing which she did not pull out. It was a simple gold family crest not the Kuchiki's but Byakuyas personal crest .

"Oh mistress it is beautiful. It was delivered so you must have a very well to do admirer, our lord will be so happy for you to finally have an admirer that he approves of because you know it would never get this fare if he didn't approve .

She blinked a few times with a soft smile there was a little note at the bottom that she wasn't about to take out until her maid left. A voice played on the out skirts of her thoughts.

"Shall I tell the messenger you were very pleased with your gift" the woman looked happier than she did.

"Please" A breathy voice came out her that she did not recognize. "Tell him to tell his master that it is the most beautiful thing I have ever received "

The old woman's eye crinkled now with happiness for her mistress " I may make a lady of you yet"

The woman hurried out of the room to tell the messenger .When she left Rukia picked up the note at the bottom and read it.

"_I was taking a walk this morning and thought of you since you said you said you didn't have anything fine enough to wear , I do hope this brings you a small amount of joy and I do hope it is fitting of my lady" signed simply_

_BK._

She took the charm out of the bottom of the box and clipped it to the center of the necklace. Clipping it around her neck it felt cold at first then started to warm up to her skin. This could not be an everyday bangle it was simply to beautiful and if it broke she would be heartbroken but for today she would wear it. It was very pleasant way to start her day indeed. Still feeling she had stepped out of reality and bumped her head. She walked out to the garden with her sketch pad. She had no idea what time it was but she knew the sun was high in the sky at the moment and she really didn't care .She sat on a bench and started to stair off into space letting herself just be happy with the cool breeze that was blowing. Again at the out skirts of her mind she hear Ai bustling out into the garden .

" The messenger came back with a reply that he was extremely pleased that you like his gift and he hopes to see you wearing if it is not too much trouble. Oh he sounds like such a sweet young man "

Rukia did a mental snort if they knew who sent this they would fall over dead she nearly did. Looking serene now she nodded "I will be more than happy to do so but you don't have to tell the messenger "

"Mistress look so much like a lady today "The woman bristled happily. The elders shall be so happy

"Oh god" this wasn't a good she had to do something fast "Don't tell them Ai let Lord Kuchiki –sama tell them, I think it would be better if it came from his lips than anyone else." Rukia held her breath as she waited for the woman's response.

"You are quiet right lady, our lord should be the one to make the announcement it is only proper"

The woman still looked to shake with excitement "oh god is she really that exited to get rid of me" she thought almost amused. However she knew after this she would get no peace in the garden today. She would have every servants I n the house peeking in on her. She thought for a moment, there always was the public gardens she could walk in and there was a hedge maze that always calmed her down that would be the best idea for now. She looked up at her maid .

"Ai, I think I will be going out for bit" she always felt like such a dork having to announce were she was going when there was anyone around . The woman nodded quickly.

"Shall we expect you back for dinner" the woman gave Rukia a scandalous smile and wink.

"Of cores! Do you think I personally want our lord to come looking for me" She did he best to look indignant hoping just hoping it would work.

"I am sorry mistress" the lady looked abashed now "I was being to presumptuous .I shall leave you then to get on with you day." And she quickly hustled off for the rest of her day.

For some reason today she did not feel like dealing with people today not even her best friend. She knew she would get an ear full from yesterday's escapade. She sighed softly and walked down t he street; she lowered her head with her eyes down cast letting her hair cover her face. This she hoped would hide her a bit and just make her look like a random woman.

Thankfully it did so she was able to get to the garden unnoticed. As she walked the hedge maze she let her thoughts wander, she truly had no idea that her change would catalyze to this. It almost made her wish she had bumped her head and this was all a dream it would make it a whole lot easier to digest.

She had never been noticed and now realized it wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. She had never thought about the consequences it would hold she only thought she would be the only one really affected with it. Guess she was wrong. Her day was slipping away quickly before she knew it the sun was starting to set and if she walked it would be a long way home so shunpoing it was , this would be interesting to do in a yukata hopefully she wouldn't eat it somehow and send herself plunging to the ground she had done it a few times and she wasn't even in a yukata.

She wobbly stepped through the front gates of her home .She smoothed her yukata ,itt could be done just took a little more balance and a lot smaller steps thank god she would never have to perfect this method . The sky was fading from a dark purple to black , the lamps had already been light it made this big manor feel like home every once in a while it felt that way to her. Stepping through the door she heard Ai voice and all she could do was look for the nearest hiding place but unfortunately it was too late and she was found.

The woman bowed formally when she reached Rukia "The lord has asked you to come to his private library you will be dinning in there tonight , I think there is something he wishes to speak with you about" The woman wiggled her eyebrow with a conspiratorial smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters**

His library, she mentally frowned to herself, she had never been in there before, she didn't even know if anyone was aloud in there and this confused her, but it would be quieter in there then It would be with Ai buzzing around her all night. She ignored the woman's suggestive expression and just followed her down the corridors to a place in the manor she had never been. Unlike the dungeon she thought this wing of the home would look like it proved to be no such thing it was just as airy as the rest of the manor perhaps the rugs were a little finer but that was about it. In a way it was sort of disappointing she had to laugh at herself for this thought. They stopped at the last door and Ai knocked

"Lady Rukia has come to see you"

"Come in "he said muffled through the door. Ai opened and bowed quickly making her exit. she stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her looking down at him , and he was a sight to behold .she didn't think he could have looked any more powerful if he tried . The room was huge but the large dark wood desk was in the center of the room in front of a window making the person in the chair the center piece of the room . Sitting perfectly straight in a straight back chaired he seemed to fit it perfectly. The arrangement was meant to impress and intimidate anyone who entered and she would be lying to self if she said it didn't intimidate her. He was dressed down for the night in a black hakima "are you going to come in or stand there" there was no warmth to his voice nor was there malice.

"Greetings to you too Byakuya –sama" She smirked a little and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

She hesitated as she walked into the room, which wasn't odd for her " he had to beckon her forward which was odd she was usually so bouncy . He watched her take a seat in a mostly lady like manner not flopping herself in a chair like usual, which made him raise an eyebrow. Again her whole outfit made me raise my eyebrow she had stopped completely surprising him a little while ago but still there were some surprises he had yet to get used to "The Yukata suits you." He said appraisingly to .He meant to complement her she really did look beautiful . He had never seen her in kimono outside of family meetings but it did fit her nicly. As well he saw the necklace he found for her this morning as he was out and about indeed looked beautiful on her.

"Good evening Rukia "he watched her nod her head

"Good evening." she looked around at her surroundings then stretched languidly into the chair. She then looked him square in the eyes "now why are we eating in hear" her blunt question disarmed him slightly " he rested back in his chair "because the walls have ears and I wanted to see how your day went"

This made her laugh as she flipped her hair over her shoulder,

"Interesting" she shifted again and tried to cross her legs and looked un amused when she couldn't get completely comfortable

"Byakuya –sama may I be excused so that I may for lack of better words get more comfortable for the evening"

This gave him a chuckle and he nodded his head " Go" looking greatly relived she jumped up with a huge smile " thank you ." she skittered out of the room switching back to her normal self , the question now is would she wear the Chappy pj's or look more formal . He would put money that he would be seeing that obnoxious bunny when she got back.

Drumming his fingers on his desk he had to wonder what in the hell was he doing and why the hell was doing this. It felt wrong that he would have to sneak around in his own house just to try to start to get to know the woman that lived down the hall from him and it slightly galled him to think this.

He looked around the office and it comforted him, the walls where lined with books from the very oldest at the top to the new one he had acquired at a more manageable height. The empty shelves were filled with little things that he had accrued over the years. Trinkets that held meaning to him from his boy hood . Beautiful things he had came to appreciate as an adult . He heard a small tap on the door "May I come in" He smiled at hearing her small voice " enter" He said without thinking .

He just lost a bet with himself, it was good to see she was still some of herself and that was being polite but that was about it she was definitely not in the usual Chappy pj's but a loser fitting silver yukate .To his true surprise she still had on the necklace that he had given her this morning . She stretched herself out in the chair this time crossing her legs. This was starting to become a personality over haul.

"So tell me again why we are having dinner in here"

He watched her look around the room in almost wonder as she spoke.

"Again because the walls have ears around here and this is the only safe place I have found that no one listens in or enters without knocking short of our rooms" this came out dryer then he had intended but it was the truth.

She sat back pursing her lips and nodding in agreement.

"Did you know Ai now thinks I have a 'suitor'" she rolled her eyes a little "she almost came unglued when I pulled out then necklace. She touched her neck absently and shook her head. "She practically burst at the seams."

Rukia looked a little more nervous now and she still ran her hand along the chain. "Is she really that happy to get rid of me?"

Byakuya laughed at this and shook his head "No I just think she is excited because for years she had watched you constantly threaten Renji with death ,and play with all the boys. For you to have a proper suitor is more acceptable to her."

"I feel like cattle now" she said dryly

"Don't worry no one is trying to sell you nor will they ever."

He could see this made the little woman relax a bit. However she still fidgeted with the necklace a little nervously. Noticing this he switched the topic with ease

"But I do hope you like it" he said honestly looking at the necklace more specifically looking at his mark that now hung delectably over her collar bones .

"It's beautiful " her face took on a soft quality "it is perhaps the most beautiful thing I own" a light red tint started to spread up her cheeks as she admitted this to him .

"Like I said I was walking this morning and saw it and thought of you "

She still looked in awe at the gift and something else "but your seal ?" she looked slightly confused but not unhappy.

"To let you know it was me and that I think highly of you " He hadn't been sure of the seal himself when he put it in the box . But seeing it confirmed the gift fit the woman he was giving it to .Still looking at it he was proud to see it around her neck and in the back of his mind he held a tiny hope that she would wear it often outside the house.

She hmmed "It's almost too beautiful "

Her soft smile gave him all the thanks he needed.

At this he eased away from the conversation again.

"Rukia , you know how I told you I would help you in any way to become the best warrior possible"

She nodded her head a little suspiciously. "Yes" she said drawing out the word

" A good warrior is well read and has knowledge about his opponents and the world around him and the basics of his all around craft so that he may have a better understanding of himself as well"

She nodded her head not saying a word.

" I want to open up my library to you so you can read something a little more fulfilling then those horrible romance novels I have seen tucked around the manor "

She turned bright red now " you , you have found those " she stiffened in chair a bit uncomfortably.

" I have found a few yes, that and the servants have found them when cleaning out the corners and asked me what they should do with them .'

"Oh no" she looked a little worried now.

"But like I said there are a good many things I think you could glean out of these books that would help you better understand yourself and the world around you "

It had been so long since there had been another truely talented warrior beside himself and his Ojii-sama to carry on the family legacy he wanted to make sure she progressed to her fullest .

As well in other progressions I wanted to clarify something so there are misconceptions. I have lady Shinuin looking a proper kimono for you to wear.

Rukia blanched.

"No not Yoruichi's mother , but Yoruichi her self

Rukia wrinkled up her nose "She knows how to do that "she scoffed at the idea

He looked down right amused now "Yoruichi , is from the royal house , she is a princess."

"You're kidding me right"

He shook his head "No, I most assuredly am not , , something's happened in her family and they decided when they found out how different she was that she would be a better match with the soul society , plus much like you it took a small act to get her in a proper kimono and not to fight with the boys

This made the girl laugh because she could picture Yoruichi beating the crap out of those boys

"But she very much knows how to dress properly and look beautiful in the process believe it or not"

Rukia could see that, it was an odd picture but it was do able, she could also see the woman turning into a cat despite them all.

"But all other gifts that you receive will have come from me so please don't be too hard on me I have never really had to gauge what woman wants or what will look good on them .

"You have to have known something; I mean you were married to my sister"

" That I was " he frowned slightly " but I never really had to properly court her and she never took the place as the true lady of the house " he tried to look like it didn't matter to him but in the back of his eyes Rukia saw the hurt that was there .

"And you never courted another woman of means "

This time she looked suspicious

"No" he said simply

This was a hard pill for her to swallow "But the family has tried to get you to marry since you were about 150"

"there was just no one I was interested in , they all threw them self at me like I was a fish they wanted to catch " he looked disgusted at this thought " and each thought that she was the bait that would catch me if she looked sparkly enough .

They were simpering and brainless." He shook his head in distain.

"That must have been" she looked for the right word now to use "awkward"

He nodded "it lead to a lot of silent dinners "

Rukia grimaced "those poor girls"

He quirked and eyebrow "poor girls" the words almost came out arrogantly

"Yes , if you are uninterested in something you tend to ignore it and focus on something else and when you do that you tend to look intimidating "

He hummed. "It got the job done" he said carelessly.

She snorted and laughed.

She sat back in the chair looking infinitely more at ease then she already had .Narrowing her eyes she looked over his shoulder and out the window frowning deeply . "Why have they not tried to marry me off"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

Rukia nodded looking at him coolly and trying to brace herself for the answer.

"Because I always thought that you and Renji were courting or would eventually " he sat back in his chair now frowning a bit " then when you meet the Kurosaki boy " he shrugged " I just thought I would let you be , that's all"

Looking a little nostalgic she let out a small huff of air " Renji and I" she ran her hands through her hair "it was a long time ago." A soft smile spread across her face "we were young and afraid."

He looked at her gently a bit surprised by her omission he never thought she would say a word if anything had ever occurred.

She smiled and laughed. " We tried to do it properly about 50 years ago and all I could do was laugh , I just couldn't do it , he is my best friend I felt so bad for it too , it took a few weeks and we got over it " she shrugged so now we are like brother and sister .

He smile internally he knew that Renji was in love with Rukia and would probably be for the rest of his life.

"So there went your Renji theory, and Ichigo" she snorted and rolled her eyes " I sleep in his closet"

This took the man off guard " You sleep in his closet " the words came out harshly . He felt his temper flair a little under his skin. He couldn't believe the Kuroski brat would treat her so disrespect ably. "I can't believe he would be so dis… "

She cut him off laughing and laughed even harder when he looked even more incensed "I sleep in his closet and help his sisters with their homework, " she smirked " I would hardly call that something that would build into a relationship , besides his father is nuts and to be connected to that for the rest of my life " she shivered plus closets aren't to conducive for romance from what I have read "

This pacified him slightly but the closet still irritated him.

"I hope this doesn't mean you're going to try to marry me off now "she half smirked half looked worried.

"No, your status stands as is, I will not marry you off against your will, I have seen how many good women that it has ruined and I will not have that for you. I cannot ask of you what I am not willing to do myself."

"Thank you "she said gratefully "It eases my mind. I have been watching your cousins get married off the last few years and it has been making me dread what will become of me "

He arched an eyebrow curiously now "With all the romance novels you read and you don't dream of a happily ever after or love,

"No"

That took him off guard, all of his silly little relatives lived for their wedding day .They would whine at his uncles until they got the best kimono or whatever it Is they happened to want at the time.

"I must say I find that rather odd with all of your books and from what I have seen from my insipid cousins who have planed ever detail since we were young.

Looking a lot older then her years she rolled her eyes "I don't believe that my knight in armor will come and sweep me off my feet, they are fairy tales they tell to young girls. In reality it will never happen for women like me" she looks up at him mildly amused holding her hands open palms up so he can see the callus's from her sword use and training. "

He looked down at her hands looking for something grotesque or odd "I see nothing wrong with your hands "the words came out frank and clear cut

She closed her hands "Did my sister have hands like mine" she arched an eyebrow "do your cousins?" she cocked her head to the side trying to hide a bitter smile "As you said I am a warrior, if it Is one thing I have learned working with almost all men and boys, they want a soft gentle woman, one that has never been ankle deep in blood "

Her bitterness sadden him a great deal, She really didn't relies how beautiful she truly was.

"So I can dream a little when I read it, it's a happily ever after I don't believe I will ever have"

She shook her head a little and looked up at clock on the wall it was inching its way to 11 , "I should go we have been up late the last few nights and I can't afford to lag tomorrow " she laughed breaking whatever bitterness was there " Besides we can't all be like you and not sleep for days and look perfect" she stood and bowed "Thank you for giving me the use of your library ."

"Your welcome and good night Rukia" he dismissed her , he watched her walk out of the room. As ever an informative night.

Rukia woke up before she was supposed to with this a series of hard wraps on her door " Oh god just let me sleep" she groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over her head but the knocking wasn't going away and it was getting louder and this time it had a voice attached to it.

"Miss Rukia – sama" It was Ai and why on earth would she be knocking on her door this early in the morning.

"Ugh "she let out a low grown "come in" she grumbled rolling out of bed .She peeled away some hair from her face that had gotten matted during the night.

Ai came barging into the room looking way to chipper for her own good . Taking one look at Rukia the woman startled at bit at seeing the state of the still sleepy woman . "Rukia-sama , I have just received another gift for you from your mystery suitor "

she handed Rukia a large purple box she raised her eyebrow a little but smiled and opened the box, this gift was nether small nor simple and quickly cleared the sleep from her mind it was a large emerald cut amethyst that had three gold strands connected to it one at each point and one In the center to hold the gem in place in the center the gold chains looked to have gold spacers encrusted with amethysts on them to show the individuality of each strand and the clasp on the back of the necklace had a little tear drop diamond hanging from it . She took the necklace out of the box and saw a little note on the bottom of the box and again she left it there .

"Oh my lady" Ai said looking to swoon herself. At the sight of the piece of jewelry

"Oh my indeed " Rukia said setting the box down and laughed a little at the sheer size and beauty of the necklace " It's amazing" she never thought herself as to like something like this but this was truly amazing .

"What should I tell the messenger lady "the woman looked so exited she looked like a puppy about ready to pee.

She giggles again "tell him it's amazing and beautiful and thank you "she said these words so quickly

The woman hurried out of the room now closing the door with a little thump behind her . Setting the jewel down she picked the note up out of the bottom of the box

_The stone reminded me of the color of your eyes , BK_

It was incredible, more than that it was amazing, how did he find it, when did he have the time these questions ran through her mind fast. How could she ever repay him? She sat on her bed with the note in one hand the necklace in the other. Wasn't it only right that she returned a favor to him. She knew he would not do well with her gushing at his generosity, but what could she give him . He had everything in the world it was hard to imagine she could give him anything he would deem worthy. Sighing softly she shook head but then got a slightly good idea at what she could give him, it was small grant you and short lived but for someone like him he would enjoy it.

**So my muse is having a brain fart, I have most of the story already written out but I am always interested in input , suggestions and constructive criticism to make it better because this is my very first story I have ever published .**

**Reviews are also lovely too.**

**And usual I hope you had fun reading this as well, I know it's a slightly slow chapter but I do promise it will pick up here shortly so don't give up just yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I do not own bleach **

**As always, I hope you enjoy and happy reading .**

The stack of papers on his desk was not getting any smaller as the day went on and he knew he would not have time to get lunch. The paper work usually wouldn't be such a big deal but his mind kept wandering back to Rukia the small little woman who was probably behind a desk as well right now slaving away diligently as she always did. He was happy she was behind her desk now it gave him some comfort she would be safe today,what his men had done to her was reprehensible . He still felt he had gone to light on them. If time hadn't elapsed as it had he would punish them more but now it would just look odd and un characteristic. There captain was not a vindictive man or an erratic one at that and to punish them for no reason they would think he had finally lost it .There was a sharp rap on his door.

"Enter" he said coolly.

A delivery man walked in with a bento box .

"A delivery for you Taichou Kuchiki." The man set the box on the captains desk and bowed turning sharply and walked out of the office.

Odd, he thought he had not ordered anything to be brought to him for lunch or otherwise. Looking at the box suspiciously he sat it in front of him and opened it. Sitting on top of the rice paper that covered the meal was a little note.

_It's not much I know but I wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done for me it has truly meant the world to me . RK_

A small smile quickly passed his lips. She would never know that it wasn't the size of the gift or the cost it was the thought that went behind it. It was the little things that truly meant something to him. In a world where nothing was simple this little box was more of a gift the she would ever know.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for him, he had to plan a training mission for his men in a month's time because there were some new boys that were in serious need of some "real world" experience and other were getting sloppy. Most of them were good no he took that back most of them were above average. They all even he needed training.

The next order of business on his desk was not one of work but one of family, it confounded him as to why they kept sending letters and memo's to his work office and not his home. Scanning the letter it had something to do with the New Year and a family get together they wanted to have. Why the elders even bothered to ask his permission or thoughts about it he had yet to figure out . They would do what they would, where ever they would for the sake of the family and its name. So his permission was only a formality.

It had been so many years since he had been to one of those parties. Hisana had been afraid of them and he loved her more than anything and did not wish to make her uncomfortable so he would fake a reason as to why they couldn't go.

He loved his family dearly and it had been more than two decades since he had seen his younger brother, maybe this year would be a good year to go. He read further down the letter and learned that he didn't have a choice this time if he wanted to go or not it would be held at his manor. "Thanks for inviting me to my own house." He thought sarcastically rubbing the bridge of his nose now to relive some tension .

He shook his head. This would also mean that he would have to get his home ready and Rukia prepared . She had limited interaction with his family but she had fared well with them she was respectful of them and they were of her. Most of his cousins like her and his brother and sisters had even grown to like her quite a bit, they invited her to various events with them to make her feel included. Is this why she stated that she had nothing fine enough to wear she had been out with the beautiful women with nothing to even compare .Had he been so lost in his own life that he had not questions the way the elders let her dress and what his own aunts would order for her.

She had never complained about it he just knew she was happy to visit his sister Saiyuri the two always seemed to have such a great time and Rukia was even helping plan for her wedding in a few years, well dream it up, it was a ways away. He would have to make sure she was properly attired he smiled a bit, besides it gave him joy to spoil her he loved the way her face light up when she was happy now that he had noticed it . It was partially the reason why he had started to like to spoil her even if it was a little thing what he knew for sure about her was that even if it was a small thing she would be happy about it . She seemed to enjoy it, not openly rejecting it saying it was to fine for her or even the opposite it wasn't good enough for her . He folded the envelope and tucked into his sleeve pocket. It was only five but he was running low on energy and home was sounding better and better to him.

She arrived home and it didn't appear that anyone else was there, she shrugged and went to the kitchen grabbing a quick bowl of rice. Then she would go to the library he was right if she wanted to get any better she would have to start to learn more about the world around her. Walking to her room she stared at her closet then to her bed , her favorite old pjs were folded neatly and looked oh so inviting but perhaps she would try something new tonight she opened her closet over the years she had been given some beautiful sleeping robes that she had scoffed at wearing because she never felt grand enough to wear but tonight she would be daring . She dug around and found a deep red and gold one she put it on . She felt odd but she still wore it .I have come this fare be daring she whispered to herself don't revert you did it last night.

She grabbed some pillows the chairs where nice but stiff and uncomfortable. Lighting a lantern she walked down the long dark hallway. It was so quiet down here it almost scared her but entering the room she settled herself and arranging her pillows she decided she would start from the top of the shelves and work her way down and who knows some of it might even be interesting. Getting settled in she got one of the books from the shelf and started to read in the little corner she had made for her self.

Byakuya took his time getting home, he side tracked to district 20 in search of another gift .

When he got home it was still and quiet the servants had all gone to bed and Rukia's room looked to be dark, he took himself to his library. There was a family book that he was looking for and had yet to search that place . There was a light glowing from under the door this made him smile again. She had taken his advice he knew with her dedication she would make captain in no time. Opening the door he opened his mouth to present himself but quickly shut it as he saw her laying on some pillows.

But he had to blink again, and the box in his hands almost dropped to the floor the woman on the pillows looked nothing like Rukia again. She was laying there in a crimson silk robe. One pale white knee and slipped free of the robe. Laying there was a little temptress not the Rukia he knew.

Still looking down he had realized his mouth had gone dry and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears as his heart beat quickened. He should leave, everything inside of screamed for him to leave. This was wrong, so, so , so very wrong this shouldn't be happening , he shouldn't be looking at her like this ever. It was against everything he had stood for morally this was wrong his mind screamed at him. But his feet were not moving nothing was moving it was like he was stuck in one place.

He had to get a hold of himself , he had never ran from anything in his life , even as a child when Yoruichi mortified and terrorized him shifting from her cat from to her human .He snorted at himself now realizing how pathetic he was acting . Frowning now he pushed everything down regaining who he actually was.

Kneeling down now he touched her shoulder gently trying not to startle her as he woke her up "Rukia" he said softly

Her eyes popped up and she must have jump a foot off the ground with a loud gasp. This was the exact reaction he had hoped to save her from having.

" Oh god" she blurred out as the shock registered and walked off " Byakuya" she scrambled now with her robes trying to pull it as tight around her as she possibly could . The look on her face was one of embarrassment and true modification. She looked like a dear ready to bolt she was trying to get her breath under control as she still stared at him " I mean Byakuya –sama " she corrected herself.

"Be easy Rukia." He touched her shoulder to try to ease her a bit but he could tell this wasn't helping she still looked highly unnerved and like she done something wrong.

She looked to collect her wits about her "I'm sorry" her voice was a little clearer now and a lot less sleep ridden

"Why?"

Still kneeling next to her he looked genuinely confused not really sure what there was to be sorry about, it didn't look to him as she had done anything wrong.

"I" she faltered for a moment "nothing" she looked away now.

Had she completely lost her mind. He stood holding his hand out to her to help her up , taking it she gently raised herself still not looking at him directly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and it felt like it was going to burst.

It also didn't help that he was simply dress in his own simple silk pajamas .The shirt fell over his broad shoulders and over his defined chest to accentuate his narrow waist. The pants hung lose but she could still see the outline of well toned legs. His hair was free from his kenseiken and it fell loosely over his shoulders leaving him looking much younger then the harsh metal lines made him appear. Everything about his tonight exuded luxury and grace and fluidity. The silver silk pajamas mixed with his black hair made his eyes stand out even more. It was a piece of him she had never seen she had only seen him look cold a removed. To night he looked real he looked tangible and it took everything she had to keep from touch him.

It had turned her into a blithering idiot though and that part she did not like. She was stumbling all over herself and she couldn't seem to stop. It was easier when she just blended in to her surroundings and no one noticed her.

Smoothing the lines of her robe down she forced herself to look up at him and not the ground and as soon as she did that she knew what a dangerous mistake she had made. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, eyes that mesmerized her and seemed to suck her into them .For once she was at a loss for words when she would usually babble .

He looked away first and cleared this throat seeming to break the odd spell that had been cast over the room.

"I wanted to thank you for the lunch you sent me today." He quirked his lips into a half smile "You seemed to know me better than I do some days." He chuckled shaking his head .

Rukia started to blush a light pink ting was crawling up her check "It was just lunch. it wasn't big or grand " she looked away now a little embarrassed at the small gift that she had given him . It should have been something grander something more befitting of him.

He looked at her for along moment quietly.

"It is not every day I get such a simple gift"

The words came out cool as his usual demeanor and she looked horrified and that is when he realized the mistake he had made.

He cleared her throat "Let me amend that" he said diplomatically "I don't usually receive simple thoughtful gifts for no reason." His face was saddened for a moment. "It was nice to get a simple gift that someone put thought into and did not expect anything in return."

Rukia Ahhed looking to understand .The look of horror sliding off her face she broke into a smile at this omission.

"I am happy it pleased you then"

She smiled a little to herself. It almost made her feel giddy. But why giddy it was never a feeling she had put in conjunction with a man until recently . At this moment she felt lost, she had never been showered with gifts, no one had ever really paid attention to her, not even Renji.

Her head started to swim now and everything seemed to be coming at her so fast the last few days had been a blur to her. Her physical change, the change in the way people looked at her. The sudden shift in her relationship with her Nii-sama .

"Rukia" a voice came from far away.

"Lady Kuchiki?" the same voice used her proper title and it popped her out of her Trans.

She saw her Byakuya-sama looking fairly amused now at her.

"Yes"

He looked a little unsure of himself briefly , which was extremely odd for her Byakuya-sama who was always the picture of calm and perfection.

"Would you accept another gift so soon after your last one?"

She looked and he had a large thin black box in his hands and smiled a exited little smile , she had no idea what it was but she had a feeling she would like it very much . She now had to suppress a smile so she didn't seem too eager.

"I would" her voice came out cool almost a tone that would be heard coming from her own Byakuya-sama's mouth.

His face had quickly regained its composure as he handed her the large flat box. The cool voice could not dampen her glee, She didn't think she would ever get used to getting gifts.

Opening the box slowly she let out a soft gasp as her eyes widened with amazement. This by fare had been the most glamorous gift she had received. Her brain temporarily went numb as she stared into the box her mouth parted slightly as she just looked into the box. It was truly astonishing.

Setting against the black backing there was a set of ornately carved ivory hair sticks with flawless tear drop diamonds that were left dangling from the top of each. Next to it there were more than a dozen silver hair pins with perfectly round white pearls on the top. Her jaw slowly started to drop further as she looked at what was beneath both of those precious gifts was an ivory hair comb with diamond inlay that was shaped like a medium sized lotus the outer rim on the comb had vines carved into it surrounding the flower .

She blinked a few times unable to say anything, it was to stunning blindly reaching for a chair she located it and fell into it.

"Uuumm" was all she could manage

She slowly ran her fingers across the comb her brain still in shock.

"It's amazing" she let out a breath of surprise wonder still in her eyes

She looked up at him "Thank you "a small stunned laugh escaped her lips.

"Do you approve?" his expressions still calm.

She laughed and smiled now setting the box to the side temporarily forgetting herself she jumped out of the chair and reached out to hug him impulsively . Standing on her tip toe's she breathed into his ear softly

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Putting his hands on her waist to pull her away from him "I am trying to make you feel like the princess you really are" the words came out simply and as a matter of fact.

His somber words reminded herself of who she was

"But I am extremely happy that you do approve, I found them in the 20th district and thought them only appropriate for the woman of the house."

Without realizing it she wrapped her arms around his neck in another exited hug then she felt the man stiffen and she started to pull away but found his arms wrapped around her. Tilting her head up He lowered his lips to hers pressing them softly against her lips reaching his hand up he let his fingers trail her jaw line and she kissed him back softly her world became a blur and it was if all the air in her lungs had been sucked out and she was melting into his. He pulled away and she let out a soft sigh.

She wasn't quite sure if she was in a dream at the moment and if she was she didn't want to wake up.

"They are stunning but they do not do my lady of the house justice"

The words came out fluid and honestly. With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Touching her lips where he had kissed her she sat in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer, I do not own bleach :)

And as ever happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

Her expression was priceless and that was all he needed. To see her face was like seeing the room being illuminated. These were such simple gifts that he had given her it made him feel a bit sad that he had neglected her of simple things ,things that his sisters and cousins had received since they were small children.

She had always been the lady of the house since she started to live there. It was what the teacher , tutors and instructors had been trying to teach her. But instead of letting her take the position she was being groomed for he had let her slip through like she was lesser then even the lowest member of the great family. Yet he mused to himself she didn't know this because she was always treated as lesser not only by him but the world too since she had been young girl.

"All this time it must have killed her to believe she was lesser then the 'family' that had adopted her"

He knew she wasn't a prideful woman but the thought that he and his family had taken away so much of herself worth that she felt she had to hide made him feel sick inside.

He walked into his room shut the door and very unceremoniously fell into bed. He wasn't even going to think about what he did tonight. What brought him to kiss her he had no idea. I wasn't impulsive, it wasn't rational and the best yet he thought sarcastically he felt guilty for not feeling guilty. He was beginning to feel tired of kicking himself one could only take so much self deprecation for so long and he felt like he was at the end of a very long rope.

To say she was more than he could have ever expected was an understatement. There was so much to her and he knew he hadn't even touched the tip of the ice berg.

There was so much he wanted her to know about him but he knew he could only show her through simple thoughts and actions. He was never good at declarations of anything, but he didn't feel the need to do that now .That one gentle kiss he thought had said everything she needed to know about his feelings.

He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

The war raged on in his head, there were a million reasons why he should stop this at once.

"She was fare to young."

His sisters and cousins where married at her age but she was so much more than them.

"I have done this before."

His thoughts drifted to Hisana and to his boy hood crushes. He was no stranger to this feeling but was she ? Would he be steeling these opportunities from her?

"Hisana"

Her name fell from his lips and he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. His wife, his love , his everything. Was he ready to let her go?

"Would I be isolating Rukia? "

He knew his young lieutenant was in love with her and had been for as long as he could remember, but to her he was her best friend in the world. He couldn't control the young man but he couldn't stand the thought of her feelings being hurt at the wedge that would come between them if this progressed.

As well, being a Kuchiki was not easy and being the lady of the house his wife the signature of everything that he was even harder. If it progressed she knew that her duty would be to the house .How fare would that isolate her from her friends? He couldn't ask her to live a solitary life because she was now seen as better than they were.

"Would she resent him?"

Even if she loved him in return would she be content for the rest of her days to live like that.

"Children"

This thought sent shivers up his spine. He would love nothing more than to someday have a house full of his own , but would she seeing as the clan would demand hears right away.

He was looping his jumbled thoughts now. She was too young and had such a bright future in store for her he couldn't take that away. He couldn't take away her friends and all that she loved.

She would never be a mantel piece but in marrying him she would become just that. She would have to be the symbol of all that he was , his house , his clan , his accomplishments. She had such a strong sense of duty if she did love him and decided to marry him and all that went along with it she would do it without hesitation. He was old enough to know that she would more than likely resent him for the rest of her life for doing all of what was expected of her. He couldn't take her youth and future away with the pressure of producing an heir and more to satisfy his clan. He promised her he would never marry her off especially at her age and he was not exempt to this rule.

Was there a middle ground for her to stay who she was and be everything that was expected?

He was looking to fare into the future but that's all he could do with it. He was not a man to have one night stands or casual flings it was unbecoming of him. He was also not a man to waste time ,the next woman he chose would be his wife.

He let out a long deep breath, it was early he could stop it right now and there would be no harm, no foul. He would treat her like a beloved member of his family giving her all he had to lift her up to her proper station but that would be all . Reassuring himself over and over again he lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

Rukia woke up on her own volition, the sun light streamed in and there was no Ai hustling and bustling jostling her awake with some talk of a new suitor . She was almost disappointed, the morning gifts that she had gotten the two mornings before had made her feel special.

Shaking her head , who was she kidding certainly not herself . This was Byakiya –sama her cool and impassive brother last night was a fluke, a lapse in judgment on his behalf. She would see it for what it is was, nothing. Smoothing out her uniform she took one last look at herself .

"Oh what the hell"

She picked up her newly acquired jade necklace with his pendant and all, and put it on. Picking up her hair she quickly twisted it up in a bun securing it with two lacquer hair sticks. Looking at herself she smiled again that looked better. Seemingly pleased she bounced out of her room to the dining room.

"Good morning Nii-sama"

Her voice came out a little too sweet as she descended into the room. Looking away from his paper work he froze for a moment as he took her all in.

"Good morning Rukia-chan"

She had been around him for too long she knew there was something wrong with him just by looking at his posture. Then it hit her and her insides wilted a bit he regretted everything he had done for her. She raised her hand to her neck and touched the pendant. Kneeling she looked across the table into his eyes.

"Would you like me to give this back to you?"

Her voice was almost inaudible she started to reach around her neck to take it off and give it back. Before she could reach her shoulder she felt his hand on hers.

"Don't take it off" He left his hand on hers.

"I gave it to you as my lady of the house."

He looked to be fighting inside himself with something .she could see it behind his eyes.

"You do me and this house a great honor by wearing it"

Slipping his hand off hers he composed himself and sat back down he was hiding something. She wanted to yell at him ,scream at him and ask him what he wanted with her.

She picked up her tea and sipped it

"It is a honor to wear it, thank you. "

The words came out gently. What did she want with him? What could she want? This thought made her sad and a sudden heaviness fell over her. She was beginning to feel like stupid little girl.

By now all of the servants had cleared out of the room feeling the tension between the brother and sister they all knew something had happened but no one knew what.

"Forgive me"

The words came out hollow and he looked like a shell once again concealing everything.

Not waiting for an explanation. She stood up it felt like everything inside of her was breaking apart. She walked over to him taking the biggest risk of her life she leaned down and kissed him fully, putting all of herself into it , hopping ,praying and willing him to see , to feel something .To feel her.

He pulled her to her knee's kissing her back putting his arms around her he pulled her close to him deepening there kiss causing her to catch her breath. She could feel his hands trail up her back then back down and she felt like she was melting into him, his breath was as ragged as hers was . Pulling away from her he looked down cupping his hand lightly under her chin so she could look directly into her eyes so there were no mistakes.

"Is this what you want?"

His voice now sounded deeply serious.

"There is no going back Rukia , now is your time to run."

He was giving her a way out an escape card.

"I will not hold it against you. "

She knew he was true to his word and if she wanted out it would be like this never happened.

"I want this. "She whispered trembling a little at the severity of it all, nothing was going to be the same for her, for them ever."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded " I am. "

She wanted to kiss him again so badly but she knew this was not the place she had gotten away with it once she wasn't going to risk it twice. She shifted back to her mat.

"Are you ready to let her go."

Looking down at her he smiled softly

"Yes, I am. "

Her voice wavered a little but was stern.

"I will hold you to that Byakuya Kutchiki"

They were both in understanding of each other. If they fell this time they would fall together .

He stroked her cheek gently with his callused thumb to break the tension and smiled down at her.

"It is time we got to work it looks odd when I am late. " He still smiled as he said this.

That snapped her back into reality and her eyes widened a little

"Oh we do" she looked slightly panicked now " Taichou Ukitake is going to kill me."

She could hear him laugh under his breath as he watched her jump up and run out of the dining room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer , I do not own bleach **

**And as ever . Happy reading and enjoy**

* * *

Taichou Ukitake was already in the office and looking a little paler then usual she frowned softly to herself she hated to see him feeling under the weather or more so then he already was. He was how ever working diligently at his desk as always. If nothing else he was a responsible man who put his work in his top priorities.

Rukia walked in and gave him a deep bow, looking up he smiled at her.

"Good morning Rukia-chan."

She smiled it was an endearment he gave her when no one else was in the office.

"Good morning Ukitake-sama . I am going to make some tea would you like me to get you a cup as well."

This was a morning ritual that both of them knew well. The man simply nodded in clear appreciation at what the girl would do for him each morning.

She looked over at him again with concern "have you had breakfast Taichou ? Would you like me to go get you something?" His lips pursed a little he knew she cared for him like a father and took care of him like she would anyone she cared for deeply.

"I am a grown man Rukia, you do not have to take care of me." He gave her a soft look "It is I who should watch over you in fact."

She blushed deeply now in embarrassment.

"Do not be embarrassed my little one, I know you do it out of kindness and not pity."

This made her feel tremendously happy.

"All though there is quite a large stack of paper work that is sitting on your desk, as well I would like you to run some papers around for me to day."

She simply smiled she knew his lieutenants could get distracted easily in and out of the office.

He then proceeded to stare at her for one long moment his eyes taking on a critical yet knowing expression, she lifted her hand up to her necklace

"That is quiet a pretty piece you have on today I do not think I have ever see you wear jewelry as long as I have known you. Who are you wearing it for?"

Rukia blinked in surprised as she was taken very much off guard. She put her hand to her neck trying to keep the blush for creeping up her face.

"No one sir." She said quickly almost too quickly. Oh god she hopped he didn't recognize it.

He smiled and hmmed "It suits you nicely."

"Thank you." she replied significantly calmer "I thought so too."

The older man smiled to himself. He knew who that belonged to he had seen it many times before and he was quiet pleased to see it was her that was wearing it. Byakuya was finally letting her take the place in his house hold where she had belonged.

What made him more than a little curious was why he gave her his personal crest and not the house crest. He would have to ask Kyoraku if he knew anything about the workings of their little protégé. His best friend somehow managed to know everything that was going on the serete.

Rukia sat at her desk looking at the pile of paper work that had been stacked on her desk and she shook her head in amazement, somehow it multiplied significantly since yesterday . However the one great thing working under Ukitake was he used the most wonderful invention ever made by the human world, the post-it -note. With so many colors shapes and sized it was so much easier to organize things and get them done efficiently. That and the manila envelope that really made the transference of large stacks of documents easier everything could be delivered neat, organized, and in order. This was particularly useful when she delivered things to Byakuya-sama , Taichou Soi-fon, and the captain commander . Though she used them she doubted that it would catch on in the soul society.

So looking up at the large stack of papers she thought she would start off with the blue pile it seemed to be the largest of the stacks and if she got it done by the end of the day it would make her look like she had made some progress and she could go home at a reasonable hour.

The first few pages were nothing but expense reports and things that could go into other peoples box's . Which was all well and good at this rate it would go fast .She then reached the first of the big envelops marked Urgent please deliver to division six ASAP.

In smaller words and in captions there were specific directions to hand it directly to the captain because it would take Renji for ever to pass it along. Rukia snickered.

Standing Rukia cleared her throat quietly to get her captains attention. Luckily she got it without having to walk over and have him see her slight blush.

"Yes" he looked up with her quietly.

" Umm Taichou, I have just received the first stack of papers that are to be delivered to the sixth division may I deliver them now."

She tried to make her voice sound as even as possible not showing any hit of excitement. She really hopped she wasn't as bad at it as they told her she was.

He just nodded "You may." He dismissed her and she bowed deeply.

As the door closed after her he smile "Oh yes." he thought to himself "This could turn out very interesting and Kyoraku would be most intrigued by this."

* * *

She walked over to the squad six office. This was interesting these nerves she felt, this absolutely happy giddy feeling she was getting when she saw the office.

"Shit! "She thought to herself. "How am I supposed to act now?"

Things were diffidently not the same any more. What if everyone looked at her and noticed she was acting different they would think she had lost it. Her mind whirled until she opened the door and she put on her everyday happy smile.

"Hey Renji ." She said cheerfully walking up to his desk.

The larger man looked up with a bright smile at seeing his best friend.

"Look what the cat dragged in." He smiled good naturedly.

She smiled dryly and mimicked him.

"Oh come on Rukia , you kicked ass and you know it."

He looked at her hands and saw the envelope "You got something for me to give to Taichou?"

She smirked " No , I'm supposed to deliver it to him personally because god knows how long it will sit on your desk before he gets it."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder and smiled as she got in a good natured jab at his work ethic.

"Is Nii-sama in?"

Renji pointed at the door and pursed his lips "But be careful he has not been acting like himself today."

"Is he angry?" Her voice showed definite signs of worry as she bit the side of her lip.

"No." The man said rather surprised "I don't know what he is but I have caught him spacing out a few times and when I caught him he didn't snap my head off."

"Wow" that is odd. She shrugged nonchalantly and smiled mentally.

Rukia knocked on the door softly.

"Enter" she heard her Nii-sama's normally brusque voice.

She opened the door slowly not quite sure what to expect. In truth she was afraid that the floor would fall out from under feet and everything would come crashing down because he changed his mind. Holding her breath she entered and shut the door behind her not saying a word as she watched him look at his work fairly un amused.

"Well."The words came out cool like they usually did. He looked up impassively for a moment then let a soft smile spread across his face as he took Rukia in.

"Well." A light smile played across her face as she shifted the file from one hand to the other.

He chuckled quietly "Well come over here."

She shook her head and walked over to his desk taking a seat on the corner looking down at him with and ever so sly smirk. Quirking an eyebrow he shifted some papers and lifted her so she was sitting square in front of him " if you're going to sit on my desk you might as well face me" Rukia opened her eyes wide at seeing this playful side of him, it took her by surprise . She was really no good at flirting no matter how many times Matsumoto tried to teacher her so she was going to have to improvise but all she could do was blush.

"Renji say you have been in an interesting mood today." She set the file on his desk and continued looking down at him

"Has he now" Byakuya mused a light smile still played across his lips "And what mood would that be?"

She kept her voice quiet because the walls were thin and chuckled "The mood that didn't make him fear for his life when he caught you spacing out."

"I must say I have been a little distracted today." He smiled an absent little smile and started to trail little patterns on the tops of her thighs.

As he looked up he saw the necklace he had given her still dangling from her neck he smiled to himself. She was wearing it. She accepted him and feeling swept over him that he had not felt in many years .It was comfort it was still a bit uneasy but it was still a comfort.

"Thank you." the words came out genuinely.

"For what?" her voice sounded fare away and distracted as he continued to run patterns on her legs in the same absent gesture.

"For accepting me."

She nodded her head and smiled a small smile.

"Your welcome."

Neither of them were very good with words so they sat there quietly looking at each other for more than just a moment.

"You need to go." He said softly "Your Taichou is probably waiting."

She nodded her head in agreement and took a deep breaths slipping off his desk into his lap. His eyes widened and she winked. This time he couldn't help but laugh she smirked again and wiggled her eyebrow in a suggesting way. He leaned back in his chair with a wide smile he had not done this in close to a century and it felt good.

"I have to recompose myself. "she though as she fought to keep her composure. "So I don't look like a besotted little girl" Taking a deep breath she moved around him and prayed she could keep it together . Smiling lightly like she always did she opened the door to his office.

"Have a good day Nii-sama" the words sounded horrid to her ears as she said them and she didn't even want to look back to watch the expression on his face. She closed the door with a little thump and looked over to Renji.

"What did I tell you." He said looking slightly smug "It's like his head is in the clouds"

She laughed a little.

"Don't let him hear you say that out loud or his head won't be in the clouds for much longer." They both laughed in agreement.

* * *

Rukia felt an odd sense of relief as she left byakuya-sama's office , all she really had to do was look at him and as stupid as it sounded and he took her breath away. This was a leap a big leap for both of them and she had no doubt that there would be storms that they would have to weather the longer that they were together.

For now though it was like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. He no longer tried to look at her as his sister and she had never reminded her of Hisana. That heart ache was starting to slip off her shoulders and she felt a sense of calm starting to form.

The hardest part now for her would be to keep an expressionless face when it came to him and and act as though nothing had changed. For the general population that wouldn't be a problem but for her Taichou and Kyoraku Taichou and even Yoruichi-sama, the ones who had been his mentors and had watched him grow up . Would she be able to hide it from them?

The house even seemed to be a problem the servants talked , granted they were mostly discreet but if anything got back to Ojii-sama Ginrei she had no idea what he would do .

She was lucky enough that he let her call him Ojii-sama she never quiet knew how that happened but one morning she was practicing with Sode-no-shirayuki and he was watching. After that he found her talent and perhaps something else but it had softened him and he asked her to call him Ojii-sama . She took a small sense of pride that he asked her to do this . But who knew what would happen if anything got back to him or the others. She shivered at that thought.

With all of her internal monologue it did not take any time before she reached her squads office. Upon entering she got bombarded by her two vice captains Kiyone and Sentairo.

"Miss Rukia- san " they both said in creepy unison and they both took her by both hands dragging her over to her desk chattering so fast she couldn't understand them.

"You have a present " they both replied again in unison before they started to bicker over something only god knew what and she watched them run off insulting each other.

Looking down at her desk she did indeed have a gift waiting on her desk.

"Oh my" she said softly.

Sitting on her desk was a bouquet of flowers and not the mundane roses most of the women got It was an amazing arrangement of Calla Lilly's, Gardina ,with a single thorn less red rose and a single Orchid to add color . Intermittently to break up the mass of flowers were dogwood branches . They were set and tied up with a single white satin ribbon with a perfectly formed bow. The fragrance almost intoxicated her as she stared down at it in wonder. There was a note attached to the red rose.

_It is a simple gift of beauty for a great beauty inside and out._

"That is quiet an work of art my little Rukia-chan"

Ukitake taichou smiled as he watched the woman smile soft and run her finger tips along a rose petal .

"Does this art come with the artist's name?"

She numbly shook her head

"No." her words came out absently as she still looked in wonder ""

The older gentleman looked down at the artist handy work that looked to be made by a master . He smiled approvingly walking back to his desk as he watched the girl gently seat herself down with her head and thoughts somewhere in the clouds. But all he could think is. . .

"What if"

* * *

**I did want to make a side note the flowers rukia got , ever flower had a meaning that said words with out being spoken . In short it told her she was magnificently beautiful he was starting to love her and this was a thing he thought would last .**

**I thought it was a sweet thing to do :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer , i do not own bleach**

**and as ever happy reading and enjoy!!**

* * *

She didn't exactly know how it, happened but throughout the day, it seemed like the paper work on her had desk multiplied. The big blue pile was gone, but now the pink pile had gotten bigger. There was still the yellow and green pile ,and the one with little heart shapes on them. Some days ,she thought, the guys in the supply department went overboard with these handy little things.

She would have to stay late to get it done ,or there would be a bigger mess on her desk in the morning that she would have to sort through. Letting out a soft sigh she decided to write Byakuya a note so he would not worry at her tardiness .

_Byakuya – sama , the pile on my desk has multiplied and it looks like I will be having to stay late to get it all done. I do wish I could spend the evening with you I find myself missing you greatly , perhaps that is why the paper work grew . And thank you for the flowers they are amazing and are sitting on my desk cheering up my day every time I look at them ._

_For ever yours- RK_

The letter sounded so formal, she hoped he would understand. This was all so new to her, she had no idea how to act and she did not want him to think she was distancing herself from him. Giving the letter to a currier she hoped it arrived home in time so he would not get to worried.

Had she really been so distracted today that she let her work slip.

"I guess so." She said out loud

Smiling like a girl in love, she looked down at the bouquet that he had given her that day .It simply took her breath away and made her want to cry, at the same time.

She touched a Dogwood branch, it meant durability. Just that single piece of wood made her want to cry, because it said no matter what would come their way ,this was built to last . She was worth the storms that would come their way, and he was willing to hold on to her . A single tear slipped down her cheek, as she ran her finger down the gnarled branch. He would be strong enough to hold her up ,and he had faith that she would have the courage to do the same for him.

Her fingers drifted over to the Orchid. The flower had many meanings, love, beauty, refinement, and thoughtfulness. These were all things she had longed to hear him say to her, but what caught her heart the most refinement. She had never thought that she was any of those, least of all refined, but somehow ,he had seen through her, to her simple graces and all of small changes she had subtly made.

The gardenia however made her laugh, smiling she touched the fragrant flower . It meant secret love . and that certainly wasn't the truth. It made her smile that he put those in the arrangement somewhere deep down inside of him lurked a sense of humor. She would have to work to pull more of it out sometime.

Her sights settled on the flower next to it the Calla Lilly , it meant magnificent beauty ,something she had never felt .She had always felt like a pale comparison to someone she never knew . Some days she felt so plain like she wasn't anything at all ,and it made her feel like she blended in with the wall, and people just looked over her. She didn't feel like she had any of the confidence Matsumoto had, or the raw appeal of Yoruichi. She was surrounded by men and boys all of the time, and she felt like she had slipped somewhere into the grey matter. Always having to listen to them talk about women they drooled over in there magazines who's beauty could not be replicated unless there was an air brush involved . The thought that he himself saw her as someone that was beautiful in her own right, gave her comfort that he saw her and not another blank, grey face.

Then there was the thorn less red rose, a single rose that stood out amongst all the other flowers that had been so carefully arranged. It meant love at first sight or growing love. It was true this was a love to grow with, something she was sure would grow and get better and better, day by day, and flourish into something bigger then both of them.

Durability, refinement, acceptance, and love all of this had come from him had come from his heart and his thoughts. This single silent declaration felt monumental to her. Looking around and seeing that no one was there, she let the tears slip out, for all of the uncertainty and fear she had this simple gift seemed to wash it all away.

Wiping away the tears, she looked over her paper work ,it was odd to think that one simple gesture sent by one simple man could occupy her thoughts all day. ____________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya received the note when he arrived home a little after six. He had wanted to see her as well, but he understood that that duty and work came first. A little befuddled, he wondered what he could do for her to make her night easier? Would she like it if he brought over his paper work so they could just sit there and do their work together .It seemed practical and efficient but most of all it felt like home being with her. So he ordered the cooks to make up two boxes for dinner.

It was also getting cold at night and she was not properly dressed for the cold, taking it upon himself he went into her room and got one of her warmer yukatas. He almost felt foolish like a school boy besotted with his first love ,and that thought made him laugh a little. It had been so long since he had let himself laugh at anything. Before he left the house there was also something he had for her. He planned on giving it to her in a much more refined manner ,but somehow this felt like the right time to give it to her.

* * *

She shivered , she had endured colder weather then this, looking outside she relised it was finally dark in a feeble attempt to keep herself warm she turned her oil lamp up.

She heard the knob on the door start to turn and creak as it opened. No one was supposed to be here this late ,,she thought to herself . Standing, she put her hand on her Zanpaktou. When the door opened she started to level herself into her fighting stance.

The door fully opened and in the door way looked an amused Byakuya .

"You know I could have taken you out before you even moved." He simply smiled.

He looked ever so smug and amused as he walked through the door with his arms full of what looked to be two black bento box' and a really large stack of paper work .

She felt foolish as she hurried over to help relive his hands some of its burden, but then frowned.

"You scared the hell out of me Byakuya."

She set the food box's down and put her hands on her hips.

"I could have" her voice was exasperated but slowly dropped off because she knew she could never have hurt him.

"You could have hurt me." There was much amusement to his voice now "As I said my dear, you couldn't have hurt me."

He set the rest of the things in his hands down and walked over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders he kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and her nose before reaching her lips.

Letting out a soft sigh she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his kiss . Closing the gap between their bodies she pressed herself against him sliding her hands up his neck letting her fingers tangle into his hair. Hearing a little grown escape his lips she put a little pressure tugging his hair ever so lightly. His hands slipped down her back pulling her hips to him. Letting his lips leave hers he kissed down her jaw he growled into her

"What are you doing to me woman."

He nuzzled her neck and quickly nipped at her jaw playfully hugging her closer to him.

Rukia's knee's felt weak she never wanted this to end The reasonable part of her brain had clicked the universal off switch.

She was sure his had too until she felt him push her hips away from his.

"You deserve better than this. . . . to be taken any further in your office "The words came out ragged as he kissed her deeply once again before moving away from her.

She was dazed , confused and speechless, it wasn't like this would be her first time having sex .She felt like yelling at him "take me on a desk, the floor , the wall" she didn't care all that much at the moment but she knew his sense of propriety would not let him do it and for the better part she knew it wasn't the best place for it to go any further than this in her office

She heard him laugh a sound not heard often at all.

"You will turn out to be the death of me woman."

Smirking impishly she watched him regain composure.

"Good" She smiled smugly

"Woman!" he growled with heat in his eyes.

She arched her eyebrow still smiling impishly wanting to press more of his buttons maybe even pop a few off.

She couldn't believe she was acting like this. She was not a wanton woman ,as a matter of fact she had never done anything like this in her entire life. She didn't even know she had it in her. Settling herself now she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"It is a pleasure to see you as ever love, but what has brought you out to the office this late? I left a note." She wrinkled her nose "Did they not give it to you?"

"No ,they gave it to me, but it is growing cold at night and since. . . . "he gestured to her cloths "Your change, I figured you did not a have proper Yukata to keep you warm." he handed her the warm black quilted yukata , and she smiled gratefully "and well after this morning I must say I was feeling selfish and wanted to spend the evening with you ." he gestured to the two bento box and a stack of his own papers.

A smile spread across her lips as she reached up and hugged him again "Thank you" She pecked his lips quickly.

This was starting to feel so familiar it was like they were two half's of the same whole and it was happening so quickly. Pulling her yukata over herself and cuddling into it she smiled and felt the warmth spreading over her. Not just from the warm garment but everything that was going on around her.

"Plus, I have another gift for my lady"

Her eyes widened, she didn't expect anything else from him.

"You." She couldn't hold the surprise or excitement out of her voice "you didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't have to no," his eyes turned kind "but I wanted to."

Reaching over to his stack of papers he pulled out another flat square box and handed it to her. He could see she was holding her breath in excitement as she opened it.

Opening the box, her eyes grew wide and a happy smile spread over her face. There was a pair of dark gold hair sticks that were decorated with a delicate flower pattern and a 4 ct amethyst ring set in the same dark gold that matched the necklace he has given her earlier . She giggled and jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She laughed in amazement.

"Why do you keep spoiling me with these things?" She looked up into his eyes curiously . "I mean it's not that I don't absolutely love everything you are doing" she bit her lip " it is not that I am ungrateful" she said quickly . She was starting to babble again.

He press his finger to her lips and looked down at her "Like I said because I want to, I love to see you smile "

Resting his palm on her cheek and tilting her head up "Plus I'm a little anal about getting things in matching sets." This came out dry but she knew it was his way of trying to make a joke.

""Well do you like it?" There was plenty of amusement in his voice now, but it held a hint of uncertainty.

She just nodded " I do". He reached into the box and picked up the ring and placed it on middle finger. He picked up the hair sticks and smiled.

" I would try with these but unfortunately they even look to complicated for me to make an attempt at..

She looked up at his Kenseikan and arched her brow " Are you sure ?" She smiled and bumped him playfully with her shoulder.

She started to twist up her hair and place them in her hair as she did this she blushed "Thank you again" she looked away her voice growing wobbly with emotion.

"It is just a token of my growing affection." Stroking a stray piece of hair from her face he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Renji and Rangiku had traveled down to Rukia's office because they wanted to see if she would take the night off and go out with them. Getting to the door ,they heard two voices on the other side. Nosily Rangiku peered into the window and unable to help himself Renji did the same. Their eyes must be playing tricks on them because there stood Rukia and Kuchiki Tiachou

"What the . ." Renjis words trailed off as Rangiku elbowed him in the ribs

"shhhhhhh" she hissed.

Renji was about to tell her off, when he saw the box his Taichou handed Rukia . With the way she just stared at the inside he thought there may be a human hand in there or something. But when he saw what his Taichou pulled out of the box, stunned him into silence.

"Oh . . . My. . . . God" Rangiku pronounced every word totally shocked "That is amazing." S,he hissed again looking almost as excited as Rukia.

There were no words for Renji, but not for the same reason as Rangiku. He couldn't believe his Taichou and Rukia. It didn't make sense. The sight of the two ran through his head and he was struggling for it to make sense but it still just didn't . What he saw next however ,almost pushed him off the deep end. He watched as Kuchiki Taichou kiss Rukia on the forehead.

"It couldn't be!" The other woman said sounding amazed and delighted at this bit of potential gossip she had just acquired first hand.

But in his heart Renji knew that Rukia had given her heart to his Taichou. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He knew this day would come ,but he hoped with all of his might that it never would, or at least it would be Ichigo instead.

He now looked over to the other woman seriously.

"Do not say a word about this to anyone." There was a murderous tone to his voice.

"If we are wrong there will be hell to pay for them."

"But" the woman whined.

" I will kill you myself ."

The words took Rangiku off guard she had ever seen her friend like this before and for some reason she knew he was serious.

Looking back at the not so pretty picture once more he turned sharply silently fuming with rage.

* * *

**I would like to take this time to tell you guys thank you all for your reviews and comments they have been amazing motivation and to keep them coming new idea's are always welcome **

**As well, i would like to thank a certain impromptu editor of sorts for helping me collect my scattered thoughts THANK YOU!!!! your super ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm getting in a little Bya/ren action now to stir up the mix :) **

**As ever I hope you all enjoy and happy reading**

**Disclaimer , I do not own bleach **

* * *

Renji turned sharply and walked away from the sight , tonight would be a good night to get drunk .Not around anyone, but by himself in his room because he did not trust himself and what he might do.

He would not cry he had never cried a tear in his life, but he had just watched his best friend slip even further away from him and, he felt like he wanted to. As well he would not throw a fit about this in front of her just because he was hurt, she deserved happiness and love and he knew it.

He also knew she deserved better things then what he could provided for her ,and he could not hate her for this, but he could hate Byakuya he could hate that man all he wanted to .The bastard could have anyone he wanted ,but why his Rukia ?If anyone one he thought he would lose her to it would be Kurosaki ,even that would be easier to swallow than Byakuya.

He was seething absolute hate radiated from him , and permeated the air around him however, he was learning control from one of the best he thought nastily his own Taichou . So he could keep himself from exploding or even showing his hurt in the future. But after tonight he would have to get a note from squad four to excuse him for a couple of days so he could recover this private lose of said control.

* * *

He did not get drunk that night. His pride would not let him just because life didn't go the way he wanted it to. Life would go on and he would just have to move on with it .

Work had proved tedious and strenuous he could barley look at his Taichou so he stayed quiet .He knew that if he opened his mouth something rash would come out, and he would be punished , possibly demoted and shifted out of his hard earned position.

* * *

Every day that passed he would watch as little non work related things got couriered into the office directly into his Taichou's office . All though Rukia hardly ever set foot in the office he always knew when she had sent a note, he would catch little glimpse's of bunnies drawn on the outside of the envelope . Or if a bento box came in for lunch that smelled half burnt, he knew for sure those were from her . He didn't know if it made him sad or happier as the lunches started to smell less and less burnt. He always knew that was a soft spot for her not being able to cook . In the human world he would watch her cuss at the Kurosaki's oven when something would come out burn, half cooked ,or on fire.

* * *

Finally the day of reckoning came. That morning Renji saw the currier carry out a canary blue gift box with Rukia's name on it , for a fraction of a second he lost control, and let his riatsu flair up without thinking he snapped his pen in half .

Byakuya sat in his office and mused if Rukia would like the enamel sakura clips he had gotten her for her hair they were simple but beautiful .They were a peace offering after he made fun of the crispy cookie's she made the night before . He had to admit that she was getting better at cooking things no longer came out black, and the manor no longer smelled like a piece of it had burned down.

The front door closed and he felt his lieutenant's riatsu flair up to a raging point and he heard the young man's pen snap ,the air quivered with his anger.

Byakuya took a deep breath then exhaled slowly his lieutenant had been restless for a long while and whatever it was that was bothering him just seemed to snap . He knew it was time for Renji to face whatever it was that had been bothering him for so long . Byakuya knew Rukia's sudden change had rocked the young man to the core and angered him. He also knew that he was to blame for the young man's pain as well .So it was time to let his lieutenant get his rage out.

Byakuya walked out of his office looking even colder and more arrogant than normal .He knew his coldness would anger the young man further and would bring him to a boiling point faster. Being hot headed when he was younger Byakuya knew he could bringing Renji to a point where he could goad the young man into fighting as hard as he could to let out the stress that had built up.

"Come."

Byakuya's words came out cooly he did not even bother to look at Renji. Byakuya turned and headed to the door letting his absolute indifference show.

The air bristled as Renji followed him. Silently not looking back Byakuya walked to one of the fare training arena's .

"It has been a long time since we have trained."

He looked back expressionless at the young man and watched emotion flow over his face .

Renji just nodded .

" It is an honor to train with my Taichou," The words came out cold and strained.

"Be smart Renji" was all Byakuya said.

And It started.

* * *

Renji was the first one to strike quickly charging with an over head slash .There zanpaktous clashed with enough power to send sparks into the air.

Byakuya knew this would be a real fight for Renji. Blocking the swords that came crashing down Byakuya threw the young man a few feet away using no effort . The look in Renji's eyes was murderous and he knew the young man had lost his senses and was now working on raw emotion .

Renji attacked full force clashing swards again , Byakuya deflect him again and threw the boy harder into the dirt hoping to drive him to more rage . Attacking again Renji got in a blunt hit with the butt of his sword into Byakuya's shoulder causing him to slide back and leap into the air. Condescendingly Byakuya looked down at Renji.

"Careful."

Was the only word the escaped the Taichou's lips causing Renji to rise up to meet his Taichou. Stepping into a fighting stance he called out Zabimaru extending the jagged zanpaktou at Byakuya just like Byakuya knew he would.

Blocking the attack with effort . He smiled internally his lieutenant has become stronger and this had made him happy ,Renji would be a fine warrior some day , one of the best . The attacks went on for a few more minutes before Renji got frustrated and let his anger get the best of him and let his bankai out.

Byakuya knew Renji would not stop until he had drawn his blood. Lowering himself to the ground he watched the snake like creature following him letting Zenbonzakura out the pink petals shielded the attack . Knowing he was much faster than the young man he shunpoed up to Renji and hit him in the sternum causing the boy to lose his breath using this momentary pause Byakuya caught the boys zanpactou edge and sent it flying to the outer most edge of the ring.

Byakuya purposely left himself open so Renji got him square in the jaw with his fist bloodying his Taichou's lip . Byakuya watched a sick satisfaction cross the boy's lips as they went into hand to hand combat.

He would not damage his young lieutenant nor would he go easy on him this was valuable training causing the boy to look passed his rage and to actually think .

They went at this for about an hour both men bloody. Byakuyas haoir still remained white ,and his breathing remained normal, while Renji was dusty and breathing hard . It was over with and they both knew it.

"You have much improved."

The words came out of Byakuya mouth cool and unimpressed but, through all the anger he felt Renji swell a little with pride.

Byakuya turned leaving Renji in the ring.

"You may go home for the day." Byakuya did not look back he didn't have to.


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING**,** this chapter contains lemons just thought I'd let you guys know. As well I have also bumped up the rating to M for here on out for this chapter and the chapters to come. Also this will be my longest chapter to date :)**

**Also PLEASE be kind to me this in my first lemon .**

**As ever happy reading and enjoy **

* * *

Rukia had received the hair clips that day and smiled . It wasn't just the big things , she loved the notes he would slip into her yukata pockets, just little things to make the day a little better , having her favorite meal with him , eating ice cream even when it was cold. She adored the calligraphy work he did for her. They did the simple and extravagant things for each other and they did it for love.

Smiling contently she clipped the flowers into her hair and got a black night yukata with silver butterfly's ,she wrapped it around her tightly and put her feet in her slippers. She would be having dinner with Ojii-sama Ginrei , and Byakuya –sama to night. She had seen her Ojii-sama watch her practice today and she knew he had been pleased to see the progress she had made . So with a little skip to her feet she started to walk down to the main room .

* * *

"Ojii-sama"

She smiled at the sight of the man . He was the only elder that thought she had any substance and he smiled back at her .

"Rukia-chan my darling girl" he walked over and gave her a polite bow "I was watching your practice today and you have become quiet skilled in Keido."

"Thank you Ojii-sama for noticing" she blushed .

" And it no longer smells like you have a mission to burn the house down." She looked painfully embarrassed now.

" Oh child a warrior does not have to be great at all things , plus Byakuya has been me telling you have been putting his library to good use "

Rukia flushed and nodded .

"It is amazing there was so much that I didn't know , I feel it has helped me tenfold."

The older gentleman patted her on the head.

"And the philosophy ,have you been reading those books as well as literature?"

Rukia nodded meekly.

" I have indeed." She bowed low to the older man "thank you."

The older gentleman smiled "You will do our family proud my little one."

" I will try my hardest."

Again he looked at her affectionately " Such a good girl" he spoke to her as if she were still a child and , in his eyes she was she was sure that's what he though.

She let him lead her into the dining room and he took his seat first. Then her brother, then she knelt down . Quickly after that the maids started to bring in the meal.

Ginrei cleared his throat to break the silence "Byakuya there is a matter I must speak to you about after dinner of much importance "he looked over at Rukia with an apologetic look "I am sorry my dear you cannot join us tonight in this conversation."

Nodding meekly she understood.

As always the dinner with Ojii-sama was quiet, but not unpleasant he gave off the same cool aura as her Byakuya did and showed no outward hatred of her. The awkward tension that she showed with her brother did not exist with her grandfather. It was actually a relief to have him there at the table breaking up the heavy atmosphere. In a small way it was like having someone one her side for once and she could be a bit more like her self.

She finished her meal in a timely ,efficient yet lady like manner . Clearing her throat to break the silence, the two men looked at her.

She looked at Ojii-sama seeing as he was the oldest and most respected.

" If it would be all right, may I be excused from dinner?

Ginrei merely nodded , So standing up she collecting herself and made her way back to her room. She wondered fiercely what they were going to talk about. It wasn't very often they talked alone or asked her to leave there presence however, when they did she would usually ease drop ,but tonight something inside told her she did not want to listen to this conversation.

* * *

Looking outside side she could tell that the cold was setting in, the leaves on the tree's had started to change and the perennials had started to wither and die. In the morning there may, or may not be a bit of frost on the ground and she starting to be able to see her breath in the air.

She was used to use cold, and liked it when the world turned to ice. It reminded her of Sod-No-Shirayuki in a far less violent manner.

For some reason, she felt like tonight she needed to be comforted. Tonight she wasn't a warrior, she wasn't a Lady of a great house , she was just a woman .Taking in a deep cleansing breath she let it out slowly watching the precipitation in the air as she exhaled and closed her eye.

She knew the garden by heart all of the tree's , paths, bridges and small buildings , letting her fingers brush the tress's lightly she wanted to see if she truly knew this garden by heart .Only walking few steps she smiled at her childish behavior and opened her eyes. There was a small pavilion in the middle of the garden that she had never visited on her nightly walks taking another cleansing breath in she washed her worries away and walked into the dark towards it .

even being shrouded by the black of night She found the pavilion as easily as she knew she would , taking a seat on one of the benches she looked out into the nothingness. Her heart felt heavy she had everything she had ever wanted ,she couldn't ask for more .

She was afraid though , the bottom would fall out soon and plunge her into the darkness that had been her life. In truth she knew she would only have this happiness for so long before duty set in ,and there was no way to escape it.

She didn't hear his footsteps walk up the stairs into the pavilion but she felt him so she averted her eyes from the nothingness to him. It took her breath away just to watch him move he was so graceful and powerful at the same time. It was unnatural for someone to be able to move and look the way he did so perceptive and precise.

He knew where each piece of his body was going to go three steps before he moved and if he went after something they didn't know he had them before it was too late and he had them it his grasp. It unnerved her and exited her at the same time it felt like she had to be one step ahead of his three to decipher what he was going to do.

Tonight she didn't know why but she felt like she had to be a fourth step, and that fourth step was telling her to run .He didn't look this unpredictable before dinner but something had changed in between the time she had left and the end of his conversation with Ojii-sama.

He looked like he wanted her to run, like he wanted to chase her so he could hunt her down .Was this game or was he trying to scare her away?

Looking into his eyes Rukia searched for something a sign of something, anything that could tell her which direction to go. When she locked eyes with him it was too late she knew what he wanted and she knew he had her. He looked like he wanted to play tonight and she could accommodate that she thought with a smile. There was still time to run to move and start the chase.

She smiled and he smiled back. They moved at the same time he went forward, she went up. His shunpo was fast very fast, faster than hers on the best of days. Again a fourth step ahead of him she thought to her as her heart started to pump and her adrenalin started to kick in. She watched him, patterns she had to think in patterns like a chess game if he wanted a chase her she would not make it easy he would have to work for it.

She watched his hands, they were going to be the bitch his gloves gave him better grip because even if his hands were sweaty his palms were still dry and he could grab her like a vice from where ever she was.

As she went up he went passed her. It was a small space she had the advantage on him she could maneuver in smaller places. When she turned there he was in her face, kissing him deeply she laughed and pushed him away from her knocking him off guard.

She heard him laugh and growl at the same time .

"So close" she cooed

"Closer then you think."

A strong hand grabbed the inside of her thigh and she felt herself getting thrown to the floor none to gently, tonight would not be a gentle night and they both knew it. That same hand clamped like a vice to her thigh pinning her to the ground. She could feel the ruff wooden boards of the pavilion scrape the backs of her legs. Grabbing his collar she pulled him to her with this unexpected move she threw him off balance and kissing him deeply as she flipped him on his back and straddled him.

He smirked at her."I always knew you were feisty, but this is better than I thought."

Winking Rukia popped up off him but, he came with her with his hands around her waist. Looking up into his eyes she was lost in the smoky grey abyss as his lips crashed into hers making her breath catch in her throat. She moaned into his mouth and bit his lip none to gently grabbing him by the thick hakima he was wearing she pushed him back and went through him using his own momentum to break his grip on her. The game was not over yet.

But in the back of her mind she didn't want his hands off her. Her momentary pause was all he needed she felt his arms wrap around her waist. The sheer pressure almost knocked the wind out of her as he crushed her to his chest. Relishing in the moment she stretched the length of her small body against him feeling his hot chest down to his thighs through her yukata. Being this close to him made her wanted to wrap herself around his body like cat so she could feel all of him so she did just that laying her head on his shoulder she arched her back with the countures of his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder . Almost purring she tilted her head and grazed her teeth along the lower part of his neck as she reached her arm up and snaked it around to the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair letting her entire body slither along his as she did so.

Hmming in her ear he splayed his large hand across her stomach to keep her still as his head tipped down She felt his hot breath against the crook of her neck lingering for more than a moment .She wanted more than anything to feel his teeth, his tongue , his lips on her so she wound her fingers tighter in her hand and pulled his head back hoping to get a reaction. As she did this his hands shifted and his finger tips sank into the soft flesh of her hips her heart leap into her and all she could do was let out a low whimper of pleasure. There would be bruises in the morning but it would be well worth it. She pulled his hair a little harder and she felt the sharp pressure of his teeth biting into her shoulder then a gentle suction that sent shivers down her spine.

He had her firmly gripped to him, So with one fluid motion she rolled her body along him in a very serpentine motion again this time she added more pressure and shifted her hips back grinding her ass back as it met his groin she rolled her hips much like a belly dancer .she could feel him get hard through his hakama.

"God" she thought to herself "he was so hard"

Shifting his biting grip he pulled her closer and let her grind into him . She could hear him let out a low grown and get harder. Shifting her arm she ran her finger nails down the back of his neck and over his shoulder as she did this she could feel his hand shift quickly and felt her obi rip along a long with half the side of her yukata .

This should have scared her but instead it exited her and made her want more and she let out a throaty laugh

"is that all?".

He let that hand go and she felt the cold air hit her exposed skin sending goose bumps all along her body. His tongue flick her ear lobe and she felt the other side rip off and what was left of her obi fall to the floor.

"No"

Looking down she saw silver and black silk in his hand and all she could was smirk,

"Now that wasn't nice"

She turned slowly until she faced him. She looked down and let her finger tips brush her exposed hips slowly over the bruises that were starting forming giving him a fake innocent expression of horror but somehow she couldn't hide the smile

"Whoever said I was nice?" He skimmed her body with his eyes searing every piece of exposed flesh.

She shrugged "It has at least been said you were merciful," She reached up and trailed her finger tips down his jaw letting them drop a little to skim his scarf , "I just figured since I am just a fragile girl."

He just looked down at her with amusement for a moment before he cup her chin rather forcefully and made her look up at him . All the while she started toying with the material a bit entertaining herself she slowly started to take it off of him yard by yard. Very defiantly unconcerned with his hand placement

"Miss Kuchiki there is nothing fragile about you." His voice came out deep and husky tilting her head a little further up until her next was fully exposed before letting go . He then turned his attention to the shredded yukata toying with the collar he flicked the scrapped fabric to the ground.

The tatters of fabric slid over her shoulders and fell to the floor silently. The cold air started t bite into her skin and she shivered. He leaned down and kissed her intensely, and there went being that fourth step ahead of him.

She felt herself being backed up against a wooden pillar the coarse wood scraping her back .Her body was alive with sensation as she felt the ruff leather of his gloves and his callused finger tips trail up her skin, over her hips and up her small waist .Still kissing him she felt his thumbs gently graze her soft nipples passing them quicker then she would have liked but her brain just wasn't registering anything but the touch of his hands and the taste of his lips on hers.

"And how do you know Mr. Kuchiki." Her voice came out as sweet as syrup her big violet eyes looking like she was going to get eaten by the big bad wolf.

"Because Miss Kuchiki, if you were as fragile as you say you are you wouldn't be naked with your hands tied up over your head with my scarf."

Sure enough she jerked her hands and they were indeed tied to the wooden pillar.

The hell. When had this happened?

She watched as he smirked a dark little smirk "Move or jerk and the knots just get tighter love."

She jerked her hands again and they moved closer to the pillar.

His grey eyes sparkled "So my little Miss Kuchiki how innocent are you?"

All she could do was start laughing "You had this planned."

He shook his head "Not until you ground that sweet little ass of yours against me, because my dear that just wasn't nice." He laughed and moved closer to her. He let his lips linger close to her neck but not quit kissing it. He could feel her get irritated with need as she struggled again pushing her limits.

"Pushy?" He looked thoroughly amused now as he saw the frustration in her eyes.

Kissing her neck he sucked lightly teasing her taking little nips at her soft skin until he felt one of her legs snake around his hip pulling him close to her.

He took a step back and shook his head with a grin "No ,this will never do the object was just to keep you still."

Rukia laughed "I guess you lose?" She watched him shake his head and gather the longer lose end of the scarf pressing his body to hers so she couldn't squirm he wrapped it around the pillar and under her breasts suckling gently on the bottom of her rib cage. Then her proceed again around her stomach and again around her hips where he proceeded to run his tongue over the hip bone causing her to buck her hips . He finally ended with another knot at the opposite ankle that the hand was knotted at. Stepping back he apprising her and his work with a nod .

He smiled darkly again "If you move this time your whole body will tighten to the pillar." Her eyes widened but not in fear. Walking back up to her he trailed the back of his hand down her side dipping his head to her soft, round, firm breast and ran his tongue in a lazy circle around her soft nipple immediately feeling it turn into a little pebble he took the soft bud between his teeth he rolled it around giving it a soft nip. He heard her gasp and jerk so he removes his head and blew cool air over the already hard nipple.

She twitched at this new sensation and to her amazement she felt herself get pressed to the pillar tighter as she twitched.

"Now you see my love this is really for your benefit."

He flicked his tongue over the other nipple watching it react much like the other. Jerking her hands she got pulled tighter to the board.

"How?" her breath came out a little ragged.

"Because all you can do my love is just feel me. "He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh so close to her sex. She whimpered a little "and just enjoy it."

Walking up to her, he pressed himself to her kissing her deeply and grabbed her ass and kneaded it. It was so soft and pliable. He chuckled and gave it a pinch for good measure.

It was a slow agony for her, she watched as he slowly stripped off his hakima letting it drop to the floor reviling rock hard shoulders and a very well toned very touchable chest.

He stood there letting her take her fill of him in and watched her fingers clench into tight little fists as he dropped to his knees.

He continued to kiss down her stomach around her navel. "This dear is for thinking you could possible stay one step ahead of me." He ran his hand down the inside of her thighs and heard her whimper.

"I.."

Smirking in amusement he ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh sucking the soft skin none to gently.

"You what?" There was silence as he ran his index finger along the outer lips of her sex .Teasing her he cupped his hand around it so she could feel the heat of his hand. Her entire body was trembling, she was strung tighter then a coil.

He looked up at her as he ran his finger along the now very wet slit. She convulsed and got pulled closer to the board. He hmm and patted her outer lips proceeding to make her wetter with the vibrating contact.

"Bastard." She growled in agony and ecstasy at the same time.

"Now that doesn't sound like the words an innocent girl would use." Rubbing himself against her He fully erected himself and patted her soft outer lips for good measure and because he loved watching her squirm .Rubbing a finger up and down her slit he felt her struggle not to move. Looking in to her eyes they locked with her and he could feel her almost vibrate. She was trying to calm her breath so she could calm herself and he could just not have this. So without warming he slipped one finger into her moving it in slow lazy circles. Her breath hitched in her throat and she whimpered .

He Pressed his finger on his other hand against her lips to shush her . Taking him quiet by surprise she sucked his finger into her mouth rolling her tongue around it slipping in and out of her mouth before flicking her toungue over the tip and exhaling it from her mouth. Watching her grin salaciously he kissed her deeply and inserted his second finger scissoring it until he found her spot he proceeded to assault until she was whimpering his name into his mouth. He could feel her climax build up as she tightened around his hand when he stopped abruptly he would not let her reach it just yet. He watched her eyes dilate and every inch of her body fought to stay standing. She quivered around his hand and she bit her lower lip.

"Ahhh!, "she exclaimed in pure want and exasperation.

"Hmm?" Byakuya looked more amused than ever as left his fingers in there teasing her just letting her feel them. "Do you want more." It looked like she was going to spit out another profanity of hers so he twitched his finger. Reaching up he wound his hand in her long hair tilting her head up to his lips . "beg for me." He whispered into her mouth.

"please." she whispered.

"Please what?"

"Let me cum." The look in her eyes told him she was completely his.

Looking deeply into her eyes her pressed his index finger against her spot tapping quickly. She reached her climax and arched her back trying to get his hand back to that place she let out a very raw noise of pure pleasure as she got pulled tightly to the pillar.

Taking a step back he brought his index finger to his mouth licking her off his finger "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He could visibly see her chest heaving as her breath was now heavy. Walking back over to her he slid his finger tips up and down her now extra sensitive skin.

"Oh god." Was all she could mumble.

"Hmm?" He said with the same smile he had carried from the beginning.

He now started to play with the tiny exposed nub of nerves of her clit. As ever it was slow lazy circles until she felt like she would shatter .He proceed to pinch it and sent her over the edge again making him want her as much as she wanted him. Kissing her softly he now held her hands still above her head so the scarf would not tighten any more.

She could feel the wood that had assaulted her back as she tried not to move in a vain attempt. Everything was magnified one hundred times over She had no idea it could feel even remotely like this. It was so sweet and so painful it was a mixture she had never felt and he had not even entered her yet, in fact he was not even fully naked.

He kissed her sweetly, slowly deeply almost losing himself in her as he expertly undid the knots at her wrists. She didn't notice until she felt her arms around his neck and her fingers tangle through his hair at this point they were both lost in each other and had no thought that there was a world around them.

Snaking one leg around his waist pulling herself closer to him her picked the other up letting her wrap her legs around him. It would have normally been easy for him to carry her to his room but he tripped as she whispered "how much she wanted him to fuck her when they reached his room. " The words that escaped from her lips made his whole body shiver with need.

Reaching his door to his bedroom he opened it quickly and heard it snap open with his Impatience, letting her down he snapped it closed. He turned to look down at her he paused for a moment and saw something very different in her eyes something just as raw but a lot softer at the same time .

Looking down at her he stroked a stray piece of her hair away from her face cupping her cheek in his hand a kindness spread over his face.

"What is it?" He looked down at her curiously now.

A smile radiated from her face. " I just wanted to say I love you."

His body visibly relaxed and a tender expression spread over his face as he looked down at her with much kinder grey eyes as he let out a calming breath.

" I love you to my dear sweet Rukia."

He stroked her cheek for a moment before opening his mouth

"That you."

Resting her cheek in his hand she closed her eyes contently.

"For what?"She stepped up to him and put one hand on his chest.

"For giving me the gift you just gave."

Rukia tilted her head a little confused.

He ran a hand though hair still smiling tenderly.

"For the trust and love you gave me to be able to tie you up."

It was her time to chuckled a bit and shake her head. Stand on her tip toes she kissed him softly .

"Why my love are you showing tenderness?" This time there was no teasing in her voice only a soft acknowledgment.

He nodded, "I just wanted let you know I would never hurt you my dear sweet Rukia no matter what."

She looked up at him with a gentle smile radiating in her eyes. Reaching up on her tip toes she kissed his lips with a feather light kiss

She stepped away , he watched her eyes grow a little as she stepped back too appraising him just as he had done her.

"You know you are beautiful." The words came out truthfully.

"Only because you tell me."

Taking his hand in her she lead him to the bed this time it was her turn to give him what he needed. Backing him up until his knee's touched the edge of the bed. Not taking her eyes off of him she let her finger take their time running them down his chest feeling every dip and hard plane letting them pass his navel to the edge of his pants. Letting them linger and play with the tie's she slipped her finger tips down running one finger over the tip over the soft head of his member running her finger tips with a small bit of pressure down to the bottom of the head letting her finger tips tease the bottom edge as she felt him start to get hard. Moving lower she kneaded the thick vein that ran down its shaft with her index and pointer finger only applying the slightest bit of pressure.

Still looking deeply into eyes she watched as his eyelids become heavy and then close all together he groaned in appreciation as she coaxed him to full erection. Running her fingers back up the now thick shaft she smiled as she ran her fingers over the top of his head and felt a small dot of wetness through the cloth . With a silent grin she pinched the tip playfully.

"Oh god Rukia." This time it was her time to feel him shiver.

Untying his pants she heard them slip to the floor. Giving him a gentle push he sat down on his bed giving him a nudge she coaxed him to lay across his pillows.

In the back of her mind all she could wonder was in his hard violent life he had every hand a gentle hand or touch without someone wanting something from him? This made her want to lavish him even more.

"Open your eye." She whispered, and he did so with a look of rapture clear in his eyes.

She straddled him using all the strength she had in her thighs and lower stomach she lowered her self over just the tip of his head . She exhaling and shivered with her own hunger.

"Keep your hands on the bed." This time it was her time to torture him in only in a much gentler manner . Using all the strength in her thighs she lowered her self inch by excruciating inch . Taking her time not because he was huge , which he was but just so he could feel every inch of her and she every inch of him. It took everything she had not slip down faster. she had to hold her breath and concentrate to keep from losing control and do just that.

When he was fully sheathed in her she rolled her hips forward and back and watched his clenched fists release the sheets and grab her hips. Slipping up around to her lower back he rubbed gently causing her to exhaled as she relived the tension that she was using to control herself.

He smiled and pushed her down over him and she clench down around him as she lost control.

At this feeling he groaned and arched his hips to press deeper into her.

"Ah." Was the only audible coherent sound that came out of her.

Their breaths were shallow and controlled to keep this prolonged as long as humanly possibly.

"Look in to my eyes and put your palm over my heart." The words came out seriously

Without hesitation she did so and was surprised she could feel the steady beat of his heart .

Putting his palm over heard as well he smiled gazing up deeply into her eyes.

"Our hearts now beat as one now."

She couldn't help it and a small tear slipped from her eyes. She had never been this much in love with someone, and to feel their hearts beat as one made it all the more special.

Reaching up he gently brushed the tear away from her eyes and arched his back to press deep into her again . Feeling her breath in throat she reacted to him pushing down. All the while there hand still on each other's hearts.

They spent the rest of the night connect as one person, it was a give and take , until nether could give or take any and they fell off to deep restful sleep bodies intertwined with each other.

* * *

It was extremely early in the morning, the sky was just starting to turn purple .

Rukia felt a hand on her should and heard a whisper in her ear." Wake up mistress."

Opening up her eyes slowly she looked around she knew she was in Byakuya's bed ,but what was Ai doing there? A surge of panic ran through her so strongly she lost her breath.

"Ai?"

She whispered looking around the room quickly to see if Byakuya was around or near. The old woman patted her hand gently "Don't worry I sent our lord out to get you your morning tea."

This command from a maid to her lord shocked Rukia . The woman smiled an amused smile

"Do not worry child, our lord knows you will want to be comfortable this morning and would probably prefer you to stay in here for a while longer with him."

Rukia still looked surprised but knew Ai was right, she did not want to face the world just yet she still wanted a little uncomplicated time.

"But child" she held up a cup that was a little bigger then a Saki cup

"Rukia became very still waiting for the old woman to go on .Ai held the cup to Rukia.

"After last night child I believe you will be needing this." She handed the cup to Rukia.

"What is it?"

The old woman smiled a very old sage smile. "It will help prevent what may come from your activities last night. It's not fool proof but it works wonders."

And O formed on Rukia's lips and the old woman laughed.

"Women have been using this for a great many years to help them recover. The men of this house hold can be quite "she pause "insatiable" Our good lords grandmother, mother ,as well as his sister have used it a few times."

This caused Rukia to choke out a laugh.

"Who knew Ginrei was even able to?"

This made the old woman laugh herself and shake her head.

"But hurry child drink this before he comes back its easier than trying to make up a story."

Nodding Rukia took the cup and drank it fast like she would a shot of Saki .When the last of it was down, Rukia's eyes watered as she gagged .

"Are you trying to kill me! That tasted like acid!" a wave of nausea washed over Rukia.

"The tea will help your stomach, and I will back with your cloths later my Lady" the old woman smiled sagely again, and walked out of the door.

Leaning back on the pillow, she tried to keep the contents of the unsettling liquid in her stomach

"My god" she thought out loud to herself as she clutched her violently turning stomach .

"My god what my love?" Byakuya came in setting the tea tray on the bed. He could see she visibly looked green.

He tried to look down at her as innocently as possible "Did Ai give you 'something' special?"

She looked up at him a glared "You knew!" she pointed her finger at his chest.

He smiled softly "I do."

This caused Rukia to look very uncomfortable and look away.

"I know this because my sister Saiyuri also threw it up all over my floor one morning when she and I were trying to have tea after she spent the night with a captain who's name she would not disclose." He looked mildly amused "Served her right."

Offering her a tea cup Rukia a sip and swished it around her mouth trying to get the rancid taste of it out. .

"Is it really that bad?"

She shot him a death glair "It's like swallowing acid and rat poison at the same time! "

He grimaced.

Leaning her head on his shoulder she stroked his leg "You are not angry with me for doing it? "

He pulled her into a hug . "No my love I am not ."

Rukia closed her eyes in perfect contentment, holding her tea cup and being held by him she never wanted this to end , wished it could only be this simple forever.

Looking out at the garden and the rising sun she contemplated "Who knows about last night other then Ai?"

Pulling her closer to him he shook his head.

"No one but Ai" there was a smile to his voice.

Looking up as she listened to him she smiled and touched his lips "I wish I could always see that smile on your lips"

Kissing her on the forehead "It will always be there for you" he murmured into her hair.

"Always and forever." she snuggled into him

"Always and forever." he kissed the top of her head.

Laying there for a moment he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know you have become the lady of the house."

Rukia smiled in amazement at this omission.

Byakuya continued " the New Year's party is not to long from now and, the elders have chosen this year to have it at our house. "

She snorted in exasperation " let me guess they told you not asked " she felt him nod and let out a deep long annoyed breath,

"Yes they took it upon themselves to invite themselves to our house but, with this having been done I have a question for you Rukia."

He tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes "Would you be willing to host it this year as the lady of the house and be the symbol of all my good graces, my shining star."His honesty took her breath away "You turely want to show me in that light as yours ."

"Yes I would and so would Ojii-sama. He has picked up some of oda-sama's most beautiful kimono for you to wear .

She stayed quiet for a moment it was all so odd to her , the change, relising Ginrei – sama didn't hate her guts , that she had fallen in love with Byakuya . That she changed everything in her little world around and ended up here. She wasn't deluded enough to believe that everyone in the family accepted her as one of them only a very small fraction did but those that did truly did , She was no longer alone in this world she had her best friend in the world that was still with her , he friends in the human world . she had safety security, and love at least for now.

* * *

Much later that morning Byakuya sat at his desk still basking in the afterglow of the previous night's activities, but something was nagging strongly in the back of his mind. It was the same thing that he and his Ojii-sama had talked about before he went to meet with Rukia. Reaching for a few sheets of parchment paper and his ink he started to compose letters that had to be sent out immediately.

* * *

**As always reviews are always nice .**

**xoxoxox sairy**


	17. Chapter 17

**So guy's I'm have a sort of writers block right now with this story and feel that I am making Rukia and Byakuya to OOC and am going to put it on hold for a bit until I figure out what directions it could go in . I would really love some input and idea's about where you would like to see this go it would be greatly appreciated . It will probably re spark my imagination and get me back on track to more IC chars . I really do hope you have enjoyed the story up until now I promise this won't be a permanent sabbatical**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Sairy**


	18. Chapter 18

The days had passed by like a blur to Byakuya , he had made all of his correspondence that he and his grandfather had discussed. They weighed the pro's and the con's and what would be best for the each situation that could come and what they would do if and when it would arise. Sayuri was notified and responded that whatever would happen she would keep a low profile and keep as ignorant as she possibly could. He and his grandfather also set correspondence with the Ukitaki house as well as the Kyoraku house and in response got there full cooperation if the need arose.

Lord Ginrei did not like what was going on in his own house, people were walking on egg shells and things were becoming shrouded with secrets. What infuriated him the most was the blatant disrespect that was being shown.

If anything even though his grandson was head of house in name but, in age and experience he was the true head of the house hold and what he said in that house was law and if anyone wanted to dispute it with him they could out rightly challenge him and he would more than welcome it. These secrets that were starting to arise angered him because it was going against everything the house stood for. It was unity that had made the Kuchiki family strong for so many years it was when a house segregates was when it fell.

What he couldn't figure out was who was causing the separations; it hurt him to see his brothers and sisters separating because he loved them all dearly. However he loved his grandson and granddaughter more and would do whatever it took to keep both of them safe and from hurting if it took his last breath. He knew he and his grandson were strong enough to stand alone in front of the family .What worried him most was his little granddaughter had very little standing and she was the one they would go after to get to he or his grandson. What he couldn't understand was why would the family target his children what had infuriated the family that much?

* * *

The days passed like a blur for Rukia as well but for an extremely different reason. The first was trying to figure out how to get the house ready for the event .it had always been one of the aunts or cousins that had prepared their houses for such events. It hadn't been since Her Ojii-sama's wife had been alive that an event had taken place in this house. Minor dinners had been planned but that was mostly taken care of by the cooks and maids not by the Lord himself. It was almost too much for Rukia she didn't know what she would do if she did not have Ai helping her. It also seemed that Ai was in heaven helping her mistress prepare.

Ai had watched the young woman grow up and to see her take her place beside her Lord was a glorious day for the old woman. In Ai's heart she always knew her lord was meant for a stronger woman and it pleased her that her Rukia had grown into thato woman. It also did the old woman's heart good to see her mistress so happy. The girl practically glowed now that she wasn't slinking around trying to avoid her stoic and cold lord.

However it did take a fair amount of creativity on Ai's part to keep her lord and lady's secret from the rest of the house. She had told the lord to make it look like he was punishing Ai for something by giving her soul responsibility for their wing of the house. It was quite a feat trying to take care of a wing that large by herself so most believed that she had done something to greatly offend Rukia-chan and the lord was setting the old woman up for failure and for further punishment. Again it did the old woman's heart good to see them both so happy and to see her lord smile for the first time in years It was a splendid sight indeed a many of maids would swoon at the sight because Lord Byakuya Kuchiki was a much more handsome man than he realized and when he smiled it brought a many of women to their knees in his youth.

* * *

As for Rukia herself she couldn't help it if she looked like she one cloud nine and was so much happier then she had ever been. Capatain Ukitaki never question her he loved his Rukia and to see her so happy made his heart happy . The child had, had such a difficult life so to see a burden lifted off her set him at ease. As well he also saw little tiny change in Kuchiki Taichou the young man was still as stoic as ever but there was an ever so slight easiness in the young man's voice it was good to see happiness in their little world.

* * *

They were like two people that were possessed laughing whenever they could with each other pulling each other into closets, his office any unused unseen place .All the sneaking around made them laugh hysterically and it was mostly because of the true euphoria they found in each other it encompassed them and it was good.

At night they would spend wrap in each other s arms or sometimes they would just read with each other. They would sit in his room with her reading and him doing paperwork that had not gotten done during the day. She would make fun of him for being a work- a- holic and he would make fun of her for not taking her work seriously enough. Above all it truly amazed her to see how beautiful he was when he was undone for the evening .She could spend an entire night just looking at him in wonder as to how she managed to get so lucky to have the love of someone like him. Before she went to bed each night she prayed that this feeling would never end and if she got sad during that time he would kiss her tears away and tell her "He would love her always forever" her reply was "She would love him always forever." And he would simply nod.

Days and nights passed like this and she was truly excited when the New Year came because it felt like her debuted. Even if no one knew her position she did and gave her a thrill of excitement as she watched all of her work slowly come to life in her garden. Her Ojii-sama would just simply raise his eyebrow as he watched what was going on in the back yard. It was simple but elegant nothing as flamboyant as his relatives but he too very much liked what he saw. What surprised him most was that his granddaughter was able to pull all of this together and still excel at work. Unbeknown to any one he did take an active interest in his granddaughters work and would causally have lunch with Ukitaki to talk about this , that and the other thing supposedly.

* * *

Byakuya did not believe she would mind if he gave her a kimono to wear . As a matter of fact he thought she forgot about how he told her that his Ojii-sama was pulling out some of his grandmother's kimono for her to wear. That night he would match himself to her dress because he knew it would please her. As an extra surprise he had gone to his grandfather and asked if Rukia could wear a piece of their family jewels and surprisingly enough the man said she could and they both picked out something they thought would be appropriate for Rukia. It turned out they both wanted her to wear one of the best pieces that they owned. It was an amazing strand of white diamonds and every inch there was a three ct blue tear drop diamond there were three on each side and in the center there stood a six ct white diamond . They both thought it would match the kimonos that Byakuya a picked for her to wear, in both of their hearts they knew she would look like a princess.

When Rukia found the huge box on her bed that contained her gift she smiled quietly she had a feeling he had something special for her that night but she had no idea what it was in a box so large. Ai had followed her little mistress into her room to help her prepare the long process of getting her ready and was curious too when she saw the big box on the bed. Rukia opened the lid of the box and dropped in floor and started to laugh in surprise "Oh my god" her mouth was open and she couldn't quiet seem to shut it. At hearing her mistress and the box lid falling she looked into the box and she could not say a word. Sitting on top of the rice paper was the necklace that had been gently secured so it wouldn't move. After they removed the necklace and opened the rice paper .In the box sat layers of beautiful dark blue and white silk kimono in various stage of thickness embroidered with silver thread. What amazed them both was when they took out the Obi, it was made of the same material that the men's scarves were made only this was yards and yards that had diamonds sewn intermittently throughout it. There were two notes set at the bottom of the box picking up one at a time she opened them.

_My little one , you have made me proud to have you as a part of my family._

_GK._

That first note meant the world to her more then she thought any of them would ever know and she picked up the second of the two notes.

_To my_ _Rukia ,_

_There are not enough words to tell you how much I love you "Always and forever." I hope you will accept my humble gift to you and wear it for me tonight. I tried to pick out something I was sure you would like and I have no doubt you will ware this and carry it with the grace and elegance you show in all things you do .I do love you so._

_Humbly yours forever _

_BK_

As Ai dressed her that night she told herself she would not cry and ruin her makeup she would do her Ojii-sama and Byakuya proud.

* * *

Rukia walked out of the manor in the deep blue kimono layered in white she felt like a princess dressed in all of her finery from the tip of her ivory hair sticks the glittering diamond necklace that lay across her chest down to her delicately embroidered slippers that completed the outfit .She felt stately and womanly like a true woman to behold and now she knew what Byakuya's mother and grandmother must a have felt like.

It was dark and the lanterns were all light making the ice all around the grounds sparkle it was truly a sight to behold .She walked up to the bridge that lead to the center of the garden where the party was being held but, she stopped short in the center of the bridge . Standing at the entrance of bridge were several members of the extended Kuchiki family most of which were the elders with venom dripping grins and smirks.

Holding her face impassively she looked to find Byakuya and her Ojii-sama they were standing a few feet away from the rest of them looking cold and impassive ,unreadable .Even further from the elders was sayuri and some other younger members of the family that happened to like her . They were looking at the ground , their feet or each other but not looking at her .What used sparkle beyond them looked like barren ice field devoid of guests and suddenly she was very , very frightened .

"Rukia," Ginrei-sama's brother greeted her extending his hand to her as to tell her to descend. "You have been the main topic of conversation tonight my dear girl" His very smile made her sick to her stomach.

"Oh yes my dear girl" His sister continued walking up to the bridge to fetch her from the bridge.

She would not tremble as the woman touched her she refused to .So politely she took the old hags hand to meet the group of disapproving elders who looked quite pleased with themselves .

"It has been brought to our attention that you have been a naughty girl and lying to my good brother and nephew." Her Aunts voice dripped with venom " One of the servants has told us that you have taken a lover without our permission and lied to Byakuya and Ginrei about it." She looked over at the two men with pity "And we all know how very gullible they are when it comes to you .always wanting to think the best of you."

Rukia looked at the two men in panic only to see them looking at her coldly. She was so stunned she could not say a word and it seemed like the old woman's hand was creating a very painful vice grip on her own.

"So when this came to light that you had decided to whore yourself out against our wishes."

The words came out like a slap and now she truly couldn't move even if she wanted to she knew no matter where she looked she would be getting no help from anyone. To stand up to her angry brother grandfather was suicide.

"So common" the old woman said off handedly shaking her head looking over to her brother " Did we not tell you this was going to happen ." with a dramatic sigh she shook her head looking truly grieves before looking at Rukia coldly " As you know , we cannot have this in our family." The old woman looked Rukia straight in the eyes as if to accuse her of every bad thing that was ever done to the family .

"So," her words still very dramatic "Since you are old enough to disgrace us you are old enough to marry."

The wind got knocked out of Rukia she could not breath and she refused to look panicked .Byakuya promised her he would not let this happened her he swore this to her. She looked over to him begging silently for him to stop this but he looked just as angry as the rest of them " Oh god, please she begged silently to him and her grandfather, "please " she was on the verge of tears " Don't let this happen." She thought in vain knowing they would not hear her thoughts.

The old woman jerked her hand hard to get Rukia to face her again "We have made a more suitable choice for you."She looked Rukia up and down like a piece of trash "And you are very lucky we found a good family for you despite your reputation."

Ever word felt like a stone was being thrown at her and she started to get dizzy.

"Thankfully, Lord Ginrei was just as angry about this as we were and we got the paper work signed in such a timely manner."

Rukia's stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to lose whatever had been in her stomach without thinking she put her hand to her stomach to steady herself she felt her equilibrium starting to give and she didn't want to fall over.

She watched the elders part " I would like you to meet your new adopted brother Kyoraku Shunsui," the woman now sounded airy like she had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders " We have signed the contracts today for you to be adopted into his family and when they see fit you will marry his older brother ."

Rukia's throat constricted but no sound came out. All she could feel was horror and betrayal she wanted to cry and sob she wanted to yell, and scream ,and beg Byakuya to believe that she would have never taken another lover.

Kyoraku Taichou stepped forward and smile a big lazy smile "Now, now my little Rukia –Chan, when my brother is ready you will find him a most gracious man and doting husband." All she could do was nod numbly. "He has even been so good as to let you stay in the sereti and continue your work until he wants to have another child."

Rukia almost vomited on the spot she was shaking she had nothing to prove and nothing to hold back, she officially had no one. She felt him put his hand heavily on her shoulder "Come now my family is not so bad, I am lucky my family has the honor of having you in it."

She willed herself not to cry her heart was breaking and it felt like her world was coming apart, she had shattered inside.

The old Kuchiki woman cleared her throat with the same viperous smile ." It is good to see you will be well taken care of Rukia . Lord Ginrei will have your move situated in a few days and all shall be taken care of." she bowed to Kyoraku Taichou " Thank you for taking her despite her short comings ."

Kyoraku just shook his head with a slight chuckle "Your lose is our gain" and with that he turned and Rukia saw Nanao Ise behind him. The taller woman came up taking Rukia by the hand smiling happily leaning into her like she had the best secret to tell her. "Come on." She hissed in Rukia's ear "We will not let them see you cry."

Nanao Ise knew something about pride and she was trying to save Rukia's "Smile" She whispered Rukia smiled and laughed as she followed quickly behind Nanao –san .

Rukia looked back at Byakuya once more hoping this was a sick joke that it would all come together and this was just a nightmare .Looking at him and seeing how he looked at her with such disdain. She knew this was not a joke.

As soon as they were out of sight The vice captain lead Rukia running to the outer most part of the garden where no one was . Overcome with emotion Rukia dropped to her knee's and threw up until she had nothing left in her stomach shivering uncontrollably she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth sobbing . What she didn't relies was that Nanao was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Shunsui is a good man Rukia, you know this." The words came out in a whisper as the other woman sank down and wrapped her arms around Rukia.

"Oh god Ise." She sobbed "I would have never taken a lover, Byakuya was everything to me." Her words came out sadly "I love him." Ise wrapped her arms tighter around Rukia suddenly looking very sad "He told me he would not marry me off that I was safe." Rukia was almost hysterically screaming "He lied to me, he didn't trust me, he said he loved me" Rukia's thoughts where incoherent and saturated with pain. "Oh god Ise." Rukia held onto the other woman.

Rukia looked up at Ise with red swollen eyes shaking her head looking lost and confused "He told me he loved me." Rukia looked down to the ground again seeming to almost shrink into herself making it look like the fabric around her was trying to swallow her .

All Nanao could do was hold her friend. She then took a deep breath straightening her back . "Rukia!" she stated firmly.

Cowering at her friend's firm voice she forced herself to look up.

"You are so much stronger than this." There was so much conviction in Nanao's voice.

Mutely Rukia nodded she knew this to be true somewhere in the back of her head but, didn't feel it at the moment.

Nanao could see the only way to get her friend through this was to bully her because she would not let the Kuchiki's watch Rukia run out with her tail between her legs .

Putting her hands on her hips she looked down at Rukia "Do you really want them to see you like this." She couldn't keep the anger at them out of her voice "You are not guilty don't act like it."

She gestured to the tree and the direction the party was. Reaching her hand down she waited for Rukia to take it. Very slowly the smaller woman took her friends hand to stand. Fully standing now her wiped her eyes still looked like a very broken woman. Ise looked the woman over shrewdly. "That necklace" she said sharply. She watched her friend freeze and put her hand on her throat. "It's his grandmothers isn't it?"

Rukia looked surprised "How did you know?"

Nanao smirk "Because no second class Kuchiki woman would ever own something that grand and Lord Ginrei-sama would not let his wife wear anything less." She watched Rukia stroke the beautiful piece and almost start to cry. "Don't cry Rukia you're finally becoming less blotchy." she said in a softer voice.

Nanao was angry but not at Rukia but her own lover Shunsui and the entire Kuchiki family and she would have Rukia stick it to them right where it hurt tonight even if it killed her little friend "Take off the necklace."

Rukia looked confused but did as she was told "We are going to give it back to Lord Ginrei tonight in front of Byakuya. And you are coming home with me tonight. "

Rukia's eyes got huge but Nanao didn't look like she was going to budge. Rukia didn't look great but she looked more together like she could hold her own "Now listen, when you give the necklace back , DO NOT BOW to Lord Kuchiki " this shocked Rukia " I…I.. Couldn't" Nanao cut her off "You will look him in the eyes thank him for his hospitality and kindness in the time you spent with him. Hand him the necklace and tell him you believe this belongs to him and that you hope he has a good night."

Looking at her little friend Nanao Ise hoped she could pull it off.

* * *

Byakuya had to watch the hole seen and it killed him everything inside of him had died .He had one love taken from him to soon by death and now he just ripped the heart out of the true love of his life.

In a strange way he was proud of her for not budging not giving any of his pathetic elders anything to satisfy them. He also knew that this night had been hard for his grandfather. The old man had grown to see Rukia as a daughter and he knew the truth of the situation that Rukia was innocent.

After the whole thing was over he watched his grandfather walk off looking completely empty no emotion no expression nothing behind his eyes and it disturbed Byakuya greatly. But his grandfather was still at the party so nothing looked out of place.

Hearing footsteps on the bridge caused Byakuya to look up. It was Nanao and Rukia. Seeing his love made his heart constrict because there was emptiness in her eyes a hollowness he had never seen before. Both woman walked gracefully into the main yard and looked to be walking up to his grandfather. Quickly he walked over to the older man if only to hear her voice on last time.

* * *

The old man's eyes widened as he watched Rukia approach him. He noticed the necklace he had given the girl in her hand. She walked directly up to him and nodding her head in a sort of bow she looked him straight in the eyes. "Lord Ginrei, I wanted to thank for your hospitality and kindness you have shown me while I have stayed in your home." Opening her hand she held the jewel in "And I believe this belongs to you." Her face was so cold showing no hint that his granddaughter was anywhere in there. There was a subtle murmur in the guest at Rukia's breach of conduct.

Ginrei took the jewel from her hand and nodded coldly and watched the girl "I will be staying with Nanao Ise to night and this night forward."

The words were clear and cool and he nodded not saying a word. Something had died in his granddaughter and grandson tonight he could feel it.

"As well My Lord Ginrei if I may have Lady Saiyuri accompany to my room so I may gather my zanpakuto and a uniform for tomorrow because Nanao-san's are too big for me .I would also like Lady sayuri with me to insure that I take only what I need so there is no confusion as to what has been taken and what hasn't."

Her words were cold and hit him hard but her grace , dignity and, honor made him proud no matter what in his heart she would always be his granddaughter "You may Rukia-ch-san" He quickly recovered and gave her a cold stair. Without saying another word she bowed deeply to him and turned and walked away.

* * *

Shunsui walked up to Byakuya. "She is an amazing woman Kuchiki." He said somberly.

All Byakuya could do is nod "I know." The words came out hard. "I followed her and Nanao in the wooded area. "

Shunsui only quirked an eyebrow.

"Rukia is broken and Ise is angry at all of us."

The other man cringed a little "There is going to be hell to pay for me tomorrow."

Byakuya nodded not envying the man.

"You know I won't let anything happen to her old friend."

It was Byakuya's turn to nod.

"She is not going anywhere."

Byakuya turned his head away from his old mentor trying to mask his anger at his elders then looked back to the man. "If she will have me."

"Giver her time and she will. She loves you."

"With all of her heart." Byakuya said sadly.

Shunsui looked down at the younger man "Do not sound like that it is unbecoming of a noble of your stature and you know it. "His words came off stern and his face was hard "This is what you wanted now we have to play this until the end."

Byakuya looked to the older man expressionless again "What do you think she will do?"

Kyoraku look over at the man and raises an eyebrow. "Are you asking how she is going to react to this?" rubbing the stubble on his chin he looked to think. "I honestly do not know Rukia is a very passionate woman. She is hurting this we know but, I honestly can't tell you if she will be angry or if she will hide."

Byakuya frowned clenching and unclenching his fists. "Before I would have told you she would hide in her office, but I do not know now. She is great at Kido and they would take her in a moment if she asked them and then she could just disappear totally, that or she could lash out in anger she knows all of my hot spots." He turned back to the older man. "What do you think her anger looks like?"

All the other man did was shrug "Hard to tell, for all we know she could be like you and let it out through her training and work herself into the ground until it's all out."

He looked over to see where his Nanao and Rukia were. They were blending in with the younger generation laughing and having what looked to be a good time. He knew his little Nanao and she was bidding her time for something, and he had no idea what Rukia was thinking.

"However Byakuya, I fear it is time I get my girls home it is late and the only thing that can come from us staying is hurt."

Byakuya nodded coldly "I wish you a good night." The words came out tightly.

* * *

Shunsui came and retrieved the girl's so that they could go back to their respected apartments to have a what was left of a peaceful new year,

Ise looked around as she left, something felt wrong, and something felt very wrong this whole picture did not sit right with her. She did not know Byakuya personally, only from what she had seen of him around the offices .He normally look cold but, tonight he looked dead inside, and his grandfather wasn't much better . You would think for two men who had just found out that there adopted daughter and sister who as dishonoring the family name would be jumping for joy to get her out of that house.

She looked over to her love as well and just by looking at him she knew him well enough to know something was going wrong even if he did look as care free as a school boy. He was better at hiding things when he was drunk and tonight he was stone sober which was also something odd too . It was New Years she should be having to drag his ass back to his own manor passed out and drooling.

It was sad to think that Byakuya and Rukia were in love and all of this was happening. Rukia was, and is, so much in love with Byakuya and it was obviously he loves her dearly. How could he believe that she would do such a thing? If she knew anything at all it was that Byakuya was a very pragmatic man with a good head on his shoulders and an odd sense of know everything that was going on around him. She looked back at her love what could be going on?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chap and please Read & Review :)**

**xoxoxox Sairy**

i


	19. Chapter 19

**Okey guys, so your lovely , wonderful, fantastic write has not been getting many reviews and I'm beginning to feel demoralized and unloved . As well feed backs help me know If you all like what's going on in the story or not . So I am here begging throw me a bone here Plllleeeeaaaaaassssssse and start reviewing . (please remember no flames)**

**Okey now that my pitiful moment is over .I'm throwing this chapter up in succession with the other because they seemed to fit well. **

**Any who , happy reading as always. **

* * *

After that night she woke up tired, sad, and now amazingly enough angry as hell but most of all she felt dead inside. Her heart had been ripped out and discarded like she was nothing, and she was nothing Rukia knew from the very beginning that this happiness wouldn't last. Deep inside she hoped it would she prayed every night that he loved her as much as she loved him, and he would never let her go that he would hold on like he promised he would . A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered his words " I will love you always and forever." She choked out a sob so this is what the end of forever felt like. She had been humiliated and called a whore and sold off like cattle to someone else. She had been sold , a few signature on a piece of paper ,and she belonged to someone else . It was harder to sell people in the rukon. At least you knew you were being sold and ,you were who you were being sold to. She had no idea, no idea about any of this and it broke her she finally knew what it was to truly be broken. In her mind all she could think was any of it real she never believed she could this badly.

She looked around the room, another harsh remaindered she wasn't in that place she used to consider home. She walked over to her dressing table letting out a sigh she shook her head who was she kidding she no longer had a dressing table . It was just the top of her dresser now the only place she had to keep her meager necessities. She looked down thinking she would find the necklace that he gave her, but it wasn't there nor would it ever be there again. She laughed angrily as the tears started to fall with all of the pain she had in her heart. She didn't want to be his anymore ….. Good riddance to that necklace, him, and all of its trappings.

She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she no longer had to be what they wanted her to be she could completely break every tie she had to them. Then she took a really good look at herself staring into her own eyes she could see nothing just a hollow shell reminder of who she used to be. She felt like she had been gutted.

Brushing her hair to a glossy shine she could wear it down hell she could wear it any way she wanted to. Pausing for a moment a thought dawned on her she could complete the transformation that she had started so long ago . She could finally shed everything she used to be, and no one was there with a disapproving look or telling her no. Putting on her new shirt she went for her haori then thought hard about it, they thought she was a whore she would play the part they placed her in. So she left it on her bed looking at herself she realized her back was almost completely bare and her back was sexy it looked good without the haori. Pulling her hair up she twisted it into a messy bun letting her bangs hang haphazardly around her face not bothering to pinned it neatly like she usually did .This morning she just didn't have the energy to correctly put it up sighing softly she wiped away another tear that had dropped down her cheek . Looking at her face again it was obvious she had not gotten a good night's sleep because of the dark circles under her eye so to balance the darkness she grabbed a little kohl dabbing her eyes to make the violet in her iris pop out ,and dabbled a little of the bright red lip stick Matusmoto gave her on her lips. Looking in the mirror one final time she saw what she wanted to achieve months ago when she sought her change . . . . . someone completely different.

Grabbing Sod- no-Shirayuki, she felt as cold as her Zanpakuto and for some reason it gave them both satisfactions at the moment. So she let her anger consume all of her.

* * *

Walking out of the barrack it was early the sky was just starting to turn purple and she felt like working herself into the ground despite the fact she may feel dead she was still a bundle of tightly coiled nerves and she knew today would be a hard day for her . She didn't want to snap at someone unintentionally or get into trouble for any other odd behavior caused of the events that happened the night before

So who else better to work out with then her best friend? If one person would understand how she felt it was Renji .They had been together long enough they knew not to ask what happened if something was troubling the other they would just be there for the other .

Looking around the sun was just starting to come up so she knew even though it was early Renji would be at work trying to impress her lov. . . . She wouldn't let her mind go there. She flicked her head like she would to toss her hair over her shoulder , it had become a habit when she got annoyed since her hair had gotten longer even if it was up she still subconsciously did it .

She was getting stared at like she knew she would .So she put on a smile looking happy with little care in the world like it was just another day .So plastering on her happy smile she had learned to perfect so well at that damn house she thought bitterly again she continued to walk . No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide the unusual sway of her hips as she tried to keep op the façade and hide behind a care free attitude.

It wasn't officially time for work so it was still considered free time she knew this when she entered squad six's head quarters .Along with her mood her body language had changed as well. Her heeled boots fell a little heavier then usual and sound reverberated off the wood floors it was almost as if she was announcing herself.

Looking around once more before she reached the main office she took a deep unsteady breath she still had a moment to run and hide. She didn't have to put herself through this pain so soon she didn't have to see him . Then a soft anger, and pride took over she would be damned if she would run and hide .She lived and, worked here too, and she would not alter her life because her world blew up . Life went on. So putting on her happy face she opened the door and walked in with the sweetest smile she could plaster on her face, because as far as anyone would know it was only her cloths that had changed even more .

She knew today luck would not run her way, and sure enough Byakuya was standing with Renji at her friend's desk. She knew they heard the door open, and her heals click. She watched their heads look up in unison. Renji looked like he was going into cardiac arrest and Byakuya looked cold, bone chillingly cold. She had seen that look before but never directed at her. Locking eyes with Byakuya almost daring him to challenge her she gave him a hint of what he would know as a smirk and turned her attention to her friend. It took all she had to hold this act , but hold it she would she would not bend or break in front of him

Laughing sweetly she walked over and punched Renji in the shoulder.

"Looks like you're going to fall over stupid. It's just me."

He laughed and rectified himself trying to smoothly recover, and failed miserably. This made her smile more.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go work out with me this morning I could really use it I had a restless night last night." Her words still came out evenly so he wouldn't notice anything was amiss.

He shrugged and nodded. "Sure, sounds good." He watched her smile happily watching her easy manor. Renji eased a little seeing as his friend was still there under it all for lack of better words because there wasn't much left covered. So he looked up to his taichou to see his silent approval.

She looked up at Byakuya knowing if he did something rash it would look more then a little unusual and would crack his impenetrable façade . She was smiling a saccharin smile that practically oozed from her lips because she knew he knew what she was doing to him. So further agitating Byakuya she sat on the edge or Renji's desk crossing her legs like she used to do to his. She knew he had to just sit there and watch, and not say a word, not make a motion, not even twitch. She knew this would bother him even if he did hate her now .

He just nodded and flicked his writs sharply just to get her out of his office out before he lashed out at her for being so damn unaffected by the events of last night.

"Thank you Nii-sama." She said perkily hoping off Renji's desk. She hoped that titled burned into his brain and made his blood boil.

She smiled sincerely. Renji looked unaffected and just happy to be going out with his best friend it had been a long time they had done anything together.

"Thank you Kuchiki Taichou." He bowed to Byakuya.

Animatedly she grabbed Renji's hand like she usually did pulling him to the door knowing this would piss off Byakuya beyond recondition. She knew everything about her today would piss him off knowing how much he hated seeing her expose herself. He has once told her, her body was his and his alone to look at without the haori she would normally follow that request without question .She smiled knowing her uncovered back would drive him over the edge because that was the part of her she knew he loved most . Before the door closed she turned her head and winked at him with another dark saccharin smile. Oh he would be paying for a long, long time.

* * *

He watched the door click, and closed behind them the front entrance door closed . Rukia and Renji where completely out of the office and he was so sad and angry he was shivering, and he did something he never did. He lost control, and punched through his desk .It splintered first then shattered making a loud cracking noise. His chest was heaving every raw emotion he had was raging and he was going to kill the person who had started to tarnish Rukia's name even if that person was from his own family . Turning away from his desk he felt himself getting slammed into his chair .The hard impact of the force of his body coming in contact with the chair broke it with another loud crashing noise. He managed to catch himself before the chair completely collapsed .His hand went to his zanpakuto and he had it halfway unsheathed before he hear a voice .

"Do that boy, and I will cut your arm off."

The baritone voice belonged to Shunsui and, he knew the man was good for his word because no matter how good Byakuya was the older man was better. He put the sword back into the sheath not bothering to hide his anger.

"We both knew she would go one way or another. "

The words came out as a matter of fact and did not sound happy.

Byakuya still shivered with rage and nodded with his teeth clenched.

"You didn't bank on her coming out swinging did you?"

Byakuya opened his mouth he face still contorted in anger.

"Don't talk just shake your head. You get stupid when you lose this much control. Even though it has been hundreds of years you still know this about yourself."

Byakuya was fuming mad not just with the situation but, with the on slaughter of emotions that were running through him that caused him to lose control. He hadn't even lost it when Hisanna died, but he also thought that would be the darkest moment of his life as well. He never knew he could be in any more pain than he had already experienced but last night brought him to a new depth.

"She got called a whore, what do you expect." Shunsui sounded angry as he thought over the word. For the first time in a long time or perhaps ever he heard his mentor sound disgusted

The words sounded ugly to Byakuya as well he couldn't believe the elders could say that about her and, to her in front of other people outside the family. They really wanted to ruin her completely, but why considering she had never done anything to them other then breath and exist.

"She is no longer a child and she is in an incredible amount of pain," he paused. "She loves you." He was trying to talk until the young man regained reason or some semblance of self control. "Nanao –chan did this once." His words came out as a matter of fact "It was after I was stupid enough to ignore her subtle signs that she was in love with me." A soft nostalgic smile spread across his lips. "She drove me to such jealousy I almost killed one of the pretty boys in the kido force for touching her." The older man smirked and mused "I think I could have gotten away with it too . . Soi Fon welcomes the thinning the heard theory if one of her boys gets stupid."

He looked warily at the young man seeing the man still reeking with anger "Unfortunately Renji is to noticeable to kill his rather pineapple shaped head ,and flaming red hair would be hard to hide, and to say he just ran away without any explanation would be odd considering how hard he worked to get this post ,and the way he idolizes and hates you." The older man shrugged "Rukia is harmless though she won't take a advantage of him to try and hurt you like my Nanao-chan did to the poor soul that was a pawn in her game." Byakuya clenched and unclenched his fists making his knuckles turn white as he was trying his hardest to stuff his anger back. Seeing this Kyoraku knew the other man was not going to cool down so easily.

"Come."

His words come out just as hard as Byakuya's had with Renji when he was trying to relive the man's anger. It hurt Shunsui to do this though, the young man standing in front of him had been hurt enough through the last 150 years to last one life time. He knew he was hurting just as much as Rukia the only difference was she was young enough she could act out. His protégé had a reputation he had to preserve, and did not have that luxury of snapping or even show the tinniest bit of emotion .It was a painful way to live. Rukia had a reputation as well she was sweet if she lost total control too it could ruin her, and she would lose a lot of respect for going crazy for no reason and ruin her chances of her getting back into the Kuchiki family no matter how many loop holes they found.

" I love her." Byakuya said hoarsely

"I know."

"I've lost her." His anger was starting to simmer again.

"No boy, if she is this angry with you , she still loves you and is just masking it with an amazing amount of anger to hide the hurt." This came out philosophically.

"When did you get so philosophical?" the younger man said testily.

" I will ignore that comment, and just think of you like you were when you were a youth."

Byakuya laughed darkly " I have truly lost it haven't I." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're human." The older man said dryly "Welcome to the world of the normal people." He looked back "Not even your grandfather was made of steel."

Byakuya let out a bitterly cold sigh I know, but he had his chance at a life. Mine has gotten fucked around with since I was a child." Byakuya closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This was not the way it was supposed to be."

The older man shook his head as he led Byakuya deep into the forest where he thought no one could feel them. Shunsui shook his head looking sad. "I never thought I would be saying this to you of all people , but you need some time to think and cool down."

"It has been a long time since you have seriously trained hasn't it."

Byakuya just nodded. "It has."

"Then it is time we worked on you and run some exercises. Both you and I need the work out any way it has been a long time since I have pulled my Shikai out."

Byakuya just raised an eyebrow, 'Your actually going to lift a finger to do anything other than to be lazy and drink saki?" He still said this a little testily.

"Again you are acting like an ass boy, and I will continue to treat you as such until you prove to me otherwise." But he knew the young man was now just trying to pushing his buttons.

Byakuya just smiled and let the beating commence between the two.

And for the first time in a long time he spent the day getting schooled he would be hurting tonight.

* * *

It was no secret in the Seireitei as to where the two captains where or who was fighting. When the various squad members felt the pressure of the two captains explode in the forest it was impossible to miss.

When Rukia felt his pressure somewhere deep down in Rukia's heart broke even more. Her Zanpakuto clashed with Renji's before a sob escaped her lips and she broke down in tears crumpling in the dust of the training arena. Renji had an idea of what was going on with his little friend so all he could do was pull her into his arms and let her sob.

* * *

And somewhere else in and around the seretie Sayuri was digging around for a missing piece that was the cause of her brothers misery and once she found it no one would be safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I would like to start by giving 1SuperKawaii, Scarlettsky, Keeleah ,YuzurihaNoRuu and Frozenhowl a huge thank you . Your comments have meant a lot to me and helped give me more motivation. You guys are awesome opossums' .**

**And I would like to thank everyone else for reading it has made me smile a great deal.**

**As well I hope you enjoy this chapter it's going to be super angsty **

**but it will get happier I promise**

**Xoxoxo Sairy**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that horrid night and yet again Rukia looked out the window of her little apartment and frowned. Shouldn't it be raining, she thought miserably letting out a puff of air it fogged in a little circle on the window. Wiping it away she frowned deeper hell it was winter it was colder than it had been in a long time shouldn't it be snowing? Shouldn't it be gloomy? Why did it have to look so god damn happy out side. In all of her romance books that she had read when the heroin's heart got broken it usually rained so it was like the rest of world would feel her gloom too.

"Damn it be gloomy!" She shouted at the window before turning away in a puff of anger leaving yet again another puff of condensation on the glass.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to keep the tears from falling but failed miserably. She had been failing at these attempts for the last few days sitting herself on her bed she put her head in her hands and let herself cry . More crying it seemed like that's all she could do any more cry herself to sleep , cry when she woke up and realized he wasn't there. That is what hurt the most she would dream of him ,his face, his smile , and then she would wake up alone. She missed him so much it hurt it was no longer a sharp stabbing pain but more of a dull ache that made her chest feel heavy.

The day after she saw him she didn't even want to get up and face the world it just hurt too much .Even seeing Renji hurt knowing he was so close to her love yes he was still her love she thought her self . It was so pathetic that she was still so in love with him but, she couldn't help it she had given the best of herself to him and she knew he gave the best of himself to her. The words "Always and forever" kept ringing in her ears those were not words he would say easily.

God she wished she had a piece of him to touch to smell to make the hurt in heart easier something to help her ease away the pain . There were no pictures everything he had given her even the simple flowers she had dried and crushed she had left at the manor that night . Though the haze and pain of the night she had forgotten everything , but then again in her mind that was her old life this was her new one .

A new hollow life , it had been more than a week since that night ,and all she could do was drag herself out of bed for work , work late, and drag herself back to her little room and fall asleep . She couldn't face Nanao or Shunsui Rukia didn't want to hear anything about his brother or what her life would become . God all she wanted to do was have him wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay .

Wrapping her arms around herself slow tears started to trickle down her checks "It's going to be okay" she whispered to herself. "It's going to be okay." She kept mumbling to herself in a silent mantra she didn't relies it but she was rocking herself back and forth in a comforting motion she probably looked like a lunatic and god knew she felt like one.

It had been a week since she had washed her hair, and it was a long matted mess that she threw up every day , day after day trying to make it look grungy chic but in her heart she knew she just looked sloppy and she didn't care. Her uniform was always crisp and clean but that was only due to the fact that she had so many .She didn't have the energy to wash them but sooner or later she would have to because it wouldn't do to let herself get that sloppy at work .

But it wasn't like no one knew. Her good kind Captain knew and tried to make her take a week off after he watched her little show then fall apart the day after . She had practically hid in her office she didn't have to beg because he put her back in a storage room to do some "filing" it was busy work but it kept her from having to see anyone that might appear in the office that would make her fall apart . It was sad he was treating her much like she would treat him and he was the one who was sick most of the time . When she came in, in the morning he would make her sit down and drink tea with sugar in it and make her eat a piece of toast with that sickeningly sweet jelly he loved so much. It was raspberry and the color looked just too damn happy but she choked it down to make him happy. As well once a day he would have tea sent to her because he knew she would not go out on her own. At the end of the week he suspended her from drills because she was not eating and could barely lift her sword. She was truly no good to anyone any more.

After work her friends would come over and knock on her door trying to get her to go out with them but she couldn't she didn't want to so Rukia would just turned off the light and let them knock after about fifteen minutes they would go away . As the days passed she watched the dark circles under her eyes get deeper and her skin get paler because sleep would not come to her . She would lay there and stare at the clock and wait for the painful nights to end hoping that when the sun rose that day the light would somehow make her warm inside and every morning when it didn't she would pull on her warmest Yukata and bundle herself up for work.

God she hated work. It was there she could feel him he did no courtesy to suppress himself she could feel when he passed by her office and it hurt so much she would move to a dark corner of her office so if he came in he wouldn't see her. All she could do was pull herself tighter into her warm quilted yukata and pray for the moment to pass quickly. However much it hurt it was the only thing she would not give up was going to work. It was the only thing she could do use to keep her somewhat sane and make her think that she was somewhat in control of her life.

She looked around the room and wondered what all of this meant , was she meant to be alone in her life? She love Shiba Kaien with all her heart but could never get that love reciprocated because he had loved another .When he died that nearly broke her but she healed ,but now there was Byakuya and he wasn't dead she had to live in this heart ache he walked around every day as a constant reminder .At least she didn't have to ever look at Kaien ever again . Sooner or later she would have to look at Byakuya. . . then what , She snorted , then he would know how pitiful she was because he could always see right through her he would know and probably laugh at her patheticness .He would stand tall and beautiful like a perfect piece of marble . This thought made her sick and she felt her stomach roll was she really that torn up?

She looked around her room miserably , she was already late for work any more of this and her Taichou would make her go to squad four . She ran her hands through hair not even bothering to wince at the knots anymore . "One foot in front of the other." she whispered to herself it was all she could do . She stepped out into the light and she winced it hurt her eyes and she hated it "Were is the gloom" she muttered. As she rounded the barracks something jumped at her

"Rukia!"

The voice sounded entirely to happy and even though it took her by surprise she was too tired to care so she just stood there with her eyes facing the ground.

"Rukia?"

It was Renji's voice so she had to look up.

"Yes."

The words came out half dead she didn't want to see him he was her best friend, but he reminded her of everything that went along with Byakuya's office and Byakuya himself . God she hated both of them at the moment.

Her friend just stared down at her sadness filling his eyes .

"Rukia." His voice was sad now as she looked up at him and all he could do was look down at her . She hated the pity he had spread across his face.

"If you are just going to look at me like that you can go away." she snapped at him.

* * *

Looking on at his little friend Renji could not believe what was looking back at him this was not the Rukia he knew. He had never known this woman standing in front of him she didn't even look like this when Shiba Kaien died by her own hands.

She looked gaunt and hollow her normally vibrant eyes were now dimmed and turned into a flat dark purple that blended in with the dark circles under her eyes which stood out even more because he skin had turned turn a pasty white she was white as it was, but if it were possible she had gotten whiter. She didn't look like she had lost weight but she looked like she had lost life. He clenched and unclenched his fists behind his back he could kill every last member of that damn family for destroying her like this and his Taichou just sat there and took it just let it happen .

"Are you. . . "

Rukia cut him off .

"Renji if you love me at all as your best friend please leave me alone. You know me well enough to know I'm not okay." She smiled sadly "I'm sorry for snapping at you, you didn't deserve it." She hunched her shoulders and looked like she was shrinking into herself. "Just give me time please." The words came out so soft and so sad. "Please." He watched a silent tear slip down her check .He didn't even think she realized that she was crying he wanted so badly to hold her to take all of her sadness away.

All he could do was look down at her and nod " Okay." He fought the word that came out he fought not hugging her not holding her.

She just simply nodded tucked herself further into her Yukata and walked off to her squad. He had no idea what her Taichou had her doing, but he knew for sure that it had nothing to do with working with people if anyone. Renji knew if anyone could help Rukia it would be her Taichou he would keep her as safe and healthy as he could.

He didn't realizes that he had done it but he had placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto as he walked towards his own squads office he could kill Kuchiki for what he had done to his poor Rukia and as much as he did not want to talk to the bastard at the moment Renji knew Byakuya had a right to know what was going on with Rukia. He would like to say the hurt was just on Rukia's side ,but he knew it wasn't his Taichou was taking it hard. He was normally a hard man but had become even harder and colder in the last now going on two weeks . He stayed late in the office, somedays he knew the man stayed the night and when he wasn't in the office his Taichou would train he would go out with Kyoraku taichou and the older Taichou would work his ass into the ground . It amazed him how much stamina both men had but to the naked eye it just looked like both men were getting out the kinks and the rust that had built up from lack of their own training. It still disgusted Renji that his Taichou could act like this.

Renji walked into his office and didn't even hesitate he knocked on his Taichou's door with a resounding thump.

"Enter."

The words came out harsh and cold and angry. Without hesitation Renji walked into his Taichou's office back straight chin up hand resting lightly on his zanpakuto and stood right in front of his Taichou's desk.

"Take your hand off your zanpakuto or I will rip it off."

Byakuya's voice startled Renji he had never heard the man so angry, bowing stiffly Renji took his hand off his zanpakuto and bowed stiffly

"What?"

The words came out roughly . His tone made Renji bristle.

Taking a deep breath and his own life in his hands Renji looked down into his Taichous eyes. "Because you caused this I think you deserve to know what after math you created."

His Taichou's riatsu spiked but he just sat at his desk his eyes never leaving Renji's his face not reviling anything. Did this son of a bitch really care about anything or anyone?

"Go on" the words came out glacial.

Holding onto all of his resolve and the love of his dear friend Renji didn't move despite his taichou's demeanor that would have frightened most people away by now .

"Rukia is Dying." The words came out flat and cold. "Whatever you did to her is making her die inside piece by piece. I don't know how you fucking did it but you sucked the life out of her and spit her out." The angry words came out so fast Renji couldn't stop them and just equally as fast he felt himself get thrown across the room into a book case. He knew the mistake he had made and he didn't care he just sat there and would take whatever his Taichou would give him but all the other man did was look over him coldly so Renji went on "She is a shell, the lights are on but no one is home, there is no life in her eyes her body looks like she is wasting away with grief . She won't come out of her room at night she won't do anything, You fucking nobles have ruined her you and that bastard Shiba." he watched his Taichou's foot lifting to make contact with his mid section but watched it step down just as fast.

"Leave Abari and don't come back today."

Standing Renji didn't even brush himself off he just looked at his Taichou. "Just thought I would let you know how our dear sweet Rukia is doing."

* * *

Byakuya watched his young lieutenant leave his office back straight chin up .Everything that a man should be. It amazed him some days how much that boy had grown up .the horrible thing was he knew that everything that came out of that boys just now was true. His little Rukia was in pain he had avoided her for the last going on two weeks letting his riatsu flair up where ever he was so she would know where he was because he could feel her repressing hers but what he didn't know was that it was unintentional. Ukitake Taichou and Kyoraku Taichou had not seriousely talked to him since that night and he thought that if anyone would tell him about her well being it would be them. Then again no one had the guts to face him but Kyoraku and they never talked.

Shunsui was no longer his fellow Taichou but had turned into his sempi again. The whole thing made him feel like a youth again he had just lost everything good to him and let himself give into his old ways and needed some help to redirect himself. He had so much control of everything in his life and when he lost this last little piece it finally made him break. He despised the fact that he had to ask for help especially Shunsui because as Byakuya had gotten older he disrespected the mans everyday slothful ways , but what got Byakuya was the man was good and masked it and perhaps that is why he disrespected the older man as well.

He was pacing his work office restlessly he wanted to see if what Abari said was true was Rukia really falling into herself because if so there had to be something he could do stop it . Going against his better judgment he left his office and made his way to squad thirteen. People had feared him or revered him before , but now they just feared him. If possible he had become even colder and the aura around him dropped ten degree's at least when he passed by people. No one even wanted to say hello to him because the clipped one words answers had a scary erratic feel to them that made you wonder if you were if he was going to kill you. Frowning mentally he watched as the world and the people scattered from sight as he walked passed them. This didn't bother him so much at the moment he really didn't want to make annoying small talk anyway.

Truth be told it frightened him to talk for fear that the emotion on the inside would leak and show on the outside and leave him open and vulnerable and lead to questions he really did not want to be asked or answer and the last thing in the world he wanted was for people to pity him above all else he would not be pitied he did not deserve it. Hated, chastised, loathed, and looked down upon and seen as reprehensible for what he did those things were all things he all deserved to be said about him. The mighty captain had sunk to a new low of iciness' this proved that he really didn't care about anyone or anything at all accept saving his own face even if it meant ruining someone. On the outside it looked like his actions were selfish and self serving but in truth it wasn't . In his heart and in his mind it killed him to think that is what she thought of him . When he saw the look of betrayal in her eyes as she left it broke him down further he thought he was doing the best he could for her ensuring her safety. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it but he had no idea the damage it would cause both of them."The road to hell is paved with good intentions." He thought hatefully to himself.

As he walked down the corridors he could hear his haori snap in the wind with each sharp movement he made. He let his spiritual pressure soar so she would sense he was coming and hopefully she would run he wanted her to run and hide it might be a way of saving her but who was he kidding he wasn't saving her he was saving himself. He was also crucifying himself by going into her office. It was not often that Ukitake would not talk to someone but when he didn't he knew the old man was holding back a great amount of anger and by talking to him he ran the risk of seeing side of this man that most people had never seen. Most of all he was afraid to see Rukia the words "Always and forever." Ran through his mind he told her that he would love her "Always and Forever" he knew always and forever came and went and she would never trust him again. Renji was right the great and powerful nobles of this society had truly broken and innocent woman.

He didn't hesitate to walk into the main office of squad thirteen he had never hesitated with anything in his life and he wouldn't now. However he did prepare himself he would be just as cold uncaring and distant as he always was if not more, and hopefully just hopefully that would get her to hate him more so she truly could not love him any more. With hate you could move on let whatever memories you had of that thing or person simmer and burn away. He could stand the look of hatred from her but he would break further if she broke herself down and lost herself.

The door closed with a click that echoed throughout the silent room but after that click he only felt one small presence in the room . It was so small it was almost unnoticeable and he knew exactly who it belonged to . He had to look down at her and again he couldn't hesitate or show anything because it was his mission to get her to hate him. As he looked down his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest if it weren't for the years of training his hands would be shaking right now and his voice would come out unsteady. When finally made eye contact with her he felt like he had been stabbed in the gut at that moment his world fell apart everything inside of him crumbled and he wanted to fall to his knees and beg her for forgiveness,

Renji was right, she did look dead the dark circles around her eyes and the red blood shot eyes made her look hollow and gaunt . It truly didn't look like there was anything let inside of her the light that had been there looked like it burnt out leaving a dim reminder to anyone who knew her what she used to be and if he looked deeper there was nothing she was a shell it looked like something had sucked out her spirit and left a shell. Her skin looked pale it took on a sickly white chalky color that he had only seen in people close to death. Her hair looked matted like she hadn't bother to brush it in days . Renji was right she looked dead inside it looked as if it took all of her effort just to keep her body upright and to keep from shaking but he noticed her hands were shaking and the raw look of pain radiated from her eyes even stronger then before and at that moment he did not think he could hate himself more.

"Is your Taichou in."

The words came out formal and cold hoping to get a spark of hate in her but instead she just looked sadder and turned her face away from him .

"No." the words came out in a whisper. "No, he will not be in for a few days." The words came out forced and painful. She slowly look back up to him her eyes now glassy "But if you would like I will leave a note telling him that you have come in to see him K. . Kuchiki Taichou." As her words broke she looked away and I saw a teardrop fall on her desk. "Please leave." The words came out almost inaudible. "Please." She was begging him to go and he saw another tear drop fall on the desk "Please" she said again. "If you ever loved me at all" her words broke and tears fell freely from her eyes down as she did not bother to cover them from me. "Please leave and don't come back until I am gone." She sniffed back a tear as her whole body shook.

"Leave boy." A very low dangerous voice came from behind me coming from no other then Ukitake himself.

He looked over at him arrogantly. "It is rude to dismiss a Taichou like this." The older white haired man shrugged me off then looked down at Rukia .

"Please leave for the day Kyoraku." His words came out softly. " I think it is time that you went and saw Unahanna Taichou today ." She simply nodded and got up like a robot had she really put herself on auto pilot .

"Thank you." She whispered again .

And he watched her skitter out of the room.

She left and the door closed quietly behind her. Taking a long deep breath I looked back to Jushiro coolly. "I want her to hate me." He said quietly. "I want her to hate me so much she burns me from her memories."

The older man shook his head. " It is not in Rukia to hate you know this." Folding his hands across his chest he looked at the door "But there is something wrong with her I think it is just the depression but something is effecting more then I think she realizes."

He pursed his lips and frowned. "I never thought this would happen."

"None of us did "the white haired man returned "but it is so all we can do is wait her out and make sure she is taken care of along the way."

* * *

Rukia made her way to squad four slowly she wanted to speak to Taichou Unahanna herself because she was the only woman Rukia trusted enough to talk about her sadness with. She knew the woman was kind and would not tell a soul about how Rukia was feeling about herself she also knew that if she did need something to calm her down or hell to bring her up the kind Taichou would keep that a secret as well. Rukia walked into squad four and quietly ask for the Taichou because maybe just maybe she might be able to find a temporary relief from all of the pain she was feeling.

The staff of squad four murmured about Rukia as she walked through the door because the young woman really did look like hell. They were all curious as to what was happening to her but no one had the guts to ask thing they would just sneak a peek at her medical file after their Taichou left for the evening. Silently they all watched as Unahanna took Rukia into her office excitedly because their curiosity was getting the better of them. Twenty minutes later Unahanna Taichou walked out of the office her ever calm , ever serene expression on her face ,but Rukia did not follow behind her. Then they heard it there was a large clanging noise as if something were getting thrown across the office and objects were getting scattered all over then they heard Rukia shriek out of in anger," God damn , Mother fucking piece of shit!" the words came out loud and clear as if the door was not there . There was another pause then the sound of something else getting thrown and more clanking "Fuck!" the last profanity came out more of a sound of exasperation than anything else. They watched their Taichou walk back in with a small bottle of liquid and come out again with a with Rukia in toe . "Its okay Rukia" they heard the woman try to comfort the girl "This can happen to the best of us."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it .**

**And please read and review and make your author reviews = happiness= modivation . So please give your Author some Luv **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all, sorry this chapter is so late in coming I just had to take a short break because the last chapter was so intense for me to write. I even cried wile I wrote it. So this chapter isn't as heavy as the last one but the angst is not quiet over yet, but there is a little comic relief in this chapter.**

**So I hope you all enjoy reading this.**

**Xoxoxox Sairy**

* * *

Rukia sat at her desk in her squad office looking at the offending bottle of liquid taichou Unahanna gave her .Popping a wasabi covered pea in her mouth she chewed it slowly and contemplated the clear liquid in the bottle . Picking up another pea she rolled it around in her hand as she progressively got more irritated at the very sight of the bottle. It was supposed to make her feel better, but how could taking this make her depression go away. Frowning she petulantly threw the pea at the bottle and watched it plink off the glass and make a clicking noise and in bounced across the floor to eventually roll under a cabinet.

Reaching back into the little glass bowl that held her stash of pea's she frowned as she felt that she was getting to the bottom of what used to be a very full bowl. 'Great' she thought sarcasticly "I'm going to have to go out and get more pea's" With this thought she popped another pea and plinked another pea off the bottle this time watching it roll across the ground and not bounce. Taking a deep breath she looked at the bottle one last time and picked it up.

She needed more pea's ,and she was sure her Taichou wouldn't mind her leaving actually he would probably be happy she was getting out office and going somewhere other than her apartment. Uncorking the bottle as she exited the office she stepped off the path and into the grass turning the bottle upside down she let the contents flow out of the bottle into the grass as she walked . Who wanted happiness anyway? Tossing the bottle into the trash can at the entrance of the cafeteria she frowned in the door way and hoped she could find the pea's .She really didn't want to trek her way across the Seireitei and run into certain people. Pulling her coat tighter around her she heard a rip as it tore somewhere. Well it looked like she was going to have to leave her apartment any way so she might as well go back to her office and suffer the rest of the afternoon with a limited pea stash and go out this evening to get a warmer coat and a big bag of pea's.

Brushing her hair away from her face she walked out of the door and felt a gust of wind through the tear in her coat. Her fist instinct was to pull it closer to her which made it rip further causing it to get colder. It just wasn't he week, or month Rukia snorted sadly and with the way things were looking her year either. She wanted to pull her coat around her even more in a vain attempt to keep the cold from the outside and perhaps to thaw the cold that she perpetually felt now from the inside. It was a bone deep cold that lingered around her seeming to wait for the sun to shine much the way her heart was hoping the sadness would lift and let the sun in as well. Another gust of window came up making her shiver in the cold she really would have to check her accounts tonight to see if she was able to afford a new coat if not she shrugged she could mend it herself it was no big deal she had to mend her own cloths before.

This thought sent a sharp pain of sadness through her she truly thought those days were gone and she was going to live in warmth and safety . A tear trickled down her cheek it broke her heart to think of her life with him it wasn't the physical warmth and comfort she missed she could live without that. It was the emotional warmth and safety that he had offered her. More tears started to fall it was such an amazing gift to have been given then taking away it still hadn't really sunk in that she was truly alone. Wiping a tear away from her cheek she had never known what true loneliness was until now . When she was young she thought she knew what it was, but she truly didn't it was like being kissed by the sun after living in eternal darkness showing you there was more . She couldn't go back to her former ignorance knowing what the sun felt like ,but now the memories of the sun were less of a blessing and now just felt like a blistering burn. A new wave of sadness washed over her causing her to wrap her arms around herself letting a lot of the cold air in again. She had stopped caring about the cold it felt better to have her arms around her self . Looking down at herself she sighed softly

"Now what am I going to do?"

She brushed her fingers along her bare stomach, it turned out the thrilled of the "New Rukia." Had been short lived and she was now back at square one . She would just have to learn how to live all over again it wasn't the first time she had to adapt so she could manage.

* * *

Byakuya had been walking back to his office when he saw Rukia standing in a door way. It was good to see her just to see the woman he didn't even have to talk to her it was enough to know that she was still here. A gust of cold air came up and he watched her wrap her arms around herself then watched as her coat ripped at the force of her pulling it around her . His first instinct was to go up and give her his Horie to cover the rip ,but he knew now he could not do that . Clenching and unclenching his firsts he watched as the first tear drop fell down her cheek hanging her head low she pulled the coat around her and it ripped more . He knew she was struggling and failing miserably because by that time she was just crying and not paying attention to the large rip because she kept her arms around herself and looked to be walking back to her squad.

He watched her until she was out of sight. He was fool he knew this for a fact never in his life did ever think he would ever consider himself a fool ,but now he knew he was. He loved this little woman more than life its self and he just watched her die inside. This stupidity had to stop and he was the only one who could stop it had gone on for fare to long.

* * *

The day eeked by when she returned to her office her Taichou noticed that her coat had been ripped and offered her his own smiling her shook his head.

"Now this might be a little big on you."

Looking down at herself Rukia felt herself laugh for the first time in what felt like month, and smile for the first time in years. The sleeves were way to long and forget the hem of it , it looked like it was drowning her. She laughed some more and she moved back to her desk looking like a mass of fabric.

"Oh, and Rukia."

She looked back up at her Taichou curiously.

"I got you more peas." She looked down at her bowl in confusion ,and sure enough it had been refilled. This made her smile yet again.

"Thank you." Her words came out softly.

She watched her Taichou come up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and squeeze it affectionately.

"Even though I caught you throwing them I saw they made you happy this morning and it has been a long time since I have seen you happy." He looked down at her and smiled much like a father would his daughter. "I just want to see my little Rukia-Chan happy again. It does my heart good."

She tried to fight off tears but she just couldn't smiling she shook her head. " I would give you a hug if we weren't at work."

"A hug is not necessary now , but work is and I suggest you get started you are way behind ." She looked down at her desk and she truly was behind everything was piled up in god knows what order and trying to make heads or tails of it would be an all day production.

Was her life finally starting to look up?

* * *

The sun was setting as Rukia left her squad for the day contently munching on a few pea's she had snagged before she left the office . she crunched happily as she made her way to go buy a new coat and the industrial bag of pea's she had wanted so badly earlier .

"Oi, Rukia."

She heard a familiar voice behind her and again smiled as Renji came up besides her looking down at her a little oddly.

"It looks like that coat is trying to eat you."

He laughed and she shook her head unamused but didn't look as sad as she had.

"Moron.. . . My coat ripped this morning and Ukitake Taichou gave me his until I could go and buy one tonight."

Renji Aaahed and nodded his head.

"it still looks like the coat is trying to eat you midget."

Turning she punched him in the shoulder which caused him to laugh and wrap her up in a big hug.

"Does this mean you are back in the land of living again?" He smiled but still looked a little unsure all he really wanted was his friend to be happy.

Slowly Rukia nodded "I think I am getting there."

A look of relief washed over Renji's face.

"Good because a little birdie told me you had a thing for these wasabi pea's." He wrinkled his nose in distaste, but shrugged . "I don't get it , but hey if it makes you happy." He showed her the big bag he had gotten her. "I'm all for it."

She smiled widely. "Ah , thank you so much you have no idea how bad I wanted these. I started to go out to find them when my coat ripped this afternoon."

Renji paused for moment and stopped off to the side of the road causing her to stop as well. Tilting her head to the side she looked up at him oddly.

"It's good to see you smile Rukia, it has been too long and I missed you. You're my best friend in the entire world ,and it hurt me to see you so sad." He tilted her chin up so she would look at him "Just know what ever comes our way you always have a safe place with me."

Looking up at him tears started to slip down her cheeks quickly. "Thank you it is good to know I still have you as a friend, and that I didn't push everyone away when I went into hiding." Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand she smiled softly.

However, she knew he wasn't done yet because he still had his hand under her chin. "Just say the word Rukia and we can leave all of this." He looked around at his surroundings "All you have to do is ask and I will keep you safe."

Shaking her head she took a deep breath and let it out. "Thank you for the offer it means the world to me, but we both know it's not that simple and for the time being I want to be happy here with all of my friends."

Letting go of her chin he just nodded. "Just know the offer is always open."

She nodded solemnly. God she wished she still had the option open for her, but she couldn't leave not now any way.

* * *

Ukitake had come to Byakuya earlier in the day to give him a report on Rukia. For the last few months without her knowing it he had quietly watched her .When her accounts had gotten to low he would quiet slip just enough money in there so she would never have go without. He did everything he could behind the scenes around her world to make sure that nothing happened to her. It had come as a welcome relief when the man told Byakuya that her depression was starting to lift and that she had smiled and was feeling happy. For the longest time he was worried she was going to waist herself away into nothingness because of what he had done . He had been the ultimate coward in not standing up for her for not fighting for what he knew to be true.

After hearing what his friend had told him he knew that Renji would be the first person to approach Rukia so he followed the boy out and watched as he gave Rukia an out. Byakuya knew the boy would do anything for Rukia even if it meant risking himself .

It was well passed time Byakuya did the right thing for all of his morals and principles and following the twisted politics of the courts it was time he became his own man once again. Even if she never spoke a word to him again if she rejected him and cursed his name for the rest of her life it was time Rukia knew the truth of what happened.

He sat at his desk in the library the one they shared their first kiss and picked up a pen and began to write,

* * *

It had been five months since she had left the Kuchiki house and slowly but surely she was starting to find her way in the world again. Ditching the clothing she had thought made her a different person she donned the ones that were her before she made the stupid decision to change. These cloths had always been her. She had always been more at ease in them and she finally decided it was time to be herself once again , and it felt good.

She had started to laughed, and joke and go out with her friends again but pretty soon she knew this was going to have to come to an end and she would have to make arrangements for a new segment of her life to start, but for today life was good and she was happy.

It was early still for all intensive purposes but she was tired it has been a long day of work for her things had just kept piling up on her desk and it felt like all she had done was sit there and do expense reports and memo's . However she was still tired reaching her room's door she went to open it but paused because there was a white letter that been lodged between the frame and the door .

"Hmm"

Pulling it from it place she opened her door and went into her apartment pursing her lips she was curious about the letter but she wanted to find the cranberries she had laying around there some where . Finding the bowl she took off her sandals and took a seat at her little desk . Looking over the envelope it was just a plain white one nothing really all that significant about it. Perhaps Momo needed to barrow something and was just leaving a note to ask. Shrugging she opened the envelope to read the note but when she saw the writing her stomach rolled and she dropped the letter on the desk as if it was coated in acid . She would know that hand writing anywhere and for the rest of her life and her stomach rolled again.

She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed opening her eyes she looked down again her hands trembling and heart pounding . Did it really matter what he had to say, there wasn't much more he could do to her to hurt her any more then he already had. Taking the letter out of the envelope she took a deep breath and opened it.

_ My dearest Rukia,_

_There are so many things that I wish to tell you, but first and for most I want to tell you that I love you always and forever._(she saw a tear stain over forever and her lips began to tremble)_ I never took that vow lightly when I told you that , I gave myself to you mind, body , and spirit I gave you all that I am and all that I ever will be._

_I have been a fool, a fool for so many months I have watched you and it has broken my heart to know that I have caused you so much pain and I am a coward for not coming clean to you when it all started to happen. So I beg of you humbly please read this with compassion for a man who does not deserve it._

_Let me start at the beginning. For months before that night that we made love there had been much civil unrest in the family. There had been grumbling in the family that Lord Ginrei was being a fool that he was wasting his time with a stubborn son who would never do honor to the family because he would never get another woman with child and would be the death of our family. There had been talk that I was ill equipped to be head of family because I lead with my heart and not my head and because of my foolish ways I was unworthy of being head of family. There was an even stronger up rising when Ginrei and I would not marry you off because if I would not marry myself they believed that it was your job to provide what I could not._

_That was when talk started to come from Sayuri's house hold that her future husband would make a greater clan leader then I could or would ever be. When that was spread along the family the elders found that unacceptable that only a true Kuchiki would sit as head of house._

_Ginrei found that out through whispers he also learned that since they could not attack me personally they would go after our house's most vulnerable person the one person in our house that had no choice and no rights and that happened to be you. There was talk that they would adopt someone in from one of the other noble families to become a Kuchiki._

_Ginrei and I would hope for the best but planned for the worst we sent out letters to the Shinhoin house , the Ukitake house and the Kyoraku house. With those three house's we agreed that you would never lose your post in the Seireitei and when it was all said and done with I myself would ask for your hand so that we could be together. Because your dowery was so high we would transfer the money to the Ukitake house or the Kyoraku house so the elders could not refuse there proposal .As you know the shinhoin house has more than enough money and Yoruichi sister would take you in as a daughter. There was also the possibility that Taichou Ukitake would give you his lieutenants seat and we would set you in Sayuri's house because it would look good to have high ranking branches in more than one house of the family. Those possibilities we all made sure would ensure your future and safety._

_However, things do not always go as planned somehow via someone it was brought to the elders attention that you had been sneaking around with a boy or multiple boys and at that point there was nothing I nor Genrei could do to protect you . Shunsui Kyoraku clan was the highest and safest place that we could get you to with your name "Ruined"._

_I can't tell you how sorry I am about that night I felt like I was dyeing inside when I saw you crying at the edge of the garden .(_his perfect hand writing begins to get slightly wobbly)_ You how no idea how proud your Ojii-sama was for the way you handled your self . If you take anything from this he wants you to know that you will be his Rukia-Chan a Kuchiki in the highest and truest sense forever._

_They say the road to hell is paved with good Intentions, and my good intentions lead us both to hell. When you left a piece of me died a piece I never expect to get back. There are no words or action I could possibly give you or tell you to show how sorry I am for all of the pain I have caused you and hate me, hate me forever if it makes you feel better because I am not worthy of your love but know in my heart that I will love you always and forever , until my dying day and beyond._

_Humbly yours_

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

* * *

Tears streamed down Rukia's face as she read the letter and now she knew what she had to do pulling all of her resolve and strength together she took the letter and left her room.

Shunpoing a route that was very familiar to her she made her way to the Kuchiki manor the guards were as nice to her as they had ever been. Trembling she knocked on the large door and sent a silent prayer up to the heavens and watched as the door opened.

Standing in front of her was a Byakuya that looked like he had not slept in days. Looking up into his eyes she took a deep breath and showed him the letter.

"Is this true?"

* * *

**So make a nervous writer happy and R&R**

**Reviews=Happy Author so give your author some luv . And please no flames **


	22. Chapter 22

**I know it has been eons since I have posted a chap for this story so no I have not forgotten about it I just had a bit of writers block :/ This chap is a lot shorter than my previous ones and the ones that will follow it but I needed to find a way to get the ball rolling again .**

**I hope you all enjoy**

**Xoxoxox**

**Sairy**

As Rukia held the letter up to Byakuya she looked into his soft grey eyes and almost fell to pieces all over again. He looked so ethereal to her standing in dim light that the lanterns were casting.

"Is this true" She whispered unable to keep the desperation from her voice. She wanted the letter to be true more than she had wanted anything in her entire life. Because no matter how hard she tried she had never truly been able to stop loving him.

She watched him nod his head slowly with a deep sadness in his eyes. "Every word" His words came out in a whisper as he reached up and touched her cheek lightly. "Always and Forever" The sadness never left his eyes as his finger tips fell away from her cheek.

Closing her eyes silent tears started to roll down her cheeks as she nodded her head .It felt like a weight had been lifted off her heart.

"I tried so hard Rukia." Fear laced his words as he reached up to touch her one again. "All I wanted was your safety." Taking a deep heavy breath he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I was selfish because I didn't want to lose you " His voice broke . "I thought I was saving you. . . "He trailed off for more than a moment trying to form words. "I. . ." he tried but the words couldn't come because there were no words.

Tears where now flowing freely from her eyes and down her cheeks she slowly opened them looking into his now cloudy grey ones unable to keep a sob from escaping her lips. "I never stopped loving you." The words came out choking and broken. " I was never able to hate you ." Another thick sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. "Even though I thought you detested me because of their vicious rumors. . . I never" All the months of sadness and loneliness started to unravel with her every word. "Stopped" Unable to look at him she averted her eyes to the ground. "This," she looks around at the manor then at him. "Became my world ,you. . . became my world."

All Byakuya did was nod looking down he took both of her hands in his and for the first time in her short life and perhaps his entire life he dropped to his knees . "Please forgive me." His voice was filled with such sorrow. " I know I don't deserve it , I know I should have been a better man a stronger man ."

She felt him squeeze her hands in his as he looked up at her .The look on his face was breaking her apart bringing a new different fresh wave of pain. For some reason she wanted to stroke his cheek and make his sadness go away.

"Please don't turn away from me Rukia. . . Please."

Shaking her own head she shivered violently with emotion. "Promise me. . . Promise me you will let me take this one on with you. Let me love you , let me stand with you ." she pulled him closer to her.

"I promise." His voice came out barely above a whisper.

Stroking his hair gently she rested her head tiredly on his. "Then I will forgive you."

A long tired breath escaped his lips as she felt him start pull her even closer to him only to have him pause mid way and look up at her in confusion.

The only thing Rukia could do was nod her head. "We have much to talk about." Smiling softly she brushed a piece of hair away from his face.

There was a loud huff that came from the door way that made both she and Byakuya jump. " You will not keep my lady waiting out in the cold all night."

Rukia heard Ai's stern words and started to laugh, and cry again at the same time as she looked over Byakuya to see her old maid standing in the door way with her hands on her hips giving both of them a disapproving looking, " Come child." She extended her hand to Rukia "We cannot keep you out in this weather no matter how warm you are dressed ." taking Rukia's hand she pulled her towards the door pausing a moment only to look down to Byakuya with a disapproving expression. "You" She scolded him she started shake a finger at him. "You should know better." Shaking her head some more she pulled Rukia into the house. " You know our lady does not like the cold if she can help it." The woman murmured under her breath.

Rukia heard a low chuckle from behind them. "Yes nurse Ai."

Ai cocked an eyebrow and looked back to Byakuya as he started to stand. " You maybe lord of this house , but I still remember changing your diapers. So don't give me any of your non sense."

Rukia started to laugh because she couldn't help it hearing someone scold Byakuya was absolutely unheard of and standing there listing to Byakuya take it was just too much for words. Reaching up a little she wrapped her arms around the old woman. " I missed you Ai."

The old woman hugged Rukia back just as tightly stroking her hair gently. " And I you child," Letting go the woman back up a few feet from Rukia and looked her up and down most thoroughly. " I think you have some explaining to do."

Rukia couldn't help but blush violently at the old woman's comment "How did you." She looked at the old woman in confession.

"I know everything." The old woman said with a sage smile. "Or have you forgotten already." The old woman turned to look at both of them critically. "Almost everyone in the manor is asleep you should be able to use our lords room as a sanctuary to talk I shall bring you two some tea." With that she shooed them off to the far end of the house.

Rukia silently smiled to herself she had really missed Ai in the time she had been gone. She never realized that the old woman was a bright spot in her day, and it was probably because she did pretty much know everything without actually having to be told.

"Rukia."

Byakuya's voice broke the silence that had surrounded them as he extended his hand to her. She knew she was going to have to put it into words somehow so now was as good of time as any to just spit her well kept secret out. Taking his hand she smiled as it fell perfectly into his it was if more weight had been lifted off of her shoulders with just a simple touch.

Ever so silently they walk the maze of hall way to the far wing of the house that held Byakuya's bedroom with each step she felt emotion well up inside of her . This was home , she was home, in a world that had been so crazy for her for so many months with his hand holding hers she realized this is what peace felt like .

At the same time she didn't want to feel this because when she told him she had no idea how long this would be home or even how long she would even be in the Seireitei. There was a very good chance that the Kuchiki's would reject her and send her away . She had seen it done to some of Kuchiki women it frightened her.

They finally reached the thick wooden door that separated Byakuya's room from the rest of the house what she used to find so easy to pass through now felt so very daunting as the million what if's ran though her head. As she looked at the closed door she felt his hand lightly squeeze hers in reassurance

"It's okey." His said gently as he slowly opened the door.

Stepping through the door was like stepping back into another life. Everything was just as she had left it he had not changed anything back . As she continued to look around her eyes started to well with tears he still had her favorite little pink stuffed Chappy bunny sitting on the pillow that used to be her side of the bed. Her old vanity they had moved into the room was still sitting in the corner with all of her little trinkets still on it , even the bedside table they had made to match his still sat next to her side of the bed.

"I couldn't move them." The words came out quietly. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing every piece of you."

Tears started to stream down her cheeks she couldn't believe what she was seeing as she turned to face him.

"I knew there was a chance I would never see you again, and after they made you leave ." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "It's crazy I know, but I thought that if everything was put away it would mean that you were finally gone for good." Byakuya took a breath and closed his eyes looking to regain his emotions. "You are my angel Rukia , my saving grace , you are everything that is good in me ."

The tears started roll down her cheeks faster as she looked up at him. "Then why did you act like you hated me." She shook her head not understanding, "You tore my heart out."

Byakuya nodded solemnly " I am not perfect Rukia, I thought that if you hated me , really truly hated me you would push me and this family that has made you so miserable out of your life and mind completely and one day I would be able to see you smile again."

She laughed weakly. "You're so stupid."

Lifting her hand up she gently stroked his cheek with her finger tips. "Even mighty Byakuya's logic has flaws."

He nodded his head.

"Speaking of things that are not flawless" She bit her lip and cringed at her not so seamless transition and watched him look down at her carefully. Taking his hands in hers she felt her heart start to pound in her throat and her hands tremble slightly as she led them down to her stomach. Closing her eyes she let out a long breath as she placed both of his hands around her belly that was gently starting to round . She felt his entire body tense. She squeezed her eyes closed no longer trying to hide her trembling and was unable to let out her breath as she felt the blood rush and pound in her ears as the seconds ticked by.

The entire room was silent and still he didn't move an inch she knew this wasn't going to end well letting out a large sob she turned to run out the room only to feel herself get pulled closely to him.

"Give me a moment please." He whispered into her hair. "It's not every day a man gets to holds two of the loves of his life at once."

Letting out another deep breath she leaned into him weakly. "You're not angry."

She felt him tilt her chin up so she was looking straight into his eyes. "No." The look in his cloudy grey eyes spoke volumes for him, he was indeed not angry .

Replacing his hands on both sides of her stomach he looked down into her eyes. " May I?"

She nodded as she watched him kneel in front of her and very gently untie her obie pushing her hakima top away from both sides of ever growing little bump. Bowing his head he gently rest it against it and closed his eyes . As he put his arms around her she felt warm tears slip from his eyes down her stomach.

"Please forgive me." She felt his body tremble and his words come out unsteady as he held her. "Will both of you please forgive me."

She gently stroked the back of his head nodding more to herself. "We will."

She didn't know how long they stood there like that until they heard a soft knock on the door.

Xoxoxoxox

Standing Byakuya adjusted his kenseikan his own tears long since dried up waiting a moment for Rukia to pull her jacket closed he turned to the door.

"Enter." His words were cool not cold as he watched the door open slowly.

Ai walked into the room with a quiet sly expression dispensing a tray with tea , cranberries, wasabi pea's and something that resembled mango ice cream with marshmallows. The sight on the tray made Byakuya's stomach turn slightly but behind him he heard Rukia make a joyous little squeaking noise as she rushed up to huge Ai.

"How did you know!" She let go of Ai and looked to be zeroing in on the ice cream concoction.

The old woman chuckled again "I know everything my dear you should know this by now."

He watched as she turned to him with a kind smile. " And good evening Lord Kuchiki I hope it has found you well."

His lips quirked up into the start of a smile "Indeed it has found me very well."

Seeing as she found that a satisfactory answer he watched the old woman turn back to Rukia and start to fuss over her. It made him happy to watch Rukia squirm around as Ai poked and prodded at her scolding his dear angel that she did not take good enough care of herself and asking Rukia what she was thinking for not coming to find her sooner so the old woman could take care of her. He learned that Rukia was indeed six months into her pregnancy because AI had been tracking Rukia's courses because Rukia tended to over look things . He had no idea the old woman was so canny but then again as she told Rukia time and again she did know everything.

As he continued to watch the interaction his heart swelled to have the woman he loved back in his arms again it was more than he could have ever hoped for. He listened as the women's chatter died down and Ai turned to him seriously.

"It is a great day indeed to my little lady back in the house and bringing life into it again but my lord ." she paused for a moment. "Do you not think your grandfather would like to know about this blessed event because it cannot be kept a secret forever."

Gravity seemed to hit him all at once Rukia could not be kept a secret . There are going to be questions asked and things to be explained , but above all else he knew his Ojii-sama had a right to know that his Rukia was expecting before anyone else did.

"Will you give him the message to come see us early in the morning yourself."

The old woman nodded. " I will, but if I am to get up at that hour I must be getting to bed myself so I will bid you two a good night." Ai bowed deeply and left the room

Rukia looked up with a worried expression. " What do you think Ojii-sama will do?"

**I hope this chap has lived up to the previous ones **

**Please R&R it would make for an extremely happy author so press the little button on the bottom and tell me what you all think.**

**And please , please ,please forgive any grammatical errors that have been left in the chap as well please no flames **


End file.
